


C.L.A.S.H

by caeles_mango



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Body Image, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Expectations, F/M, Heartache, PTSD, Ppg colour clash, Self Image, Special power, Teen Romance, The Powerpuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys - Freeform, mature - Freeform, the powerpunk girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeles_mango/pseuds/caeles_mango
Summary: Bubbles isn’t as joyous as she seems, Buttercup isn’t as strong as you thought and Blossom isn’t as self-assured as you were lead to believe. In their last year of high school the girls are trying to figure out their own shit the cameras and public around them doesn’t see.Meanwhile the rowdy boys are trying to finish schooling, and leave the girls with the most painful gift they possibly can without being kicked out of Townsville. But they have their issues too, prison wasn’t as easy as they previously remembered it to be, and the Morbukcs family has a plan for the trouble clearing boys and for the girls
Relationships: Boomer/Blossom Utonium, Brick/Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Bubbles Utonium
Comments: 26
Kudos: 51





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Powerpuff Girls as well, and yeah idk just enjoy my version hidden somewhere behind the other stories like this. I’m just trying to write something i haven’t really seen in the ppg fandom and yeah..

ONE

~Blossom~

Blossom smiled blindly into the shine of a camera flash. She never ever failed to impress and never ever failed to uplift her titles of the commander. 

Her dress was glamorous, sweetheart white, it hung around her body like that of something from Ancient Rome and left a tail, as well as plenty jaws, on the ground. 

She felt so revealing, her whole back with its small moles she never really liked all exposed. 

Her hair was in a high pony, and the thickness of the red waterfall fell like a straight stream down to her hips.

She gleamed once more as the last photo was taken then hurriedly excused herself from the demanding photographers.

City Hall was gorgeous. Finally reopened from the terrorising monster attack from last month. It stretch over in one long rectangular block, with columns and traditional stylings of Romanesque influence. It looked almost like the bank of Spain, only far more modern.

Blossom’s favourite addition, per her suggestion, was the large glass dome that sat dead centre of the building. It looked stunning in the night as it glowed due to the warm lights inside. 

And the inside, the inside was a golden sheen over a modern take on architecture. Many marvelled at the excellence of the main hall. 

Meant for events such as charity works and galas, the back of the room took the shape of a bowl. It allowed for great acoustics and a unique take that would surely draw in more tourists. That was of course Ms Morbucks’ idea.

Blossom caught sight of her sister coming back from the bathroom. The bolder of the three wore black on her lips and a vibrant warm colour on her eyelids that made her green eyes explode. 

Buttercup got a hair cut just the following week. Her hair cupped her ears with natural curls and the fringe fell over her brows. 

Blossom loved how she looked, though it wasn’t her own preferred taste, she liked that Buttercup had found a way to find something of her own in something she’s hated for so long “beauty”.

"Buttercup cheer up." She promoted once beside her sister.

Buttercup scoffed, her sour mood reflecting what was behind Blossom’s blinding smile, "It's boring as hell here. Why did they have to have the opening on our birthday eve? We’ll miss half the party."

Every year, for almost three now, the students of Townsville High threw a party in the shadows of the old abandoned mall. It was shut down of course after Buttercup was thrown—unintentionally according to the green powerpuff—through support beams of one half of the mall.

"Mmhm..." Blossom rolled her eyes. "Well we have the dinner then you can go." Blossom didn’t mind that the three could leave after the meal. They were only here because the damage of the building was partly their own fault.

"Nah ah ah," their blonde sister sung as she wrapped her arms around the two sisters. "Blossom you promised to attend said party, in exchange for us showing up to this thing. You've never been."

The red head truly didn't want to attend this party. Not one ounce in her like how rigid she has to be here. And that was a lot considering she was the most rigid of the three. But the environment here was different. Suffocating even, for the teen.

And to top it all off, she'll have to move over most of the work she had planned to do this evening to the next.

Bubbles stepped through the gap she made between her sisters and grinned at them from her side, "Agh, don't you just love the dressing up part of this all. I feel like royalty."

In all honesty Bubbles looked like a princess. Her body-con hugged her generously. 

The bra stitching was emphasised, and over the dress was a chiffon skirt. It looked liked the sky, mimicking how soft pink, orange, purple and white played on blue. 

She looked in her element, speaking to everyone at once, smiling, posing for all the news, blog and magazine articles that will come out of this.

Buttercup huffed, "I don't hate it that much. It's far better than whatever the hell you had me in back at the Mayor’s seventh fifth banquet party."

In fact, Buttercup burnt the dress of work her own laser beams and walked out the event in her some random blazer she had found over her black underwear and bra less abdomen. 

And that was before dinner started. Buttercup tugged on her mostly clear black blazer. "Do you think they really took last year into consideration?" Her smirk answers her own question.

"Well it's supposedly iconic," Blossom replied anyways, her gaze far away from her sisters

"Yeah you were trending on Twitter for a whole week." Bubbles giggled.

Buttercup laughed too, "Yeah well it earned me two weeks of no phone, friends or outside activities that didn’t include monster threats."

Buttercup took one look at Blossom before a certain fire burned in her irises. It was that look Blossom recognised to be an indication that she was ready for a fight. 

Come to think of the possible threat to come, "The boys are running late aren't they?" Blossom thought out loud.

Bubbles held at her elbows, and bit into her pink gloss lips. Glitter danced beneath her lower lashes. "Yeah well I heard they arrived in Townsville just this afternoon. And Ms Morbucks arranged they get stylists so I assume that's what's keeping them."

Blossom looked to the door like her dark haired sister and made a face. She wasn't happy about them deciding to come back to Townsville. They supposedly had no intent of hurting anyone, they just wanted to get their diplomas. 

Buttercup growled lightly, "Can't believe you suggested we attend classes with them too."

Blossom gave her sister a crude look, "It's not like you'll be stuck with all three of them at once. Just two a class at the most." She huffed at the thoughtless complaint, "Besides we need to be able to watch them. For any sort of threat whatsoever."

"Yeah well I'm not excited to see, Butch." Buttercup continued to grumble, "Last we fought them, he knocked my bone out it's socket in my arm and I had to mend it before it healed."

Bubbles scoffed, "Yeah well Boomer is an idiot. He doesn't take the fights seriously and he mocks me like a little boy."

Buttercup opened her mouth to express how that wasn't as bad as a dislocation, when Bubbles added, "And he knocked my nose into two pieces, three times in one fight."

The green eyed girl shrugged in acceptance. Both looked at Blossom, who frowned at the two of them in question. "What?"

"And you?" Bubbles poked at her, "Don't you have anything to say about dumb as bricks Brick."

Blossom unintentionally snapped at her, "He's not dumb."

Bubbles giggled, "You weren’t there when he made fun of me for spelling dumb with a 'b'."

Buttercup nudged her older sister, "Not this again, you can’t be crushing on Brick bro. It makes you soft in a fight.”

“What do you mean?” Blossom looked at her horrified, "I’ve never had a crush on him. Besides he’s the enemy.”

"He's also incredibly sexy, and ridiculously smart." Bubbles aided Buttercup. "Have you seen him on Instagram recently?"

Buttercup raised a brow, "You follow him?"

Bubbles shakes her head as if disappointed by her sister, "No. They don't have Instagram silly. It's crazy fan girls who snapped a few while they were escorted out of jail this morning."

She pulled the phone from her clutch and in seconds had the picture up. 

In truth the man looked absolutely dashing. His skin was tanner than Blossom remembered, he had a flourish of freckles all over his cheekbones and his fury eyes looked intense in the filter the person chose.

Buttercup whistled, "Hectic. I thought the blue one was the most handsome."

Bubbles cringed, "Oh no he still is according to on-sight witnesses. Just Brick had a bit of a glow up."

Blossom decided this was the end of the conversation, "Both of you shouldn't be fawning over men like that. Especially these men."

Bubbles grinned with a laugh in her blue eyes, "Oh no it's not a admiration or anything. It's just an observation."

"And we have observed," Buttercup agreed, "that you're nervous to see the only intelligent person you know besides Professor and yourself."

Maybe she was, just in the slightest, but she held up a mask of iron that didn't give away that bit of information. "We should be going to the dinning hall." She had noticed everyone moving further into a separate room.

The two agreed with knowing smirks and followed their sister.

::::

~Boomer~

The blonde cringed at the way he looked in the black suit. His bowtie was charming against the buttoned down shirt, and the stylish shortening of his this pants didn’t sit right with him.

His untidily curry hair was gelled back. He would’ve preferred completely straightened, but Ms Morbucks thought otherwise.

His brothers stood just meters away. Butch with his buzz cut, that strangely looked great on him, decided he didn't want a tie. 

And Brick with a noticeable bun, decided he wanted a vest beneath his blazer.

The three were in the limo moments after, Boomer tapping his foot agitatedly. 

Brick made a comment after watching the blonde in distress, "You're shaking like, Butch."

Butch gave a fake laugh at his brother's remark. But if anything he proved Brick right. He played with the rings on his fingers, twisting and turning them in frustration. 

Boomer found it odd that the brute of the group enjoyed jewellery the most. The man had thick rings on his fingers, and two piercings on each ear.

On the left was a black rod going through the two holes.

Brick was always the best dressed. No matter what. In fact, when the three of them did some online shopping as per Morbucks’ request, Boomer and Butch could tell whether they should get an item or not based off the look on the red head's face.

Brick wasn’t the greatest at concealing his thoughts. 

Boomer was ‘surprisingly’ the more simple one. He dressed nice cause Brick couldn't keep his opinions to himself, and he only had piercings cause Butch gave one to him in his sleep while Brick held Boomer down, and Boomer didn't want to look a fool with only one piercing.

Right now he had on a tooth earring that looked as if it was going through his ear. 

He didn't mind it per se but a chilling thought that he always had, was that Boomer did a lot just cause his brothers said so. 

It was a curse of being the youngest. He had no identity, besides that of "the idiot", and it wasn’t his job to have an opinion on it.

Butch found fidgeting boring and pulled out his newly given phone which he had set up quite quickly thanks Boomer. 

He pulled up the live streaming of the City Hall opening, where everyone was seated as separate tables practically done with the meals.

"Looks like we missed out on the food then." Boomer shrugged nonchalantly. 

Butch pouted like a neglected child, "I haven't had nice food in ages. I was looking forward to eating good."

Brick scoffed, "We're just there to show face for Morbucks’ sake, take a few pictures and be on our way."

Boomer too scrolled through his phone, checking out twitter with an alias. "Well it looks like that's not the fun of the night." He scrolled through a bunch of commotion about a "mall basher". Even saw a bunch of pictures from supposedly last year as he cross referenced Instagram.

His eyes shot open at one picture. "Oh wow..." he said rather surprised. 

Butch looked up curiously, "What?"

Boomer turned the phone towards him, showing Buttercup with a blazer only, grinning in a the picture with other strangers and Bubbles beside her. 

"It's been what? Five years? They sure have matured haven't they?" 

Butch scoffed, "Buttercup is the same rude ass hard hitter with a bad attitude. I'm sure of it. But Bubbles. She could get it."

"She wouldn't let you." Brick commented after he too looked over the picture. "Too good and baby I bet."

Butch grinned like a fool, "Girls love an unruly man. I could bag her in an instant."

"Nah she's more of a Boomer type."

Boomer actually cringed from the bottom of his toes up. "God no! She's mentally a child. And looks pretty self absorbed to me. And that voice."

"I think," Butch laughs maniacally, "the only guy who's got a shot with any of the three is Brick."

"As if." The red head rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. "Blondie over here smiles and girls do his bidding."

"Blossom wouldn't." Boomer said matter of factly, catching onto his raven haired brother’s antics. "You guys used to flirt while throwing punches."

Butch full heartedly agreed, "Yeah! And you never once broke her bones or something."

Brick gave his brother a condescending look, "Cause we didn't fight like barbarians. We fought like professionals; with strategy. It was kinda boring a lot of the time. Mainly cause you assess had your fill handed to you and I couldn’t handle all three at once."

Boomer understood. It wasn't that the boys were weaker. To be honest there was always a bigger scheme happening in the background. Often the trio were hired to distract the super girls while others, like the Gangreen Gang for example, went and stole what they needed too.

It paid well to fight and loose. And the trio never got thrown into jail for anything severe cause all they were doing really was fighting the girls.

They pulled up to the City Hall and stepped out to many lights flashing. Boomer purposefully flashed his eyes, making it difficult for pictures to see his face properly. 

He didn't like the attention. 

And as they expected, dinner was over and everyone was back to just socialising.

Ms Morbucks and her daughter approached the boys first. Boomer didn't like her. But Brick said her charity to them was very important. They needed to graduate, rather desperately actually.

But Boomer couldn't tell if she was just taking them as a charity case for her magazine or slowly trying to make the boys her property. He felt it might be both, and hoped they’d get out before she could do the latter.

It was a unanimous decision to stop doing crimes.

Punishments for severe. Now the boys went to a proper jail instead of juvenile detention because of their heightened abilities. 

Everyday they received a dose of Antidote X, which painfully kept them in a state where they felt half dead.

Boomer watched over the crowd as Brick was pulled away for something important. Butch followed a brunette somewhere. 

He himself felt awkward due to the many looks people around him gave. Lost of them shied away almost afraid. Others gawked at him. Some of them thought that looks could kill.

He felt sick at the attention.

He made his way past a few people before someone grabbed his arm forcefully. "Where are you brothers?" It was Blossom, her pink eyes looked erratic.

Boomer, calmer than ever, tipped his head to the side, "You can let go of me now." He said softly before tugging his arm away. 

"You're all late." She stressed with a pout. Her lips were very red, almost like that of blood. Boomer didn't like the analogous pink, strawberry blonde hair and red look. But he didn't grimace, that would surely piss her off even more. 

He held his hand up, half surprised that he was only a forehead taller than her, "Uhm," he internally blamed it on her heals, "I'll find them. Where do you want us?"

Blossom didn't pay him mind, she got the answer she wanted from him and waved off his question as she marched in the opposite direction, "Just get them to the lift."

The demand gave him war flash backs to every day life with Brick. He scoffed amused, "Funny."

::::

~Buttercup~

Buttercup and Bubbles stood together watching Brick talking with Princess. Bubbles insisted she go and get the red head. So Buttercup allowed her to go get him herself. She knew Bubbles was half excited to see the boy they once fought had matured.

Buttercup however, couldn't care less. She watched Blossom storm in the direction on the lifts. Her eyes caught Buttercup's, with an angry command for us to follow behind her.

Since Blossom was alright going up, Buttercup figures she and Bubbles would have to be the one's to show the boys upstairs. 

They had to meet the Mayor and sign contracts on their stay in Townsville. The girls too had to sign an agreement to watch them.

Buttercup levitated just slightly. It caught the attention of the people around her but she paid them no mind. Instead she spotted a timid blonde trying to get his brother away from an uncomfortable woman, and probably upstairs.

On foot she made her way over before pulling both boys by the ears. They wailed and Butch even rose a fist to knock the girl in the gut once he saw her. 

Though her blood pumped green with rage, she refused to bite at his prompt for a fight. Her eyes glanced over at the lift where Bubbles had already stepped in with Brick.

"Listen." Buttercup said dropping her hands, "Blossom's on our case about getting done with the photos and the contracts, so that we can make it on time to a party." This was the truth, though Buttercup was excited to go, she didn't like how Blossom suddenly made it about being punctual.

Butch grinned like a Cheshire. He'd definitely grown into his ears, Buttercup noticed. And she didn't mind his haircut, it looked bold. "Rings?" She scoffed when she saw his hands.

He didn't stutter, "All the better to beat your face in my dear."

Boomer sighed irritatedly and gestures towards the gold doors, "Can we just go? I don't want Brick on my case for not stopping you two from fighting like the animals you are."

"Hey." They green pair said in unison.

As Buttercup actually looked up at the boy, she actually marvelled at his scale in height and his admirable features. His jaw was nicely rigid, so was his frustration grew the muscle grew pleasantly. His eyes were quite literally rapids. She though she remembered his eyes darker, but they were bright and electrifying.

He had nice shoulders too, it seemed he just couldn't stop getting better looking.

"Huh, such a stereotype." She murmured.

His gaze bit down on her, but didn't look terrifying at all, "What?"

"Dumb and beautiful." 

Butch, though probably amused, stood for his brother. "Don't act like you're not every wanna be Billie Eilish girl out there."

Buttercup sizzled beneath her skin at the sight of the green eyes boy. His very voice drove her insane. She hoped he would slip up at some point. Just once so that she could beat the smugness out of him. 

"Come along Miguel and Julio."

Forever unable to shut up, or let buttercup have her quips, Butch smirked, "Guess that makes you, Chel. My childhood crush actually."

Boomer snorted at that.

Buttercup, being the last, signed the contract and waited for the drawling about the regulations and such to stop. Buttercup however noticed how much Brick talked his way into eliminating some of the rules. One being that they can't drive around or fly around. He got them to let them drive at the least.

And he also convinced the mayor to let them walk around unaccompanied by the powerpuff girls. That too was a relief to her.

Next came the more agitating part. Morbucks wanted pictures for her magazine's blog. She's taken the role of the guardian for the boys. It's sus, but Buttercup didn't think too much into it.

Buttercup bet she's just thirsty for the commotion and views she'll get if she managed to get pictures of time old enemies posing together.

And the brunette woman does it to her best ability, feeding the public with colour coded ships and tropes. 

Buttercup finds it demeaning to have her choices narrowed down to her looks. She didn't want photos period, but had she wanted them, she would like to pick and choose who she does it with. Not automatically get paired with the her or their group.

She watched Blossom standing beside Brick, absolutely infuriated that they looked good. They looked so... right and correct and she knew, she just knew in the depths of her being that she and Butch would look right too.

They were gonna stand there, both scandalous personalities, looking right for each other, like unique puzzle pieces in a board game.

Speaking of, the oaf sits on a crate far off from her with his jacket over his shoulder and sleeves pulled up. Tattoos scale his forearms. They look rather delicate and intricate. She wonders what it is but not deeply. 

Buttercup raised her head at Bubbles' squeals, she was absolutely perfect for the job. He's wide and alluring, her outfit something out of vogue, her make up devastatingly adoring.

Butch managed a whistle, and murmured, "What an angel."

And it struck her, because it was true. Her fingers buzzed eagerly at the ideas swirling inside her head. 

Boomer, poor cluelessly attractive Boomer, watched the camera with a bored tone, obviously uncomfortable, but Bubbles made it look like it was what they were striving for. The nonchalant beauty effect.

But the moment the photographer announced he had what he needed, Bubbles was as far away as possible from the man.

He in fact decided he didn't want to be around that much anymore and asked to go the bathroom.

Buttercup was then in front of the camera with Butch behind her. His head, lowered, hovers above her shoulders. Giving the "mirror" image Shot they want. 

Butch get more smug with every picture they take. And soon Buttercup decides she done and storms away. 

Before she can leave Blossom asks, "Where are you headed?"

She comes up with an excuse, "Boomer's been gone a while."

Brick's ears perk at that, "I can get him." 

"No." Blossom and Buttercup immediately snap. It's not often the two agree on something so their command speaks volumes.

Bubbles raises a hand, "I can stick around with Ms Morbucks and the boys. Right ma'am."

The elegant woman raises her head in question before smiling, "Of course. You can give some critiques on some of these photos."

Butch, shrugs nonchalant to the idea. And continues to spin at his dorky rings. Brick however once told no seems to have a new aura, "I'm still coming. If he's done something I need to be there on his behalf."

And so Buttecup ends up standing there in the lift, feeling like a third wheel amongst the pair. She catches her sister's glances at the much taller man. Buttercup can't decide whether there's positive connotations to the look or negative. She seemed rather infuriated by the fact that he insisted on coming. 

Buttercup's thoughts are answered when Blossom starts, "Buttercup and I would've handled this just fine."

Brick didn't hesitate to retort, "Boomer is already on his toes no ways am I letting you guys freak him out into making a mistake."

"Freak him out? It's not like we would've attacked him."

Buttercup cringed in both annoyance and embarrassment. 

"She would've." Buttercup received that as a shot against herself but chooses not to interfere, Bloss is already on a roll. 

"She's not a barbarian like your brother!"

"Cause you got a leash tight around her neck," he spits with as much zest as her older sister. 

Buttercup's nails dig into her palms, the door slides open after the lift comes to a halt.

"Oh like you don't drag you brothers around my the neck. Literally it's like they don't breathe without your say so!"

The door bings open and Buttercup shoves her sister out and halts Brick's movements. His skin is warm, or breaks through his undershirt, the button up and the shirt to her outstretched fingers.

His eyes lock on her like a bear trap does into skin. He is terrifying. But Buttercup has seen terrifying, and it's not something she's known for cowering against.

"Bloss, just go ahead and find his ass so we can leave!" She growls at her sister who makes a face. 

"Don't ever push me again," the red head bites. Buttercup gives her a look that says it's never gonna happen. 

Brick, shoves her hand away and makes his way out the small confined space, and Buttercup jumps to his catch up to him. She's short, she knows it. Her sisters are the taller ones with Blossom coming on top.

But Brick is a head taller than Blossom, and Buttercup is half a head shorter than Blossom. So that says a lot about the height difference between the pair.

His strides are long and furious, and she struggles to keep up. Stopping dead in her tracks, the short haired girl floats and grabs the read head by the blazer. 

He jerks backward at the sudden force making her chuckle a little. Obviously behind pissed the man turns around read in the face and swatting at her hands, "Do you have an issue?"

He looks down on he but she covers for height in intimidation, "Many. What's your point?"

He breathes out through his nose like a bull. Buttercup has never fought Brick, but she feels she wants to. She can't imagine how exhilarating it might be to go up against someone so formidable.

"Let me just find my brother. You can go back upstairs if you want." They stand in the exposed hallway. In the open plan many people busy around, unbeknownst to their mostly hidden figures.

Buttercup partly agrees, "Okay. But I'm not going back. You're my problem now so slow down. And we'll find Boomer."

Brick actually manages a ghost of a smile, "You can't keep up?"

She takes a dangerous step towards him, "Try flying next to me then we'll talk about who can't keep up."

::::

~Butch~

Butch carried the last of the equipment he was asked to, to the lift and left it there for those guys to finish off. 

Morbucks was a difficult person to be around. The woman always wore these black cat sunglasses, and a stern look on her awfully angled face. She could convince anyone with the right words that her ideas were good. He knew because she did it to Brick.

They should've decided to study in Citiesville. At least there people didn't spit on the ground the boys walked on. Even the men he just helped watch him wearily.

At least he wasn't completely alone either the woman. There in the small living room space that was used for photos, Bubbles sat on a velvet green couch with beautiful golden design on the wooden frame.

He watched as she clicked away at something on a laptop. She was doing exactly what the taller woman had asked, to proof the photos.

He watched her for so long, even noticing how the glitter beneath her eyes look like she was an angel crying holy water, that he was stunned to hear her high pitched voice call out to him.

He frowned, not sure she had really said his name. But she said it again, "Butch." This time looking up.

Butch gave her a crude look, "What?"

He didn't like how Morbucks removed her attention from her phone to them. Bubbles simply nodded him over. So he went her way.

She turned moved to turn the laptop his way, but he perched right behind the couch leaning his whole weight on his outstretched arms. Velvet felt weird against his rough hands.

"Look."

He lowered his head in the slightest to look over the photo of him, in singularity, seated on the accent couch's arm looking out the window into the night. 

This was about about the point where the others had left. Bubbles asked to take a few single shots of him before they packed up. He had already taken the damn black blazer off and pulled up his white sleeves. So the design of his tattoo was very much exposed as he lifted a cigarette to his mouth.

He still didn't get why she wanted pictures of him. It was all tantalising really cause she kept telling him to sit still.

"Yeah what about it?" He asked rather uninterested, although the image was very well composed.

She shrugs, and he can tell she suddenly feels stupid for calling him over, "I just thought you'd wanna see how they turned out." Her voice is small.

Butch stands up straight, bored now, "What you want me to congratulate you?" Really she bothered him to look for praise. 

Where were his brothers anyways. He was here for the food and all he got was table snacks, and now he was still here while they were all somewhere else.

He ultimately decided he'd leave on his own, "I wanna leave now. Ms Morbucks," the woman looked up at him through cat eyes, "Is that alright with you?"

She looked pulled out of the grips of a good TV show, he didn't understand why, "Ah, yes of course. The car could take you. But I cannot escort you. Bubbles," he could sense her aqua eyes growing with excitement, "would you dear?"

Bubbles look hesitant, which irritated Butch. What, did she have something better to do? "That isn't necessary I can go on my own. I'm no threat alone."

"No unfortunately according to the contract you boys can't be left alone if separated. There's a greater risk of scheming." Morbucks explained. "Please Bubbles, I still have to send the guests home at the end of the night."

The blonde out on her best smile and shut the laptop in front of her. Butch wished she had a backbone and disagreed. In fact he was fine to just stay here and wait.

"Of course!" She chirped. "I'll take you home Butch, but do you mind if we make a pitstop?"

He raised a brow, now he had to run errands? He opened his moth to protest against him but Morbucks gave him a look, it was intense behind the matted glass. And he didn't fear what she would do, because Butch would defy her any time of the day no matter how terrifying or generous she was. 

But it was Brick's face that played in the back of his mind, and how his ol' big bro, would probably severely beat him. Butch looked down at Bubbles, "Not at all."

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was quiet outside here home, the noise of the city was minimal, and the suburb neighbourhood had little to no cars driving by. 

Bubbles didn't invite him in, she insisted he stay in the car. He could however see her shifting around through the three windows.

Butch tapped his foot frustrated with the quite and tried his hardest to focus on the noise of the city. It was seriously far too quite.

But Bubbles was back soon enough and found herself back in the backseat of the car Morbucks leant then. The driver asked if they were good to go before driving away from the boring neighbourhood.

Butch frowned at the bags she held, "You smuggling drugs or something?"

Bubbles scoffed amused at the accusation, but at the same time he heard the nervous hitch in her tone, "It's just a change of clothes for the mall party."

He forgot about it that. Remembering the chaos he saw in the photos he commented, "Doesn't sound like something you three would be interested in."

She made a face, "Why not?"

He shrugged simply, still spinning rings around his fingers, "Red's a little too reserved, maybe that brat Buttercup would rave I'm not sure. But you, you're too soft for that type of environment."

She pouted likes child, "Too soft? I fight monsters like three times a month minimum."

He laughed to himself at the small reaction. As the street lights flashed over and over and over her face, she turned red in her cheeks.

"I can handle raves." She folded her arms frustratedly. 

He chuckled lightly, out loud now, "Okay then. I wanna go too."

Bubbles didn't seem to like that idea. So he further insisted, "Come on, take me to the party. I could use a load off after spending three years in jail.” He brought his head back in the comfortable cushion. “Besides, if you don't invite me willingly I'll just crash anyways."

The flame in her blue eyes calmed down as she reluctantly agreed. 

Butch was excited for the booze and hoped there would be pizza.


	2. TWO.

Brick

Brick and Buttercup ran into Blossom who still had yet to find the blonde boy. Brick too had checked every men's room here and still there was no sign of Boomer. 

Buttercup groaned as the orchestra began to play, “You know we could be listening to real music instead of this shit!”

Blossom gave her a look that Brick didn't really understand, but it looked menacing.

Brick glanced down at the dome shaped performance hall. The orchestra was at the end of it, in front of the large glass windows that showed the city skyline. The sound varied nicely along the theatre, he was certain what he could hear from where he stood in the eco direction level corridor, you could hear from where the crowd had gathered.

An idea crossed his mind. "Music? In the main hall?" He looked down the balcony, then looked up to see if there were more floors. And surely enough he found Boomer standing behind the glass of the domed rotunda. Wind lapped at his brother’s suit from the outside. 

Brick’s rage built in his very being. How dare he just go away without warning? He could've at least let them know where he was at that moment, even if he hadn’t announced it to everyone, and just told Brick.

He rose off the ground, dust followed at his electrified aura. 

Blossom whispered frustratedly at him, "Brick what do you think you're doing?" Right, Brick wasn’t allowed to fly. He cursed at his mistake, it had been a near two hours since signing the damned contract.

Buttercup, far more reasonable in this moment than her sister, followed his gaze to the blonde behind glass. "I didn't need this tonight," she murmured under her breath. 

Blossom literally yanked him back to the ground, reminding him that he was still flying—this rule would be kinda difficult, he realised—and immediately flinched at the heat that radiated off his skin. He wanted to say it was Boomer's fault, but he didn’t feel she deserved an explanation.

"I'll go, before you choose to make a scene." Blossom demanded. As Brick looked down on her he realised how much he didn't miss her attitude. 

The way she rolled her eyes got to him the most. It was demeaning to say the least, she had a smug aura around her that made her think she could just force her authority on any other living being. He felt bad for her sisters. 

Buttercup spoke up, grabbing his attention. He didn't realise just how hard he and Blossom were staring at each other. He regretted not blowing her eyes out with a beam. 

"I'll get him. I'm kinda sick of tired of the both of you." She didn't even wait for a response, just up and flew towards the blue Rowdyruff Boy.

Blossom tapped her foot obviously upset Buttercup had shut her down. Brick found it satisfying to see the pink eyed girl put in her place.

He watched the pair near the dome. Buttercup was muttering bloody murder and threatening his brother, and Boomer, like he was recently, was completely dismissive towards her.

He strained his super hearing, "I wanna hear the song!" His brother whined more then said. 

"If you don't walk through that opening right now, so help me I will stick my hand clean through the glass and yank you through the rest of—"

Blossom nudged him, "Excuse me I'm talking to you."

He wished to be up there, dealing with his brother or getting threatened by the green one. But he was stuck here listening to whatever nagging Blossom was about to say.

"I wasn't listening." He said simply and she made a face in annoyance. 

"I asked why the hell you guys are even here." She said sternly with her arms folded over the soft tulle. 

Brick looked down at her pure curiosity and rolled his eyes, "We—"

Their phones buzzed simultaneously, and from the sounds of it, Buttercups's and Boomer's did too.

Brick read a message from Butch; "Managed to crash the powerpuff girl's party boys! You coming!"

Blossom murmured what Brick was thinking, "Oh god no."

He heard Boomer give quite the opposite reaction and watched a his brother returned into the building through the oculus. "A party! I'm down." The blonde whooped.

As they reached the reds, Buttercup shrugged, "Oh well. We've spent this long with them. What's a whole sunrise party." The sisters had gotten a separate message from Bubbles.

"Sunrise?" Brick repeated in shock. 

Buttercup scoffed alongside Boomer as he cackled mockingly, "Oh come on Bricky—"

The red brother glared at the name. 

"—what a way to spend our first night free." He turned to the pink powerpuff, winced at the look on her face then to the green powerpuff. "Lead the way please." He grinned.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes much to Brick's amusement, "Pretty boys don't last long at this kinda party."

"Buttercup, they are not going."

Brick was surprised to see the green powerpuff disobey an order, "Shit Bloss it'll be fine. I'll watch pretty boy here, Bubs has an eye on the real threat, and you watch this absolute strawberry snack ,huh?"

Boomer bit his tongue on account of one of Bricks looks. 

"What if I don't wanna go?" The red headed man protested.

Both Buttercup and Boomer gave him a dismissive look, "You're coming."

"If you're anything like Blossom. This will be good for you. Let's go," Buttercup said as the final word.

::::

Bubbles

Bubbles didn't even get a hit yet! She didn't even figure out the nooks where she could hide from her sisters and let the chemical X calm down high in thirty minutes. And already, already, Butch was in a fight. 

See the pair had been sitting on the broke down escalator along with a few of Bubbles' friends.

Ashlee had his head in her lap, more stoned than him obviously, because she wouldn’t let him get so close to her otherwise. She seemed to be enjoying his company. He puffed another cloud into her face to which she giggled. All her other female friends sat around him too, and the boys lacrosse team stood nearby as well. Like they could do something if he acted out. 

Some insisted Bubble take a hit of something, and though she itched for it, she refused. Soon enough she'd go to the bathroom with Ashlee and she could get it over and done with. She didn’t want Butch knowing that dirty secret about herself.

Butch looked at Bubbles from the corner of his eye, which she caught easily. He was shirtless, rid of the constricting linen shirt, but still in his tailored pants. 

Ashlee wore his shirt. Bubbles wished she wasn't confined to one place, she watched Robin dance through the crowd as she socialised. Bubbles had to get down there, sitting around doing nothing while Butch had his share of admirers was boring as hell.

Butch seemed to notice her numbed expression, "You look depressed. Why don't you just take one hit." He raised the joint to her, and she pushed it away.

"I'm good. It's just I should be down there chatting." She pouted feeling the weight of her own words. 

"What, are you the host?" He sat up to which Ashlee whimpered. 

The almond eyed girl soon got over the little upset and took another drag, "There's no "host" but it is her birthday celebration."

Butch's green eyes lit up in surprise, "Oh! What today?" 

Bubbles giggled politely, "No silly. Tomorrow. It's a sunrise party so that we can spend the rest of the day with just family."

Butch stood up. He wobbled on his feet and shook his head to slow the dizzying. "Come on then, let's go say thank you to your guests."

Bubbles had looked up at him in surprise. Wow he was much sweeter when he was high. She stood too. He didn't bother jogging down the escalator. He simply stepped off the edge of the belt, scaring half the people who forgot he could fly.

Technically he wasn't allowed too. But Bubbles decided she wouldn't mention it. She too floated down the the floor. At the sight of her many clapped and wished her an early happy birthday.

This is where the fun stopped. 

Bubbles was followed by an obedient Butch, she was sure he was getting off his high soon, these things never lasted with the chemical x in our bodies. But still he followed, calmly, and not paying any mind to those who muttered obscenities that were directed at him.

Bubbles had started to believe it was enough, and that they should return to Ashlee and the others. But just before she could force him in the other direction. Mitch Michelson, drunk off his ass, let out a bellow, "Props to you Bubbles! You got one of those dogs on a leash, just where he belongs."

Butch huffed, "Watch yourself man." Bubbles commended him on not retaliating. But she figured it was because his body was tired from fighting the drugs out his system. 

Bubbles too turned to Mitch, "That's enough. He's just here to have fun."

The dumb look on Tyson’s face twisted, "B-Bubbles... don't tell me Bubbles that he's gone and made you his bitch!"

Bubbles was quick to look for Butch's reaction. She rarely cared for insults. She used to cry about them, but now she found it better to ignore it. Then she wouldn't be seen as the baby powerpuff. Butch looked blank too, he wasn't insulted, Bubbles thought he just looked confused. 

He looked down on her, quite literally and figuratively, chuckling lightly, "You let him talk to you like that?" She shrunk at the weight of his gaze. "No wonder they think you're the weakest of your sisters."

The crowd that gathered, took the insult illy. "Hey man," Tyson spoke. The dark boy let go of a random girl he had found around his arm and stepped towards the green Rowdyruff boy. "Watch your mouth.

Butch scoffed, "Watch my mouth? You’re the one calling your golden girl a bitch!"

The guy’s face grew taut with guilt but tried to play it off, "Man I think it's time you left."

Bubbles didn't know what to do. She agreed, Butch shouldn't have come. He should have left to stop the fight from escalating.

But at the same time, Butch was right that Mitch had started this mess.

"Me?" His buzzed hair stood on end as his eyes lit up in the dim of the mall. Lights all around them held vivid colour over the scape, and yet still his eyes were the brightest.

Bubbles turn at him, "Calm down." She said sternly, though in the back of her mind she was wavering. What would Blossom do? Blossom would kick Butch out. And then she’d yell at Bubbles for making such a dumb decision and letting him come. She was grateful for sending the warning message earlier, surely her sisters were on their way. 

Bubbles instantly regretted the relief she found in knowing her sisters would come and save her from this conflict.This was why everyone thought she was the weaker sibling. Bubbles would handle this herself, "He's right, let's go. I'll take you home."

Butch’s eyes flared in time with his pulse, it was stunning but Bubbles had no time to wonder if that’s what her eyes looked like too. "Hell no! I'm just here to have fun, that's what you said. I'm not leaving cause your friends here say so!"

Tyson and Mitch took two steps forward, now gesturing for Butch to take a step away from Bubbles, "You heard what she said, now leave or else."

Butch laughed, he laughed so hard his chest hurt. 

Bubbles felt afraid. She couldn’t help but wish Buttercup were here to handle him, she wasn't sure she could handle the toughest fighter's equal. 

"Or else what, man?" Butch asked when his laugh went still. The room silenced too, someone even stopped the music. "You'll hit me?"

"If I have to." Tyson agreed while Mitch inched backwards. 

The two boys were suddenly nose to nose. Butch slowly turned his head to the left, looking down at Bubbles with mean disrespectful forest eyes, and spoke to Tyson, "Hit me."

‘It’s your fault,’ his eyes were saying. ‘If I hit this dickhead it’s all your fault.’ Both superhumans knew that if the boys fought, Tyson would end up close to death. She shook her head at Butch desperately. 

Butch tapped his exposed cheek slowly, taunting her more than Tyson, "Right here."

Bubbles was quicker, in the spur of the moment she screamed, and her banshee like screech sent the boy down to the ground.

Tyson jumped back along with the rest of the crowd. And Bubbles held Butch down to the ground with her voice, literally denting the ground beneath them.

When she stopped, she noticed how his ears and the new cut on his head bled in response to the attack. 

And though she felt a small victory, Bubbles had forgotten a little fact. The harder the greens were hit, the harder they came back. Butch rose like the dead, coming to his feet and slowly wiping away at the blood over his brow.

Bubbles' skin prickled at the electricity that surrounded him as green static danced around his skin. 

"Butch." She warned.

But he continued to grow the green ball of his forcefield energy from his two hands. The baron of beserk twitched the way she remembered he did. It was like the energy excited his cells.

"Butch!" Brick's voice was a roar among the quiet. 

"Don't you dare touch her," Buttercup attacked on sight, not paying mind to the people around her she zipped right towards him.

She didn't touch him though because he let the forcefield burst in an expansion of energy Bubbles had never seen before. It wasn't like her own energy orbs. It knocked the crowd back into each other, and blew out all the lights in the room.

"Butch! Out now!" Brick said once more, zipping to his brother and grabbing him by the ear. 

Bubbles watched with her night vision, still in shock of the severity of the situation. Buttercup was on the ground. Making a similar dent into the ground that Butch had when Bubbles attacked.

Bubbles' voice was small, "You good Butters?"

The green powerpuff nodded her head, "What the hell were you thinking Bubbles."

The doors opening offered light to the scene. And when the boys could be seen, the crowd roared infidelities. "Go back to where you came from!" "Get out the town." "I'll get you Butch!"

Similar to his brother, Boomer giggled at the last threat, his own eyes lighting up with lightning, "How cute." 

And they were gone.

Blossom calmed the crowd while Bubbles sat back catching her breath, "It's alright everyone. We'll see that this is handled."

::::

Boomer

Boomer and Butch watched Brick pace back and forth. They didn't even have time to really indulge in just how nice their little two bedroom apartment was, because Brick was too fricken angry at Butch, and Butch was too flipping angry about the damned party. But this was Brick's moment to rave, not Butch's and certainly never Boomer's.

Butch finally spoke up, "I'm sorry man... I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"No shit." He retorted, spit flying from his lips. "Tell me what happened. Tell me again."

"One of the guys called me Bubbles' party said she had me on a leash."

Boomer sunk in his seat. He didn't like where this was going to end up. Brick just wanted to be more angry, Brick wanted to hit something, wanted to convince himself that attacking these guys was worth the risk. "Then tried to fight me."

"Did she help you?"

Butch knew Brick knew the answer to that question. "Bro—"

"Did she?"

"No..." Boomer could see Butch was getting irritated too. But not at the situation, more so at Brick. "She thought it would be best if I left." The green eyed boy stood from the L shaped couch, "But man, it was bound to happen. Let's just leave it—"

Brick held a finger up in thought. Boomer didn't think it would go this south. Seeing Brick bash a few things was low, but it was the safest scenario. Seeing Brick think, like truly plot, that was bloody terrifying.

His red eyes lit up with an idea, "We’re gonna get those girls. And those dumbasses

"How?" Boomer squeaked. "How without getting kicked out the damn city?"

Brick grinned, arms folded and secretly delighted that the blonde had asked, "We'll become golden boys. All round sportsmen and academic students. We'll be buddy buddy with them. Even go as far as to get those girls to fall love with us."

Boomer watched his brother skeptically, "What then switch up on everyone?"

Brick nodded, "Yeah. Well break their little Powerpuff girls’ hearts. It'll be our goodbye gift to them, making them hate themselves for trusting us. It’s the most legal thing we can do."

Butch scoffed, "I'm not smooching up Buttercup."

Boomer couldn’t believe that was his brother’s take away but admitted it was a good point. Bubbles would be the unfortunate choice for the blonde. Imagine the amount of attention he’d get with Townsville’s most social powerpuff girl. "I'll take Buttercup!" He vouched at the same time Brick did.

He raised a brow at the red head, "Seriously."

Butch scoffed, "Good luck to you fools. I'll take Bubbles. She doesn't seem difficult. Also she's the reason my ears bled."

"You healed." Brick shot back. The latter brother shrugged. Red eyes challenging, Brick turned back to Boomer, "Why do you want Buttercup?"

Boomer folded his arms. She's less conspicuous. "She's not problematic. Blossom has the world around her petite finger and Bubbles is already dibs-ed."

Brick made a face, "I'm not taking Blossom."

"Why not," Boomer raised his voice. Brick was for once in his life being absolutely idiotic. "You're the only one out of the three of us who would ever have a living chance at going out with her!"

Brick shrugged nonchalantly, "I know that."

"Then why should I take her?" Boomer didn't want to "be" with someone who demeaned him. And Blossom was absolutely intelligent, gorgeous, and leader of the damned Powerpuff girls.

Boomer got enough shit at home, with his brothers deciding his every move. Imagine being stuck in a relationship where he got the same bull.

Brick placed his hands on his hips in thought, "Buttercup would be as difficult for you."

Boomer highly disagreed, "No. We had a moment up there in the city hall."

He was over exaggerating. Buttercup floated up into his perspective and he had rather rudely told her to move so he could watch the orchestra play. 

"You don't need to see them to hear the music." Her words were painful to him. 

Did she know nothing of opera's and orchestras. He went on a rant about how it was a show more than just noise. And she said to him again, "What a cliché." He asked what she meant. "Sexy, tall, blue eyes, blonde hair and a soft spot for music and the arts. Cliché." 

He noticed she was only teasing of course. Her eyes glimmered with amusement, little sparks in green within the clouds of her eyes. But he didn't take it too kindly

He had scoffed, "Don't think yourself outside the mould."

Brick spoke up, pulling Boomer back to reality, "We did too. She let her guard down for a little while we were looking for you."

Butch snorted, "Wow. Such fools you both are. She's just like that, a tease."

"Fine." Brick huffed, "You don't have to date her. If you're right about Blossom then I'll just have to break both Buttercup and Blossom."

Boomer raises a brow, "So I get none?"

"Exactly." He grins, "Just I don’t know, befriend her or something. We still need to convince all three of them were good people. The rest of the city will be easy after that.” 

Boomer only agreed because he couldn't be bothered with the odd plan. He had a feeling things weren't gonna go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bet you’re all wondering why Brick is acting so dumb (cause this plan is dumb) and you’ll find out as the book progresses


	3. THREE

Blossom

"What exactly did you think was going to happen if you brought a Rowdyruff boy to a party with innocent civilians?" Her chest felt tight at the thought of Bubbles near Butch for so long. He was by far the most dangerous when it came to combat skills, simply because he was so unpredictable and rampant.

Butch is actually so dangerous, that when Buttercup identified that he was using martial arts at random times, they all made it a priority to learn it during training.

It was of course the next day, their eighteenth birthday, and Blossom felt like she was getting a migraine. Buttercup was hurt, rather badly actually and was still feeling a little sore from the close range blast. And Bubbles was bunched up in a ball behind Blossom on the bed, obviously still in shock from the previous night.

Buttercup spoke up, she was on Blossom’s couch and hand a hand over her bandaged ribs, "I think Bubbles did a great job. She was able to hold Butch, of all people, down for who knows how long. Which," Blossom rolled her eyes as she heard the switch in her tone, "proves my point that I've been trying to get through to you for as long as we've known those guys; we can fight each other's adversaries. We can beat what isn't us."

Blossom shot Buttercup a look. This was an on-going argument between the pair, more especially when the boys were up to their nonsense, "You're the strongest of us it's only reasonable that you fight Butch."

"Butch had me on the ground just hours ago." Blossom noticed the desperate look in her sister's eyes. "He’s adapted his forcefield into a combustible weapon, Bloss. Professor even said yesterday in the brief, he created his own mild EMP! We need to train for different scenarios, we’re predictable."

Blossom understood the concern. It wasn’t just about the Rowdyruff boys. Townsville was getting awful quite these days and awful quiet meant danger more often than not. Maybe adding new skills to their combat styles would benefit the sisters for the long run.

The migraine grew larger at the thought of it. "Okay..." Blossom finally gave in a little, "okay but we'll have to take it serious okay. We'll have a meeting as the three of us, and we'll discuss our own weaknesses and that of the boys okay... just in case."

———

Bubbles slept in Blossom's bed that night, tucked under her sister's arm. Blossom’s stomach was filled with vegan red velvet cake, but her heart was still heavy with a sour taste on this year’s birthday.

Blossom knew Bubbles wasn't asleep yet, she could hear it in her breath. She asked—to allow her sister the space to talk about it—"Are you still a little shaken?"

Bubbles unfolded, "Tyson called me a bitch." Blossom tensed at the fowl language. Only Buttercup ever said something vulgar. And Blossom was always there to lecture her on it. "And... and Butch, he didn't even insult me. In fact he just told me the flat truth. He said that's why people walk all over me, cause I don't do anything about what they say about me."

Blossom furrowed her brows, "People don't say a lot about you. They all love you." 

Bubbles fell into a long silence. Blossom believed the conversation would end there but her sister spoke up once more. "It was...scary taking him down, Bloss. Knowing he was stronger than me, that he was like Buttercup, and that there are days Buttercup doesn't come out of a fight with him in the best shape—terrified me."

"I know... I'm sorry."

"But I didn't mind it." Blossom was slightly surprised at the turn, "It felt good to be what stood between him, and everyone around us. I'm just sorry I didn't act further."

"You did what you could." Again the room fell into silence. It didn't feel nice, it left Blossom with too many thoughts as per usual. She itched for something to distract from the issue at hand. "What do you think a fight between Brick and Buttercup would be like?"

Bubbles cringed in amusement and her big blue eyes looked up at her sister, "Absolutely incredible and absolutely terrifying."

Blossom agreed, "Butters is the get hit and hit harder type and Brick—"

"Brick's very smart. I'd like to see Buttercup adjust to his methods. To think instead of..."

Blossom giggled, "Instead of rushing in like a bull. I get you."

:::::

Butch

School was absolutely horrendous. 

They got a lift with Princess Morbucks of all people, she and her mother lived one floor above them in the very fancy Morbucks Tower owned by Mr Morbucks.

But she was unusually quiet, her acrylics nails bouncing across her phone were the only solid sound coming from her. Butch felt the need to listen in on her heart just to check if she wasn’t a bot. 

Her hair was down across her shoulders in lovely curls and she wore a yellow blouse with nicely fitting jeans. Butch couldn't lie, she was absolutely gorgeous. She just had a mouth on her that Butch could never really grow to like.

Teens all around them gave the boys looks, same as when he was at that party. They were scoping them out with both fear and hatred. He wondered who'd step up to him first, and whether he could control his temper.

He had to admit it was strange being around people his age—or rather biologically his age, not really chronologically. What was he truly if he was born in a six year old’s body; twelve? 

Princess walked in front of them, her mother had asked her to escort them to the principal's office. On the way Brick asked questions like the knowledge thirsty freak he was. Boomer kept his ear phones in, separate to the noise and commotion around them.

The thought of the little things in his ears made Butch sensitive. He knew his ears were all right and fixed thanks to the chemical x flowing in his blood, but wow did the little blondie have pipes on her. It felt as if his ears were both shattered and cleared.

Is that why everything felt so full right now? He looked to his brothers, calm as the middle of a storm. He felt like he was circling them, watching them from the heat of it all.

Was it really only Butch who felt suffocated at the moment? Was it really only him who could hear everything at once. He could feel his frustrating twitch coming back.

"So the lacrosse team, how do you get on it." This was Brick's sixth question. How the hell was Butch even able to keep track?

Princess chortled, "As if they'll let you superhumans on the team."

"What? Buttercup isn't on a sports team?" Brick queried. 

Butch rolled his eyes, wow Brick was really taking his plan seriously. Butch sighed as he realised he'd have to pull his weight to. He often didn't understand most of Brick's idea's but they always worked out as long as his brothers had his back on it.

Princess hesitated, "Well—I mean, she is. She's on the lacrosse team."

"Thought there was only a boys team?" Brick murmured. 

Butch bit back a mocking laugh, "Wouldn't stop her, dumbass." He found it's entertaining how his brothers underestimated the toughest fighter.

Now he had to find the "joy and the happiness" and figure out how to trick her into hanging out with him. Couldn’t be that hard, he was at her birthday party after all.

————————————————————

Principal Keene had her fingers interlocked as she looked into the boys' souls. She had a mean look for such a short lady and he blue eyes sent physical chills up Butch’s spine. "You're all sorted then. Schedules and clubs you can join are all in the envelopes I handed you." 

Blossom was at her side, head up and pretty porcelain skin taught in an intimidating glare. Butch wanted to tell her to smile, just to see what she would do but held his tongue. In contrast to their sister Blondie was all smiles and Buttercup couldn't have been bothered with the trio.

"I had a question." Butch said raising his hand far too high, far too quick and startling a Blossom into fight mode. He grinned cheekily. He was the only one that noticed her flinch through, his bloody hyper attentiveness. "The lacrosse team,” Butch continued. ”I was hoping I could join."

Butch doubted Brick had any intention in playing sports. He mentioned being academic students. Brick would have to snatch top spot himself. There was no way Mr. Dumbest of the Dumb could do that, and Butch didn't care for grades so much. He could keep them up but never out shone anyone.

Boomer seemed to like that thought, "Hey could I too? I'm a mean defender."

Buttercup objected, her lime green eyes looked down on Butch. He clenched his fists, "They'll just cheat. I don't want them on my team."

Ms Keene thought otherwise, "We do not hinder others' chances to express themselves. So let them do trials and you can be the judge of whether they're fit enough for the team."

The green powerpuff didn't bother arguing. Butch concidered just how much power Ms Keene had on these girls.

"And you Brick, any extra curriculum you'd like to try?"

The freckled boy thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so. I'll already be occupied with all my advanced classes."

"Glad that's all sorted then," the woman smiled. Butch didn’t like how friendly it was, it was rather psychotic how terrifying yet approachable she seemed. “Girls if you'd please show them to class then?"

As they all walked out of class and Blossom led him to English, Butch got a sick feeling in his trembling body. It was only him, only he felt the cloud of eyes, only he felt whispers scream in his skull. 

He reconsidered an earlier thought. Previously he wondered which student would get to him first, which one would start a fight with him. But Butch should really be concerned about how long it would be until himself started a fight.

———

Butch had only one class with Bubbles, and it was PE. Butch fixed his shoes as he sat on the benches of the field. He looked across the field and saw members of the lacrosse team tossing balls around.

They were allowed to do what they please, this coach had a favouritism problem.

Tyson and Mitch Mitch-whatever along with Buttercup and one other guy, were on the far side of the field doing what they wanted.

Butch had swapped the school PE shirt he was given for his own grey tank top. It sat loosely on his body, oversized because Morbucks’ assistant overestimated the boys' size when she was ordering the clothes they had chosen.

He didn't mind it though, not one bit actually. He sort of liked the way some girls guiltily admired his physique. ‘That’s right,’ he thought, ‘you may hate me but I’m freakin’ sexy!’

"All right class," the coach called, "twice around the field." The whole class groaned in painful dread.

He hummed to himself, happy to get a little work done. He always did like running in the prison yard when they were let outside, even though his body was wasted from the antidote x. It was honestly the only workout he could do in that state.

"You," the coach called him out. Butch noticed how his height was well over his own, "I want you to do at least fifteen."

Butch mockingly pouted, "Already hate me, coach?" He flexed his fingers over and over getting somewhat excited.

The man's green eyes bore down on Butch's much brighter ones, "Son you're not wearing school required PE uniform and you've got your tattoos showing when that's clearly against school rules."

Butch huffed at the little call out. He simply saluted the gruff man and began his run.

"And run like the rest of us. Like a human, understood." 

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, I’m not human.

The fastest human, according to what he heard Brick mumbling about one time—yes Butch remembered small things like this, he remembered everything actually—Usain Bolts could run up to 27mph. This was his argument to coach when the man told him that he was going too fast. 

Butch kept that pace against the freaking speedometer the coach already had to monitor him.

It only exhausted him because of the amount of control he had to put into keeping a steady pace. One meter per hour over or under and the coach made him do another lap.

On his fifth lap, the last kid of the group's second lap, Butch heard some nonsense from a group of girls, "I don't get how she can even run faster than us when she looks like that."

The second girl had scoffed, "She's a superhero."

"True. Really pisses me off that she can eat all those baked goods she's always making and not be affected by it."

"Well maybe not in fitness, but it sure does something to her figure."

Butch knew that blonde they were talking about could hear them. He could see it in the way her smile wavered as she spoke to the Asian girl he remembers took his shirt. Even high Butch couldn’t forget a thing

Butch had found his express way to making her his. Sure it was slightly cruel, but hey, when the boys left, he might have broken her heart but at least he left her with a little more of a backbone.

On his last lap Buttercup snickered as he ran past her and her little buddies. Butch wondered if she knew that those buffoons had said to Bubbles? Did Blondie not tell them? 

He stopped. Coach didn't even notice because he had gotten bored with Butch. Butch couldn't even blame the man, he too was falling asleep on his feet.

"What?" He prompted, very much aware that her friends had stopped tossing the ball around.

Buttercup held her hands up, "Hey nothing. It's just nice watching you run so slow."

He felt his left eye twitch. "Uh-huh?" He further pushes her. "What's it to you? I'm sure you run just the same here. No ways your pretty commander, with oh so delicious legs just by the way, would let you use your powers to your advantage."

Buttercup's shoulders grew tense, "Watch yourself."

Butch grinned the way he always did with her, "I didn't start this little banter, Butter-boo." She swatted the hand he placed on her head. "But if you engage I can vouch for self defence." The small tease was somewhat of a beg more than a warning. 

He hoped she wouldn’t attack, he hoped she had some sort of restraint so he could match it. Cause if Butter-boo could do it, then he could do it too.

Buttercup's eyes grew dead, fury gone and a new sort of zest in her eyes, "You sure Brick won't pull on your collar if I started a fight?"

Butch shrugged, bemused by the little antics, but somewhat curious if she knew the brutes behind her used the same analogy on him and her sister. 

His eyes glanced over the boys who were giving him hard looks, then grinned down at the ignorance of the shorter person, "I happen to like the way my collar looks." He rubbed his neck leisurely, "Do you like the one Bloss had picked out for you?"

————————

Butch was paired with Bubbles for a few soccer drills.

He enjoyed how Bubbles flinched ever so slightly when she caught him looking at her from across the crowd of gathered teens. Now the two stood a little ways apart passing the flimsy sack of air. She hadn't said a word to him so he started up the conversation.

"I thought your goodie ass would have tried apologising by now."

Bubbles looked up rather stunned and stopped the ball in its tracks. She was going to say sorry, he could see it, but then, then something else flickered in her blue irises, "I prevented a disaster I have nothing to apologise for."

Butch raises his tone to debate otherwise. Since when did she get cocky. “Hey—”

"However,” she continued. I apologise on behalf of the boys for provoking you. That wasn't fair."

Blondie raised her arms to pull her hair back into its fumbling ponytail. He liked her without pigtails. She looked rather mature. 

"Fair enough then." He nodded. 

Satisfied she kicked the ball. 

He sent it back with a great amount of force, for which she had to dive to stop from running past her and possibly hitting a car in the parking lot. The blonde looked up from the floor with her darker brows pulled into a frown, "Hey! No superpowers."

Butch shrugged innocently, "I figured that was why we were paired. To give each other a challenge. But I get it, you're not used to my strength. Buttercup is."

Red in the face, Bubbles rose to her feet, with the deflated ball in her small hands. Butch couldn't lie, he was impressed by her skill.

The nicer powerpuff huffed, "You forget what happened at the party."

Butch's eyes rung at the thought of it. He laughed to hide his slight discomfort, "I remember. It was luck."

He focused his energy into his hands, growing one of his forcefield balls. Bubbles stood at the ready for his attack. She was far more confident than he remembered.

Butch tested the bounce of the sphere of energy. "This shouldn't pop." He calmed down and dropped it to the floor.

"You're not serious.” She calmed a little and frowned slightly, “You're not even allowed to use your powers on school premises." Bubbles warned. Her eyes were dangerously focused on him. The blue tinge in them showed a side of her he had known before. 

Butch shrugged none the less, "I just wanted a new ball.” He stepped up to her, making her feel his intimidating height and uncontrollable energy. It would unnerve her, he knew it. He held the ball out to her. He was aware of how her brain was twirling in her eyes. They were like glass to him, easy to see through. But he had an unnerving feeling she was trying the same thing with him. 

Her head snapped to her sister across the field. Buttercup’s eyes lit the way they did when she wanted a fight. In all honesty that look was everything to him. It brought on the dull calm he always felt in a fight. It was the only time his body felt still, when he was fighting something powerful.

But Butch pulled his eyes away from the other powerpuff to see her sister looking back at him. Bubbles took the ball in her small hands, floated, and in a flash was on the opposite end of the field.

Coach Henderson, like a dog at the catch of a scent, raised his head immediately and barked at Bubbles, “What do you think you’re doing using your powers?”

Bubbles flinched for a moment. But Butch could sense she wasn’t gonna give. So he aided her, “She’s just giving me a little competition coach, that’s all!”

He too was floating slowly backing up to his end. 

The air was lit with a fun kind of electricity. Maybe it was the storm rolling in on grey clouds, but wow was his body buzzing with pure excitement. He wanted to push her to her limits, feel that never ending competition numbing his full thoughts.

Bubble threw the ball high, floated higher with it, then roundhouse kicked it straight to him. He had to stop the ball with his hands—which actually stung. He was too shocked, too caught off guard, and enjoying it all far too much. 

The little rumble of thunder from the sheer force of the kick caught everyone’s attention. 

He wanted to kick it back, he wanted to match her force. But fun was spoiled when the green powerpuff rose and demanded Bubbles stop. The two chatted from the other end of the field. Mumbling bellow anything Butch could hear. He wondered how they learnt to do that. 

Bubbles decedended along with her sister just as the bell rang signalling lunch.

:::::::

Brick

Brick wouldn’t admit it to any living being but he kinda liked school. He felt clear headed, only focused on the catch up work he was to do on top of the already assigned projects. He insisted he do catch up even though the boys weren’t required to. They were only asked to right a test in each subject and complete a few assignments just to have some sort of base mark for the teachers to compare.

Brick sat in the back of the middle row. Beside him the projector whirled while he scribbled a few things that he heard and found important. He also enjoyed life sciences. Brick found a fascination in knowing everything and anything about the workings of a system. The body’s system, nature’s systems, science systems, when he was stressed he liked to think about them. He liked to fit pieces of information like puzzle pieces, relating and correlating small things. 

Brick looked up at the projector screen pulled down, and watched how the heart pumped on command. He wondered if fooling these girls’ hearts would be as simple or as complicated, or if it would even remotely be the same as manipulating an actual heart.

Real hearts, the warm ones in animals, that one could be manipulated into pumping faster or slower, into stopping and in lucky situations into starting again. 

As Brick stared at the back of Bubbles’ head, he thought about her two sisters. He’d have to find what makes each tick. Turning to Boomer further up in the second row, Brick wondered if the sad thing even understood what was going on the screen.

Brick listed things the way he did facts. Blossom was smart. Buttercup is athletic. Everything that would tell him about who they are, was based on those basic titles, he was sure of it. 

Brick decided he’d look outside. Earlier there had been a storm coming he’d even heard the crack of thunder. But now it's clear as day.

—————————————————————

Brick stepped out the lift of the apartment, feet now bare and tapping lightly against the large tiles. He met the kitchen first, grey and monotonous just like the rest of the apartment. The only colour was the navy blue walls behind the kitchen cupboards. The other walls were either this odd concrete looking white wallpaper, or many large stones cemented in. 

But he could learn to appreciate the view of the mainly glass living, dining room and kitchen. At least he could feel like he was flying above the people below.

Brick was driven home without Princess and his brothers.

See the devil girl was still at school, working on the school magazine—like mother like daughter—and his brother’s had trials. Boomer didn’t have his workout clothes on him, because of course they didn’t know they’d be trialed today, and Boomer didn’t have PE. Brick was asked to go get his clothes and leave them with the driver to take back. 

The eldest brother wandered into his blonde’s room. The apartment was seriously strange. On the one end around the corner we’re two rooms. And on the other end another room and an indoor pool. Each room did not have a door. The only doors in the entire apartment were for the bathrooms. Brick quite literally had to walk past Butch’s room to get to his own, cause the corridor practically connected them.

Boomer was on the pool end. Brick walked by the covered body of water and through to his brother’s room. 

It had the least character out of the three boys. Brick had two bookcases, as he had requested and he didn’t like to make his bed so it was a mess of grey and red sheets and pillows. That was more or less his personality. He planned on painting his walls darker too. 

Butch had his gymset all over his room, and his green bedding, and many stickie notes all over his main wall, which Brick didn’t bother trying to read, he didn’t understand the point of them since he was sure Butch could memorise an entire map of a bank given the time, and remember it all in detail five months later.

Boomers room was white all over with no little window into him as a person at all. 

Brick didn’t think too hard about it, not consciously of course. 

Once he had gotten downstairs, he debated whether he should watch his brothers. Or perhaps even watch Buttercup for the sake of learning her mannerisms. He barely knew a thing about her, and knew a whole lot about Blossom.

But…

There was a book waiting for Brick, and this was the first bit of silence he’d had since they got out of that death-like prison. He wanted to just subject himself to quiet and to fill his thoughts with other things besides what the sweetly daunting silence usually brought.

:::::::::

Buttercup

Buttercup loved sports. It was agonisingly somewhat expected of her but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t back down on a challenge, it wasn’t in her nature. 

And to play like she was human… wow that was the best of it. That was the thrill of it all. She had equals. Skill could be a thing of practice, not a biological morph that allows you to talk to animals or have freeze breath. It was hours of practice, and continuous hard work leading up to a freakin’ amazing game.

Buttercup met Bubbles and Blossom on the bleachers, Blossom with her chin laying on her two fists, and an impatient tension in her shoulders. 

Bubbles sighed and spoke on the red head’s behalf, “She’s on high alert for the boys.” 

Buttercup shook her head as she adjusted her socks. “Don’t worry Bloss, they’re not a threat right now.”

Boomer was jogging like a fool across the parking lot and then the field to get to the changing room.

Butch was already doing laps… for fun. All three girls tilted their heads slightly puzzled by it. “You know, he was pretty good in PE.” Bubbles mentioned. “He ran a steady pace, with full control of his speed and breathing.”

Buttercup remembered PE having less of such a casual tone to it. She made a face, “He was completely rude when we spoke. And I didn’t like how close he got to you Bubbles. And from the look of the weather you didn’t either.”

Bubbles had the strongest special ability between Bloss and herself. She was a ridiculously powerful empath, so strong that nature responds to her; she can talk to animals, manipulate the weather to some extent and read others’ emotions.

So when the skies grew dark Buttercup knew it was about time Butch stop with his dumb games. He didn’t like the effect the green rowdyruff had on all three of them. She got the sickest feeling that he knew what he was doing when he spoke to each of them, he somehow understood how to push at certain buttons. In all honesty, Buttercup was more frustrated at the fact that she couldn’t do that with his brothers.

Blossom looked up, “This is more frustrating than I originally thought it would be.” She sat up straighter and crossed a leg over the other before folding her arms, “Like I understood that this was going to be difficult, but I didn’t think they’d make me tense.”

Buttercup nodded in agreement, “Boomer sneezed earlier in art and I nearly attacked him.”

Blossom gave her sister a warning look, “I’m not joking,” neither was Buttercup. Boomer was even startled when it had happened, he frowned at her with the question “what?” swimming in his eyes like a subtle challenge. “I just want to go home and complete my homework.”

Bubbles folded her own arms along with her legs, “Go ahead, Brick bailed too.” Buttercup laughed at the tease which Blossom didn’t take so lightly.

“Hahaha, very cute,” her pink eyes rolled, “fine I’m off. But Bubbles you stay. Buttercup can’t fight them both if there’s trouble.”

Bubbles agreed without an argument, “Sure thing, sis. I love watching the lacrosse guys anyways. And Ashlee is on her way.”

Ashlee was on the magazine committee. Blossom used to be too, but alas she couldn’t handle Princess’ continuously patronising her. Buttercup knew that if she was ever in that position she’d knock Princess’ whole set of teeth with one foul swoop.

Blossom stood up, fixed her maroon coloured skirt and made her way down the bleachers. “I’ll see you at home, I’ll Professor you guys are gonna be late today.”

Buttercup waved her goodbyes. 

Bubbles behind her huffed, her tone filled with disappointment, “Look at him.” Buttercup didn’t know who he was until he saw the blonde’s counterpart making his way back into the field with his hair jumping all over the place.

Boys who didn’t take care of themselves, went down on the attractive scale for Bubbles. She was always upset when her eye-candy turned out to be slobs.

Buttercup laughed at her sister. Bubbles never dated, but she did like to look at guys, even more than what Buttercup did. Her older sister snapped a hair band out of one of her pigtails and handed it to Buttercup, “Fix it. I hate to see a fashion disaster, and that hair… is a major disaster.”

In truth it did look like a greasy mop, probably because of the gel he had in all day. Buttercup gave Bubbles a look as she took the hair band, “Why don’t you do it?”

Bubbles continued to release the other pigtail and collect all her hair into one low pony. “You’re going down there anyways,” the blonde shrugged. “Besides he’s not gonna play good with all of that in his face, and I’m sure you’d rather witness the guys at their best.” 

Buttercup found truth in that. She didn’t like not giving people a fair chance, not when it came to sports. 

An idea crossed her mind just as Ashlee happened to approach them, “Hey ladies,” Buttercup could see the rest of the magazine committee being led on by Princess. They whispered like gees, basically yapping whatever opinion they had over each other.

Her green eyes met Ashlee’s darker ones. Ashlee, and of course Robin, were the only two girls besides her own sisters that Buttercup didn’t mind being around. And it’s not that Buttercup has an issue with other females, she wasn’t ignorant enough to stay clear of them because of some stereotypes like they gossip about things or only care for themselves. A lot of girls were actually really cool people. 

It’s just… well they made her feel less of a female. Regretfully. Buttercup didn’t like that she felt that way, but she felt like a sore thumb sticking out when she was with them. Ashlee noted a certain look in Buttercup’s gaze and raised a challenging brow, “You're not onto any mischievous plots without me are you?”

Buttercup grinned like something sinister, “Never.”

:::::

Boomer

The water from the hose hit him like the water pistols in prison. Maybe he was just imagining the pressure on his weakened body, but his imagination was enough to bring him back into that hell.

His skin stung with memory, his breath held with the effort that a man about to fall to his death, would put into holding onto the edge of a cliff.

The feeling made him desperate, it was demeaning, and his soul left his body. But when the water cut and the laughs were stronger and louder. Boomer, on the ground, pulled at his hair to calm himself down. They didn’t need to know, they didn’t need to see him panic like a fool. 

Butch’s feet were close to him, but his older brother didn’t bend down to check on him. They didn’t have time to be weak.

Boomer could see the ground reacting to his energy, drawing to his magnetic field. It was Boomer’s job now to calm him. Goodness it was Boomer’s job to calm both his brothers down when it came to it.

He held his breath once more, forcing a panic attack he could have later when he was alone, and stood to his feet and pushed his hair back. He broke out in a darling smile.

His super hearing caught the swoons of a group of girls on the bleachers, and though it only made him feel weaker, he still smiled.

Buttercup had a far more amused grin on her face, he could at least reason with his thoughts trying to convince himself that all she meant was good fun. 

Butch took a step to argue, or to fight, but Boomer held a hand out to him, “Cute guys.” Boomer chuckled, “But I had a pretty hot day so thanks for the cool down.”

Buttercup noticed they way he pushed his hair back for the third time, and probably the way his smile twitched and Butch was tense, and handed him a sparkly blue hair tie, “It’s just like initiation,” she admitted, “I prank all the newbies.”

Boomer tried for a joke cause he knew Butch would end up saying something more offensive, “I take it that means you think we’re good enough for the team.”

Buttercup scoffed but still smiled, somewhat apologetically, “Let’s just say I have high expectations. Let’s go then.”

:::::

Buttercup 

Bubbles gave her a hard look that bore deep into her soul. Bubbles' judgement was somehow worse than Blossom’s. Buttercup jogged the bleachers to her sister and friends. “That wasn’t very nice.” The blue eyed girl pointed out.

Buttercup didn’t let the guilt show in her features, “I prank everyone, don’t I?”

Bubbles understood that she did, Buttercup understood that she did. And both of them understood that pranking the new guys, who happen to be hated by the entire town, was a little bit of a foul move. 

Bubbles lowered her voice as she cast her gaze down on the boys grabbing drinks. There was an obvious segregation between rowdyruff and everyone else. “I could feel him panicking. Like truly freaking out, I think you scared him…”

Buttercup tilted her head to the side, she just assumed he was upset, not completely terrified. “What does he have to be scared of, it’s just water.”

Bubbles couldn’t answer that question, and neither Ashlee who didn’t seem guilty in the slightest. “Never liked them anyways.” She murmured with a blunt at her lips. 

Bubbles scoffed, “Mmhm, sure. Then why do I sense admiration around you every time Butch is around.”

The girl shrugged her rounded shoulders, and mumbled, “I don’t know.”

“Have you even given his shirt back.”

Buttercup raised a curious brow and squatted in front of the two, “He gave you his shirt.”

Bubbles shook her head, “He was high and she managed to get it off him, and on her.”

Ashlee, high now even, snuffed out the bud and puffed the last bit from her lips, “You can’t blame me. My bisexuality is quaking at the thought of there being male and female versions of the three of you.” 

Ashlee never failed to mention, on a daily basis actually, that she was seriously attracted to each of the powerpuff girls. And as blunt as she was about it, it was never weird. It was hilarious to Buttercup, cause Ashlee always made Blossom blush at her comments.

The girl with the choppy hair stood up and pushed her sunglasses onto her nose, “Hate to love and leave you!” 

Bubbles rolled her eyes at her friend’s earlier promise to stay the whole practice. Ashlee pulled her fur coat closer to her body. It looked too soft compared to her leather leggings and Dr Martens. 

“By huns, love you both.” 

“We love you too!”

Bubbles sighed in amusement as her friend left, “So how are the rowdyruff boys doing? I really wasn’t paying attention.”

Buttercup sat beside her sister, “Kinda well actually. Boomer has a pretty mean catch, and no one can touch Butch, he’s just to swift.”

Bubbles hummed, “I heard he’s done every sport possible, even gymnastics at some point for a while.” Bubbles heard anything and everything that had to do with students in the school.

Buttercup was kinda amazed. It wasn’t like Butch had much to do back then, right? Maybe school, she wasn’t sure, and fighting the girls, but other than that what else could he have done but do every possible sport.

But she didn’t express her amazement, “We did gymnastics too.” She reminds her sister.

Bubbles giggled at her competitive nature, “I know, Butters.”

Coach Henderson blew his blue whistle calling the team off it’s break. 

Buttercup jogged back onto the field and fastened the banana klips in her hair as she did. She chortled a little at Boomer and his curly hair bundled into the sparkly blue hair tie.

He made a face at her, “Is there something amusing?”

She shrugged and spun the stick between her hands, “No, no, no. Nothing at all.”

He read her mind, “Let me guess. What a cliche?”

:::::: 

Butch 

Butch got home sweaty. Boomer was quite as per usual with his earphones deep in his ears. The elevator pinged at their arrived floor, and Butch gazed into the golden lit appartment. 

Brick was on the couch, watching something with a textbook in his hand. Butch never understood how he was good at multitasking. And Boomer. Boomer dropped his shit, pulled the ear phones off and marched towards his room.

Brick let up at the noise, “What’s up with him?” As the two watched the blonde take light but irritation filled steps.

Butch sighed with his arms crossed. He felt the rage bubbling in him once more at the thought of the situation, “They hosed him.” Butch said shortly, “And he—”

They heard a very audible splash, to which Brick rose to his feet immediately. He and Butch were by the pool in moments, not concerned but more so irritated by the irrational act. 

“Boomer what the hell,” Bricks' voice was soft.

Well maybe they were concerned. Butch saw the way his brother was shaking, even though it was diminutive and hardly noticeable. Butch always saw Boomer shaking, he always saw him loosing his head a little when they were in prison, and even back when they were kids and his brothers teased him.

Butch never let up, never consoled him at all, because that wasnt who they were. If the Rowdyruff Boys were soft, they’d lose the minute bit of respect they had in the industry. Boomer has to grow up on his own, he has to toughen up on his own.

The raven haired brother saw him grown up today, he didn’t like it. Boomer smiled in the midst of a panic attack, grinned like a fool and played his absolute best without a single waver. It was terrifying.

But he was screaming now, from beneath the surface. Electricity lighting the water up like a show and making the apartment lights flicker too. Butch was sure what was gonna happen next. He wasn’t sure if he would help or walk away.

Boomer resurfaced and shook the water from his hair, “I just needed a dip. I’m fine.” Oh so calm once again.

“Boomer,” Brick warned. But it felt empty. Brick wasn’t mad, Butch didn’t know what he was but he wasn’t mad. 

When he didn’t budge and he stood there half floating, eyes growing wet with something other than the water he’s in, Brick began to step into the pool, “Come on man. Let’s get out the water.” 

Butch helped him pull their brother out, and to his room. Then left him towels to take care of himself.

Butch wanted to ask Brick something, anything really to understand what he was thinking. He was furious. How was Brick so calm when Butch was furious. He felt irrational, like he always did but this set deeper in his blood. Everyone should be as pissed as he is.

But Brick just muttered something about having ordered pizza, and retreated back into his room. Butch decided he’d leave and go do something that made him numb to caring.

—————————————————————

Low and behold, the next day at school Butch felt worse than his fist day. They walked in the same way; Brick ahead and asking Princess about her magazine committee, Boomer beside Butch with his earphones in and a dead look on his face and Butch listening to every possible word uttered all at once. 

When he was stressed Butch really couldn’t filter anything, sometimes it was difficult to figure out what was close to him and what wasn’t. 

Someone muttered his name, and he automatically responded “Yeah?” It was only once he noticed the small group of three up ahead that he realised who it was. 

He tried to focus on the group that consisted of that Asian girl from the party, some brunette with pretty wide blue eyes and Bubbles herself with her hair half up and half down. 

“Wearing his shirt that you haven’t given back is just begging for attention Lee.” The brunette said, clutching her book to herself.

Butch darted his gaze away from them as to not look suspicious. Hmm, he was wondering where that shirt went, Brick was rather upset that he lost it since it was so damn expensive. 

“If he wants it back he can ask for it,” ‘Lee’ responded.

Butch made a face, that sounded like a bit of a challenge. Besides it was a good excuse for him to approach Bubbles again. After yesterday, he was feeling the burn of determination to break his selected Powerpuff. 

He bee-lined from his brothers taking a sharp turn towards the three girls. Brick noticed right away, and held a question on his tongue he didn’t get the chance to utter. 

Butch sort of liked how the brunette squeaked in response to his approach. Bubbles spoke first with a friendly smile on her round face, “Hey, Butch, how are you this morning.”

He ran his hand over his buzzed hair. It was kinda growing back. “Yeah I’m alright. How’re you Blondie?”

Her smile wavered at the genuine tone he so easily faked, “Oh! Oh I’m good, you and Boomer were great yesterday by the way, I didn’t get to tell you that.”

Butcher gave her a chaste smile, “Mmhm.” Then his stone gaze looked down into dark eyes, “Lizz?” He questioned in spite.

The girl didn’t take the misname kindly. She gave the fakest smile he’d ever seen and held her clenched hands up sweetly, “Hi there, Butchy!”

He narrowed his gaze, “Don’t call me that.”

Lee responded with a deadpan, “I figured. It’s Ashlee. Lee if I like you.”

“Ahh,” he said coolly, “yes of course. The little shirt thief.” He turned his attention to the taller girl of the three of them. “I don’t know you.”

“Robin.” She said in a wary tone. “Did you want something?”

He shook his head, “Nah just came to say hi to my second favourite Blonde.” He winked at the middle girl. “That’s all.” And walked passed the trio.

Butch wondered at the irony of it all. Bubbles surrounded herself with such confident people. Ashlee was a bullet train no doubt, with an irritable but somehow likeable sound, and Robin looked like she didn’t take shit from anyone. Did they know about that night at the party?

Butch’s fists clenched in remembrance of that night. It felt like everyone forgot it happened but him. Maybe it was just him holding on to shit moments to have something to focus his thoughts on.

He was so deep in his thoughts, that for a moment the world was silent, and the blonde with the cute blue frilled top pulled him from the bliss he hadn’t appreciated enough.

He was looking down at her from a considerable height. “What?” The school halls were clearing up like a clearance sale, and Butch really didn’t want to be late for class. Brick would definitely end up hearing about it.

Bubbles hugged herself as she spoke, “I wanted to apologise to you and Boomer for yesterday.”

Butch should’ve expected it, she was sweet charitable, charming Bubbles. But it still surprised him greatly, “Yeah?” He tested.

She gave him two quick nods, “Yup!” And she rocked slightly on her heels, “Did you… is that not what you wanted from me back there?”

Her baby blue eyes, so very round and… unwavering. Butch almost laughed at how he thought getting close to the girl would be difficult. It was so easy, he wanted a bet now. “You don’t have to be sorry for yesterday, Buttercup does. And she needs to be the one to apologise to Boomer, not me. But I do still want that apology for Saturday. I don’t care what the guys did,” he touched his ear sensitively, “you just really obliterated my heating.”

She only laughed cause he did but covered her face all the same from the sheer embarrassment, “Goodness don’t remind me. Weirdest ten seconds of my life. And yeah I’m sorry about that.”

She began walking, and he fell in step with her. She smelt of white roses and rain. He expected marshmallows. “Why was it weird? Did you get a sore throat?”

Bubbles gave him a pointed look, but was still amused all the same, “No silly,” why the word silly? And why did it sound natural coming from her, “I’ve never fought you before, I was sure I would lose.”

It’s only when they reached the still buzzing class did Butch remember he had somewhere to be. He left her with a compliment, “You shouldn’t have been, you’re pretty strong. Bye Bubs, you’ve made me quite late!”

She seemed almost insulted by the pet name, “Bye Butchy.”

She was gone before he could even begin to show how impressed he was by her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! There’s a smidge of angst right there hehe.. and lol it’s gonna her worse shame But yeah keep reading pls, really appreciate it !!


	4. FOUR

Bubbles

Bubbles tapped her pencil furiously in thought. All she was trying to do was think about her portfolio she had to put together. She had a ledger from Morbucks letter of recommendation. She had her motivation essay. But now what she needed was a subject for her photography.

And to top it all off, she was invited to a supposedly important fashion show later in the month, which was the same week as her interview.

Bubbles had a lot to overthink about. But the baron of berserk was at the forefront of her busying thoughts. 

Why was he so nice? Of course as she looked into his forestry eyes all she saw was complete chaos and unfocus, but Justine was sweet and kind.

Bubbles remembered he was kind when he was high, simply because he didn’t care about what was going on around him. He’d flashed his big animal-like smile most of the time there, and he’d been quiet and laughed at a lot of smaller things.

That was possibly the reason then wasn’t it? Butch was simply high at school. Why else would such an uncontrollable, chaos filled person like him, soften his tone when he said Bubs.

———

Bubbles poked at her food at lunch, not so hungry. She’d finished the salad but couldn’t bring herself to eat any more. Buttercup was sitting on the table as per usual, her body towards Robin who was going off about something that interested the two of them.

Ashlee was watching a particular table that was far off then most. There the two brothers Butch and Boomer sat.  
Bubbles rolled her eyes at her friend’s infatuation. Cutting her sister off she asked, “Are they on the team?”

It took Buttercup a second to understand what her sister was talking about. She shrugged nonchalantly, “The boys don’t want ’em, and I’m sure Blossom would bust a blood vessel if I agreed. So no.”

Buttercup tended to give aspirated responses when she didn’t feel confident in her decisions. It’s just Buttercup wasn’t the decision type, and it was her least favourite tell.

Bubbles didn’t like the answer, “Put them in.”

Buttercup turned her whole body to Bubbles, she leaned slightly forward, “Why should I?”

Blossom had a strategy instinct, Buttercup had a combat instinct, and Bubbles had her people instinct. Yes she was known to look for the best in people, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t sense when they were bad.

“Cause I got a feeling off. Butch.” Bubbles responded truthfully. Her fork poked at the food before her. Wow she was hungry, “I don’t think they mean any harm.

Ashlee teased, “Oh just cause he pinpointed you out of the entire hallway of students. Just to say hi of all things.” 

Robin giggled with their friend, “What did he want exactly.”

“Yeah?” Buttercup repeated with an edge to her tone, “what did he want?”

“An apology.” Bubbles stood. She needed the bathroom and was sick at looking at untouched food, “which if half he didn’t accept. You’re the one, BC, that’s gotta go apologise to Boomer.”

———

Bubbles splashed her hands with the cool water and hummed as she did so. In the mirror she found her highlight, gloss and mascara still immaculate. 

She used the edge of her pinky nail to pull the one fallen lash off of her cheek. 

Giggling festered as girls walked in from the second entrance. Bubbles froze a little at the sound of Princess’ friends or rather she should say followers. It was time for her to go.

Goodness they were like drones, all feeding off of Princess’ following on Instagram for their own benefit. They found little things Princess absolutely despised, or tool comments Princess made and festered it into something evil.

Bubbles was one of the many victims under their vixenous paws. Everything they said, she understood was empty and purely fit the sake of impressing Princess, but their words still ate at her like it was from their cores.

“Oh lookie, little Bubble, she’ll pop with another bite of food.”

“Or at another mean word.”

“Guys don’t be rude, she’s got the mentally of a child, you’ll make her cry.”

They hadn't said anything yet, but the sound of their laughter was enough for Bubbles to crack the stone of the basic. 

She was out in the flash of a streak. Hands bloody but healed she pulled one of the face wipes she keeps in her locker and cleaned them up.

Dammit she was a powerpuff girl, a damned powerpuff girl! Why did it hurt more than getting hit by some monster.

“Bubbles.” She jumped around his voice and turned half afraid it was Butch. Rather it it was Boomer, with his continued nonchalant look on his tanned face. 

She raised a brow at her benevolent opposite. It terrified her sometimes how alike they were in appearance. She didn’t like the way his hair was straightened though, it looked choppy and disgusting at the length it was in. I guess that’s why he used gel.

Bubbles calmed her racing heart and put on a front. She wasn’t sure Boomer could do what she could do, but it worried her that he’d look deep into her eyes with his dark grey coloured eyes and see the absolute shame and pain she felt at that moment. 

A bright smile crossed her friendly face, “Hey Boomer!” She said with a pitch at the end.

Boomer was always irritated when he looked at her. Like he was somehow embarrassed of her. She didn’t get why, they had no afflictions besides enemy. Or maybe perhaps he was ashamed to be stuck fighting her of all people. 

Bubbles felt obliged to tell him off, then again he didn’t start anything did he? He just stood where he was and looked at her. 

“I wanted to know where the library is.” 

She couldn’t help the confused look on her features. And rightfully so, Boomer was offended. His brows twisted into a light frown. 

“Look can you show me or not?”

Bubbles couldn’t help but make a comparison between him and his brother. 

“Yeah of course, I’m gonna meet Blossom there now so you can follow me.”

Wasn’t Boomer supposed to be the nicer brother? And Butch the meaner?

As they walked she tried to make conversation, “Uhm… so how do you like Townsville High?”

He was respectful enough to turn his body language towards her as he spoke, “The people suck considering everyone hates us. But hey what do you expect when you beat up their golden girls once or ten times before.” He shrugged his rather shaft shoulders. 

Bubbles swallowed tightly at the tension in the air. However, Boomer looked down at her in a haste and shook his head apologetically, “Hey I’m sorry if that came out a little crude. Didn’t mean to. I just tell things as they are.”

Bubbles didn’t know how to respond. What she was getting from him wasn’t apologetic at all, “As you should.”

He liked that response, “So you’re looking for Blossom?” He changed the subject.

She felt grateful and chirped at the new topic, “Yes! I need her help figuring out who I can use as a subject matter for my photography portfolio.” Her eyes lit up, “Could I do you?”

She felt the panic radiate off him and smirked, Boomer was shy? “Me?” He said painfully high, “Wha—no why would I—”

“Because you’re absolutely stunning.” she rushed to say. 

He gave her a funny look that was half offended, half taken aback by her quick response. She shrugged her shoulders as she walked through the library doors, “I’m sorry if that startled you. I didn’t mean to. I just…”

He sighed and rolled his eyes when he realised where this was going, “You’re a terrible person, Bubbles.”

He left in another infection once he found his brother. And Bubbles lightly floated to her sister. She didn’t mind what he had called her it wasn’t cute, weak or adorable.

::::

Brick 

Brick nearly punched Boomer when the younger decided to sneak up on him. Boomer jumped back whispering, “What the hell, man?”

Brick calmed himself and clicked his fingers nervously. He was touching the bookcase in front of him, but his risen heart rate would surely result in his hands burning the wood.

Boomer fixed his beach hoodie which hung loose on his lean frame, and Brick adjusted his red hat. “Listen,” he said feeling rather stupid. Farther from him but still in their range of sight, Blossom was sitting with an apple in her hand and Bubbles floated to her side.

“What is it?” Boomer asked restlessly, “Leaving Butch alone this long in a pool of predators doesn’t seem ingenious.”

Brick scoffed to lift the weird weight he felt on his chest, “Smart words, blue boy.”

Boomer rolled his eyes then caught sight of the pink powerpuff murmuring something to her sister. Blossom sat on the aged chair with her legs crossed and the one foot bouncing slightly.

The light from the window up above hung off her hair like gold, lighting each strawberry strand. Boomer looked to his brother, back to his adversary then to him again. “Oh shit, are you spying on your crush?”

Brick pulled him from the wall way and behind the bookcase by his hoodie. Boomer somewhat used to being Brick handled still peered past the bookcases. 

Brick kept forgetting that Boomer didn’t flinch at his brothers’ taunting anymore. Boomer had worse things to scare him now, which didn’t sit right with Brick. 

He thought back to yesterday’s events and how his brother looked half dead in the water. He didn’t hear Boomer take a shower until about an hour later. 

But now the boy was grinning like the fool he was, happy to tease his brother, but still with that glassy look in his greyish eyes. 

Brick wondered if he looked the same, if his reddish-brown eyes held the same torment every time he looked as his brothers. He hoped not, they needed one stable thing in their lives, they needed him.

Boomer looked to his brother, “Am I right?”

Brick ignored his teasing.Brick was only in this situation because Boomer was acting like a child and didn’t want to take Blossom himself, “I don’t know what to say when I approach her.”

Boomer made a face before laughing a little, Brick let him go and covered his own face too come off more annoyed than embarrassed. Brick wasn’t the flirtatious type. He never really entertained the idea of a relationship since he was so busy looking after his brothers. 

Brick would’ve called Butch instead since he flirted with anyone in a skirt, but Butch never came off polite, and Blossom didn’t seem like the type to take to his tactics.

Boomer folded his arms over his chest, “Oh… just walk up there and sit so you don’t chicken out and walk away. Then start a conversation.”

Brick found that overly simple. He didn’t think walking up to his time old enemy, that he’d been fighting since he was born, and starting a casual conversation would work.

Boomer remained confident in his advice though, “It’s simple I just had one with Bubbles just a bit ago.”

“Yeah, but that’s Bubbles.”

“Well she’s there too,” Boomer took another pick before thinking of something else, “she’s working on a photography portfolio, maybe you should offer to help her.”

Brick liked that idea, talking to Bubbles first sounded less stressful, and the cheery girl would surely ease the guarded pink powerpuff. “I’m so gonna win this, thanks bro.”

Boomer did a double take, “Wait? Win?”

Brick laughed at his dumbfound brother, “Butch put a bet on this whole thing. Didn’t you check your phone?”

Boomer left it in his cupboard by accident actually while he was picking a shirt. “What’s the prize?”

“You know you can’t technically win since you’re only distracting Blossom right?” Brick wondered if his brother would finally step up and take what he wanted. He revealed the prize, “Xbox rights.”

“The whole thing?” Boomer gaped. “And the games?”

“Yup,” he baited his little brother, “completely yours. Losers play harlequins for a month.” 

Harlequin was always the consequence of loosing. It meant that whatever one brother said, the others had to agree to at all times I’m any situation.

Brick was obviously gonna win, Buttercup wouldn’t be so much of a challenge, but he didn’t mind giving Boomer something to be motivated about. 

“‘Aight I’m in. I’ll go for Blossom,” he said with a greedy little glint in his eyes. “Oh, and one more little extra thing between me and you big bro.”

“What?”

“I propose a double harlequin, I bet you I can get Blossom before you get Buttercup.” This was a deathly wager. It meant that if they both lost and Butch came up on top, the looser of this newer bet would have to say yes to all Butch’s commands for the both of them. 

And if either Brick or Boomer won, they’d have double time.

“That’s two months little brother.” Brick said with a dangerous excitement in his tone. Two full months sounded great to him. 

“I know but I’m feeling lucky,” Boomer strided towards the girls forcing a surprised Brick to follow in pursuit. His hands came down on their table rather confidently, “Bubbles I considered your offer, I’ll help you out. And I even got Brick to agree to do some technical stuff.”

Brick burnt holes into his brother’s back. It wasn’t as satisfying as his laser beams though.

“But, I want something in return.”

Oh please, Boomer had no right. He could tell that’s what all three of them were thinking. “I need Blossom to tutor me for the rest of the semester.”

Bricks hands could incinerate a whole human being and Boomer looked like a worthy sacrifice.

———

Brick stood beside his table where Butch had claimed the seat. They looked down at the seated brother’s phone, he was showing Brick a pretty important article posted just that morning. It was the Friday now, they were in the chemistry laboratory because Brick had been clearing all the desks as asked.

With the sleeves of his sweater pulled up and bunched at his elbows, his fists clenched the trays as he placed the last of the equipment in the storage room. Butch was still reading aloud and was coming near the end of it, “... authorities don’t know where she has escaped to, but the powerpuff girls have confirmed that she is not at full strength and is therefore no true harm.”

Butch in his green tank top let out a low whistle, “We can’t let Bommer know can we?”

Brick shook his head immediately and pulled down the blinds of the classroom, “Obviously not.”

Butch slouched further on the stool, “You know, I kinda miss her.”

“Sedusa was an absolute nightmare of an aunt,” Brick said, but he didn’t disagree, “however she was the only consistent parent figure we knew. And she did teach us how to do a proper heist.”

Butch laughed at the memory, “I remember she tried to get me into leather suits for those things.”

Brick remembered Butch throwing a tantrum while he stuttered as he refused over and over again. 

“Boomer was the most hurt when she left.”

“He’ll find the article eventually.”

Brick thought deeply. He did still have a little revenge to exact on his brother for one-upping him. “I’ll just break his phone, no biggie.”

“That isn’t gonna work.”

Brick shrugged nonetheless, “It might.”

:::::

Buttercup 

Buttercup sighed as she flipped through another brochure frustratedly. Most of the school was cleared, and she was seated in the locker room looking through all the pamphlets Ms Keene had handed her.

The light weight felt heavy in her hands. Townsville has one university that was below average, and two community colleges. 

Buttercup wasn’t the smartest out of her sisters, it’s not that she was stupid, but she was barely above application requirements. Bubbles was working on her gap year, a luxury Buttercup didn’t really have and Blossom… Blossom had a lot of universities asking her to come study with them. 

And Buttercup. Buttercup was absolutely clueless. There was no way that Professor was ever gonna let her drop school, not if she didn’t have a plan for where she’d go from high school onwards.

There was that one thing though…

Ugh, no.  
No. Then the world would know about it.

She couldn’t even get a sports scholarship. No one wanted a superhuman on their team. They were all afraid of being called weak or cheaters. She shoved the papers away and pulled out the team plays. 

Buttercup needed to decide on Butch and Boomer. She thought she had come up with a decision but Bubbles cancelled that train of thought.

Three supers on the team? Would that fly with other schools, would they play the Townsville Trojans.

She cringed in thought. They weren’t allowed to use their powers so maybe…

Buttercup couldn’t think for the moment. She didn’t feel like heading home either, she’d just be surrounded by her thoughts and her family.

———

Buttercup dropped to her feet as she reached the end of town. Dark was setting on the city, and soon Blossom would be going on her patrol, then Buttercup would swap out for her shift. 

The ‘scatter-ends’ of Townsville weren’t the safest place to be. Resident villains lived there, closer to the forest the town spilled into. She didn’t like flying around there, it only caused unnecessary conflict. 

She stood outside the large gates of the Al’s Garage, brought her fingers to her lips and whistled for the large man. 

Al yelled with little effort, knowing she’d hear him anyways, “Come on over Butters!”

She jumped over the gated fence with one quick swoop. 

From the glow of the sunset, the white upon the dormant volcano far off grew a soft orange.

She was greeted by the dogs first, two Doberman Pinchers and one Rottweiler. She wondered where her favourite grey pup was. 

Al recently bought her out of a dog fighting club. Buttercup sucked at her teeth, great another thing to worry about. She walked through the storage unit yard and past one of the three boats sat there.

She wondered whether he’d be there, or somewhere else completely. There were trailers on his lot, which were on the far side of the lot. He might be knocking on doors asking for his rent.

Or he could be in the main warehouse where he worked on cars for almost everyone in Townsville. She assumed he’d be there, because there was his little green couch and a pot for coffee, all the man said he needed.

Her feet crunched one gravel as she walked there. The dogs at her feet were overly excited for her return. She had been holding out on the place.

Al grinned as he saw her walk in. He was a bold six foot three man with the build of a wrestler. Samoan tattoos lined his left arm,’the same arm which held a puppy, while the other hand had been in the middle of searching his tool cabinet.

“Hey BC.”

She skipped in delight to breathe in the metal and petroleum and snatched the pup from his hands. 

She stood to her paws to lick at Buttercup’s cheek. Al didn’t name any of the dogs, he said in their pack, they have their own names for each other and them as humans don’t need to confuse the poor dogs.

She was a blue nose pitbull with an already powerful bite. Buttercup didn’t mind it when she gnawed on her fingertips, she was too adorable to say no to. And only three weeks old so it was fine.

“Hey Al-master. How’s the boy?” 

“Oh August? Nah don’t know him no more, but there’s this other guy.”

Buttercup's smirk grew considerably, “You can’t keep a date for long can you?”

Al shrugged, “Ain’t my fault they don’t understand me. Why were you radio silent for a week? I didn’t even get to say happy eighteenth.”

Buttercup didn’t like the thought of her being eighteen already. It brought pack images of those pamphlets. She thought back on her week, “Well during the week wasn’t good for me. And the weekend was a bust.”

“Oh yeah,” he sang with a grin on his face, “those boys are back hey? Bout’ time.”

Buttercup knew Al was indifferent to the concept of a villain or a hero. He saw no comparison and really only saw people. “Do you know ‘em?” He sounded very familiar.

Al nodded a little, “Mmhm. But I only knew one kinda well, back when he was like thirteen though. Little scamp found me, never said a word to me, but liked to help out.”

“Butch?”

“Yeah,” he half agreed, “I think that’s what his name was, too many B’s can’t remember all of y'all.”

Buttercup didn’t press any further, “Aight then Al. Mind if I go check on the house?”

“Of course BC!” He cheered encouragingly, “You staying over late at Botan’s.” 

Botan owned the little Japanese restaurant next door. It’s red lights are already flashing for the night. She owned the studio apartment above it. Worked damn hard to get the professor to let her buy it.

“Yeah I might. Haven’t been there in a while, wouldn’t want him to think I’ve stopped living there.”

“Alright then, make sure you check the kitchen pipes, while you’re busy on the tiling. That’s what you’re here for right?” He asked.

She nodded, “Yeah the tiling. Kinda excited about it aren’t you?”

Al grinned a fat smile, “Of course I am, I’ve never had a house Butters. I’m ecstatic.”

Buttercup pulled up the garage door after unlocking it. One Doberman had taken to her side and followed her into the empty warehouse. Buttercup had suggested he just turn it into a home. He owned it anyways, and he was here all the time.

White pales of paint were in the corner upon entrance. She pulled the door back down, then flipped the switch on. 

Buttercup was rather proud of the room. She’d repainted all the drywall and rebricked some of the main wall that ran across the whole length of the building.

She built in an indoor swing, and the bed that hung in the air behind where she envisioned the living room. 

She waltzed to the kitchen she installed and dropped to her haunches to look at the pipes. She was glad something would clear her mind up tonight.

Here, she wouldn’t have to think about the lacrosse team, she didn’t have to think about life after high school, and she most certainly didn’t have to think about how soon, she and her sisters would be apart for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you see any spelling errors I haven’t edited the chapter fully cause I’m trying get the next three done
> 
> Also what’s everyone’s thoughts so far on each of the characters? and what do you think I could add to them to make them far more engaging?


	5. FIVE

Blossom

“Blossom, come on!”

Believe it or not Saturdays were the busiest at the Utonium household. Blossom placed her things neatly in her bag, and fixed the white sneakers on her feet, then made her way out her room. “Bubbles I’m a busy person. I don’t have time to tutor people.”

Buttercup whizzed past her, “We have a practice game tonight!” She was on the phone, most probably alerting most of her teammates of the game that suddenly came open. “I don’t care if you have a dinner party at your boyfriends place Mitch! Mike can come watch you then!”

Bubbles continued to follow Blossom like a lost pup, “B, please. He has the perfect face for my shoot!”

It had been a whole week since that day that Boomer put his offer on the table. He had been stubborn all week about it, more stubborn than Blossom expected. 

“Boomer has a perfect face, period.” Buttercup said passing by the two sisters once again. 

Blossom sat at the kitchen island where Bubbles had laid out a pretty delectable breakfast. Bubbles’ veganism was the reason the whole house ate vegan meals.

Of course when it was takeout night, Buttercup, Professor, and even Blossom, got something a little meaty. Bubbles didn’t mind at all.

Blossom spooned the fruits into her bowl before adding the coconut yogurt. “Why don’t you just ask Brick to do the photo shoot.”

Buttercup sighed from the other side of the island, “He’s perfect too.”

Blossom gave her a look to which Buttercup shrugged. Buttercup has never known shame, and even when she has, she’s made sure to never put herself in that position ever again. 

Blossom thought back to when the two boys approached her and Bubbles. Boomer had brought his hands down on the table and Blossom looked up rather startled. Brick was right behind him with his hands sort of misplaced at his sides, he looked caught off guard.

Blossom spent the rest of that day, despite her own dislike, thinking of why Brick would be upset with Boomer for wanting tutoring lessons from her. His face twisted rather menacingly when his brother made the ludicrous request.

Bubbles held her hands together as she begged, “No Brick said he’d assist me with the equipment. He even asked Morbucks to lend him some from her company. Please Blossom, I’ll never ask for anything ever again.”

Most probably untrue so Blosssom ignored the last bit and circled back to Brick. She raised a brow, “Seriously?” Curiosity swam in her thoughts. She didn’t think the rowdyruff boys would want anything to do with them, and now they’re willingly helping Bubbles.

Bubbles continued to look at the sister with her big blue eyes which made it very difficult for Blossom to continue resisting. She sighed and rolled her eyes, “When do you need to do the shoot?” 

Bubbles squealed and clapped her hands, “Tomorrow, I have to get everything in by Wednesday so tomorrow works fine.”

“And how many lessons does he need?”

Bubbles gleamed, “Just enough to have him set for finals. Brick says he’s good enough at English and History. Apparently he has a knack for the written so he can pay attention. But he sucks at biology and chemistry.”

“Brick told you? Why did Brick tell you?” Blossom wondered.

Buttercup scoffed, “Pretty boy probably didn’t know where he was going with his deal, and Brick had to tie up the specifics.” Blossom agreed, “Bubbles could you send me Boomer’s number? I doubt they know about the game.”

Bubbles nodded, “Yes of course!”

Professor Utonium made his way in, without a blink of sleep in his gaze, “Morning girls!” He greeted cheerfully. 

Blossom wished she could stay and make sure her father got more rest but she had to be in the studio in twenty minutes. Instead she drew her pink eyes to her sister’s green ones. 

Buttercup gave a knowing nod and placed a hand on her the tired man’s shoulder, “Well dad eat up so we can get you to sleep.”

Utonium smiled down at his daughter, “You’re treating me like I’m an old man now, Butters.”

Buttercup then filled her bowl with muesli, “No you’re not. Just a tired man that’s all.”

Bubbles sat on her phone, not touching a plate of food she laid out. Blossom had seen her grab a little kabab stick of fruit but that was about it. She pouted at her sister, but didn’t think to say anything.

“Alright then I’ll need Boomer’s number too,” Bubbles looked up at her sister, “And he’ll only get his lessons after he’s done the shoot.”

Buttercup chimed in, “You should make him do more. Like go to the farmers market with you two.”

Blossom narrowed her gaze at her typical sister, “You just don’t wanna go with us again.”

The green powerpuff grinned, “Look I have something to do.”

“Like what?” Professor asked as he devoured his fruits and muesli. He was always cautious of where the girls were going and why.

“Al got a puppy and he needs someone to watch the yard tomorrow. And who better to watch a yard of villains than a superhero?”

Blossom didn’t hate the idea, in all honesty when they were at the market they shopped for a lot of food considering the girls have such high metabolisms and have to eat so often.

She stood, now done with her meal and shouldered her bag, “We’ll ask him. But send me a list of what you want, ‘kay Buttercup?”

“Sure thing, bye!” The rest of her family also bid their goodbyes and Blossom left the home.

———

Blossom sat on the floor, stretching her muscles alongside other classmates. This was her safe space, where her head was clear and her thoughts too. 

Secretly she loved it because she wasn’t the lead dancer. The lead was Princess, and though Princess was obnoxiously loud and boastful she was very good at dancing.

But at the same time, she was very competitive with Blossom which was seriously annoying because Blossom didn’t really care about dance, it was her stress reliever and she loved it, but she didn’t have to excel in it.

Madam Dupen’s soft footsteps were barely heard by the students around Blossom. When she spoke, they were all stunned. “Good morning class.”

Madam Dupen resembled Naomi Campbell, but with big black curls. She was tall, taller than even Blossom, which she thought was admirable. 

“Good morning madam.” The class sang in unison.

She held herself with pure elegance and grace. With her head held high she announced, “Were doing the final exam a little differently this year. This year we’ve decided to adorn the theme; art.”

The room bustled. Madam seemed to like commotion, Blossom assumed it was because she could stop it all at any second. 

With a hand raised the room fell quiet, “Yes. We are art ourselves, performance art. But, I’d like for you to incorporate other aspects, whether it be poetry or painting. I’ll always be available if you need me to review your work, but your choreography should solely be your own.

Blossom felt stumped. She couldn’t paint, she’d never written anything remotely creative before. She pondered more as the morning was spent with routines, techniques and stretches. Blossom knew she’d need to do a lot of research as to how else she could put a creative element on her piece.

——— 

Blossom walked home afterwards. She’d caught sight of Bubbles in the sky doing her shift of rounds. Only two hours each for the day. 

She was on the fancier side of town; Dupre Boulevard. The street was lined with different stores, both unreasonably expensive and affordable. 

Hotels and skyline residents lived here, there were galleries, businesses surrounding the area, cute restaurants and two dance studios. It was the part of the city closest to the beach so you could see all the beach houses along the coast. She had her coffee in her and along with two others her sisters adored. Bubbles could never say no to an offered drink. 

As Blossom walked through to the more residential areas, she caught sight of two of the rowdyruffs. Blossom wouldn’t have know who they were if it weren’t for Butch’s tattooed forearms. The tattoos looked like vines of flowers but she didn’t know what kind. 

Boomers hair was a curly catastrophe but not lathered with gel this time. The boy needed a haircut. 

His tall frame was surprisingly more built than Blossom had thought, she only noticed cause he wore a white skin tight workout top, he was most probably off to training for later this evening. His aviators sat up his nose covering his startling eyes, and he slouched as he walked. 

Butch was murmuring about about something, obviously drawling on a little too much for Boomer. 

Did Morbucks buy such an expensive home for them? Blossom remembered the night they crashed the party, that Ms Morbucks insisted she and her driver take them home.

She wondered where Brick must’ve been. Probably where they came from. A car pulled up, and the boys jumped into the black G-wagon, Butch more excited than his brother.

Boomer took one foot in before scanning the crowd. Blossom felt no shame in watching them, she had the right to, it was her job. So when Boomer caught her eyes, and he lowered the aviators to see if it was truly her she didn’t flinch, only stared back with her usual concentrated gaze.

He let out a soft brief chuckle before shaking his head. He didn’t have to shout for her to hear him, “See you around, teach.”

“Tomorrow.” She specified, “You owe me something.”

Then she continued her walk out of Dupre.

::::

Bubbles

Bubbles landed where she knew she’d find Buttercup. The cute Japanese restaurant was brightly coloured compared to the rest of the street. She thought of photographing it next time she had her camera on her.

The hood of her blue and white tie-dye hoodie was up, and her small hands were in the matching sweatpants. 

Her eyes scanned the building just to make sure her sister was around, and surely enough she was on the third floor in her little apartment away from home.

Each powerpuff had one. Bubbles’ one was nearer to the beach. Buttercup was nearer the forest and mountain and Blossom was somewhere in the middle of the city, near the park.

Each was technically a safe house, near one of the tunnel entries beneath the city. These entries were for emergencies, with a hidden base for the powerpuff girls, and bunkers for the citizens of Townsville.

Bubbles was here because Buttercup had called her over. She took a step towards the building when a voice called out to her, “Bubbles?”

It was deep and hoarse, and she snapped her head in his direction. 

Brick stood there with his hair in a low ponytail and his faded red hat on. Bubbles liked the way Brick dressed. Right now he had on black nice fitting jeans, with his black Fila sneakers and a plain white top. 

His jacket was somewhat of a windbreaker but not really. It was white like his top, but very long as it hung down to his thighs. She wondered where the hell he got it and if there was one for women.

“Oh!” She chirped, “Hey Brick what are you doing here?”

He nodded over to the warehouse yard next door, “I’m trying to find Al.”

“Oh?” She prompted. Everyone knew Al, it was the only reason people came down this side—oh and for Botan’s food—he’s the best mechanic around. But she was curious as to why Brick would need to talk to him. As far as she knew, he didn’t own a vehicle.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “He has a bike that belongs to Butch, I’m just here to work on it. Maybe get a job here too.”

Oh wouldn’t that be interesting. Bubbles smirked at the humour to come out of it. Buttercup wouldn’t be happy to find that her safe space would become a place where she had to keep an eye on a rowdy boy. And she wasn’t being mean, this was her sister after all

“What are you here for?”

Bubbles was honest as always but didn’t reveal much, “Buttercup called me over. I’m going in there.” She pointed at the restaurant.

Brick stared at the building, “Japanese? Hm, I might order something later then.”

Bubbles smiled politely, “You should. See you around then?”

“You wanted to do the photoshoot tomorrow right?”

Bubbles nodded excitedly, “Yes of course, but as I told Boomer, we’ll move it to Monday afternoon since he has his game tonight.” 

Brick nodded in agreement, “Alright then.”

“Speaking of, will I see you at the game tonight?” She inquired. He looked surprised at her indirect invitation to attend. But then it seemed he remembered he was talking to the very friendly powerpuff. “We can practice working together, Ashlee said the magazine committee wants photos. They also run the school’s social media.”

Brick shrugged, “Sure thing.”

She noticed Brick was one of short responses but enjoyed asking questions.

———

Three floors up, Buttercup was fusing around the room, pulling out her equipment which she kept here since her closet space was limited by her sisters. And yes they had separate rooms.

The apartment was small and filled with finished, half-finished and empty canvases. It was only her sisters who knew Buttercup loved to make art and Bubbles was very proud of the piece Buttercup had done for her room.

“So you’re asking what?”

“It’s almost twelve right now, I’ll be scouting until two and I completely forgot. So I need you to go join the guys for the pregame meditation. And for pregame grub.”

Bubbles cringed inside at the idea. She had to be around Tyson then, and Mitch. Mitch was drunk, she remembered and she wasn’t all that intimidated by him. But Tyson that night…let’s just say she didn’t make her comfortable.

The party lost its drive and only lasted an hour after her sisters arrived, and Tyson wouldn’t leave Bubbles’ side. She maybe could’ve ignored him but he just went on and on about how brave he was against Butch.

He was new to the school and a lot of people loved him because of his skills and his humour and his dashing looks, he had a very nice set of dark eyes, but that night she saw a very unpleasant side of him.

“Bubbles…” Buttercup tried. “Is that okay? I just asked cause you’re the one who created our meditation tradition and our pregame nutrition plan, and I need someone to watch the rowdy boys.”

Oh there was one right outside right now, and Bubbles thought to tell her that, but the Buttercup spoke again. “I mean if you’re not up to it.”

“No!” Bubbles spoke, “I mean yes! Yes I’ll do it. I’ll head there right now. Do you need me to take your things?”

“Mmhm.” Buttercup asked, “Please?”

“Of course. Blossom is home with Professor now so it’s all good.”

———

Bubbles felt tiny surrounded by guys. It was all too intimidating so she asked Robin to come help her. 

Well actually, Bubbles showed up next door and lifted her friend promising they were going somewhere fun and now Robin was a pouting mess on the bench.

“Why didn’t you at least tell me to wear my workout clothes!”

Bubbles shrugged, she herself was in one of Buttercup's sports bras. Buttercup didn’t wear shirts when she worked out and right now Bubbles regretted that. 

She was still in the powder blue sweatpants and her Airforce ones. “I don’t look weird do I?” Bubbles queried her friend.

Robin has a soft look on her face, “Of course you don’t. I only insisted you don’t wear the hoodie cause it’s hot and we know you guys are susceptible to heat stroke.”

Bubbles understood that. 

“If you’re uncomfortable, I can ask one of the guys for a shirt?”

Bubbles shook her head. No, no she didn’t want Robin to think she was weak. Often that’s the only way Bubbles was ever thrusted into situations she didn’t want to be in, she didn’t want to seem weak. 

“No it’s good. I’m fine. I’m just always trying to look my best, you know that.” She grinned widely and Robin returned the smile.

“You always look great.”

Bubbles mustered up all her strength the way she did when she fought a monster or a villain. The guys were sprinkled across the field, most of them in one bundle, the others in a small one and the rowdies in their own little pair.

She approached them first out of sympathy. 

Butch gave her a toothy smile. His smile resembled that of an animal; sharp canines and beautifully wide, “Aw it’s Bubs. What’s up, Blue-bell?” 

Boomer gave his brother a condescending look, “You seriously suck at nicknames and it’s painful to watch.”

His brother brought a sincere hand to his chest, “Glad I’ve partaken in your pain, Booty Boom.”

She liked the little interaction, “I’m taking over for your captain today, but just for the next two hours or so.”

“Bubbles!” Her blood spiked at his boisterous voice. Tyson was waving for the larger group, “Hey what’s up.”

She grinned at him as excitedly as she could, “Oh hi! I’m good. Butters has to do a round around the city for a few hours so I’m here to help with meditation and lunch.”

He was towering next to her, and looked down at her tiny frame like she was a friend. Bubbles could feel he really thought that he was, to which she found pity. His smile came across warmer. 

“Oh that’s fantastic,” he hummed cheerily, “I’m co-captain so do you want help?”

She nodded, “Sure thing just get the boys to set up for yoga.”

Bubbles was proud of the little program she created. She believed in strengthening the mind, the body and the soul, and talked Buttercup’s ears off about it.

And the sister actually took what she said into consideration. Ever since the team had been doing rather nicely in their league.

“I haven’t done yoga in a minute.” Butch said, which came out very out of place. Even Boomer gave him a ‘what the hell’ look. But Bubbles realised that maybe it was because Tyson was awfully silent and watching Bubbles intensely. She thought her assumption over again, completely surprised. No, no Butch didn’t notice that did he?

Tyson, stiff now raised a brow at Butch, “Oh?” But his tone said he didn’t really care.

The other nodded with a smug smirk on his face, making his dimples rather prominent. “Yeah man. I stopped while I was in prison though because I was practically d—”

Boomer whistled over his brother, it was a crisp sound that had dogs barking in the surrounding neighbourhood and caught the attention of his team mates. 

Bubbles felt a harsh wave of anguish, but couldn’t really tell which brother it was coming from. 

The players all came round when Tyson gave themthe okay to listen to the ruff’s call.

———

Bubbles walked beside the boys as they descended into a plank position, and then into an upward facing dog. 

She had a naturally soothing voice, which she could see the boys appreciated, “Nice form, remember to be comfortable in your movements. Don’t stretch too much if it’s painful.”

She stepped beside Boomer and paused there much to his noticed discomfort

“Now move into the plank again as you inhale, and downward dog as you exhale.”

To her surprise, Butch was very good and very limber too. He seemed to be getting bored and yawned. 

“Alright boys move back into child pose, breathe and then we’re done.” 

She got praise from the boys, as always. They often looked at her like some angelic little girl who they found adorable and couldn’t help but try to please or protect. Often most guys forgot she was a superhero, others tried their damn hardest to impress her just because she was a superhero. She found it deamining and sometimes felt guilty about it. 

Just when her thoughts were starting to get the better of her, Tyson had a hand on her shoulder with concern flowing from him like waves, “Are you okay? You seem quiet.”

Bubbles nodded frantically and unfolded her arms, “I’m good.” She reassured, gleaming at the tall boy. He gave her a chaste smile, relief filling him and jogged back to his friends.

She visibly relaxed the further he went. 

Suddenly there was a waft of men’s showing soap, how the hell was the smell still potent, and a wave of amusement. “You should just confront him.”

She squeaked.

Butch was close, chin almost on her shoulder close, and his voice was much lower than she she thought him capable of. He stood straight in a second, giving her way to turn around. His smile was taunting and wide. 

“Am I wrong?” He asked after a stretch of silence.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts from—what was that brand? It sounded like something that would be named forest something.

He dipped his head slightly from his height and cocked it to the side, “Blondie? You in there?”

Her cheeks flushed, “I—yeah. Yeah—no!” She finally got a grasp on her thoughts, “No. There's nothing to confront. We’re good. I can tell he’s really sorry about it.”

Butch nodded his head, standing straight and looking over her head and to the group of boys getting ready for the pregame meal.

“Why are you so concerned?” She questioned. She had hoped to catch him off guard but she hadn’t.

His eyes came down on her with an intense sort of focus even though his tone was very chilled, “I just noticed you hadn’t told Buttercup. She wouldn’t be near that guy if you had.”

Bubbles ricocheted the, so obviously guilt provoking, statement, “You know Buttercup well then.”

Again he eased into casual conversation when she was sure he’d react some how, “I know everyone well. Body language, their walk, their talk, it’s all imprinted. So I pick up behavioural patterns easily.”

Bubbles didn’t find it all that impressive, “Yeah but anyone can do that. It’s called familiarity.”

He broke into a smile at her ignorance but didn’t think to correct her, “So why haven’t you told her then?”

She diverted the question, “Are you excited for lunch? We go to that buffet place at the food court just outside Dupre Boulevard.”

Butch shook his head but nonetheless engaged in conversation with her, which she appreciated. Boomer was as quiet as a mouse on their way to the buffet restaurant. 

Bubbles suggested it to Buttercup because there was a variety of food in which the team could get all their energy stock up from clean healthy food.

———

The team made their rounds at the minimalistic styled restaurant, Robin spoke to Butch while Bubbles and the staff monitored the plates of food the boys were getting.

The owners here knew Bubbles pretty well since Bubbles did a day job here for three years, and were always happy to help feed Townsville's best team.

Boomer took his plate and gave a warm smile to the lady behind the counter, “Bubbles do you want a seat with us?” He asked her.

Tyson, next in line scoffed to himself. His silent jab at Boomer irked at her, Bubbles gave Boomer a tight smile, “I would, but I’m headed out in a bit, Butters said she’s on her way.”

Tyson took a misunderstood delight in that. Bubbles didn’t think she had the energy to correct his ignorant thoughts.

His dark eyes held hers, “You sure you won’t stay a little? Who’s gonna make sure we don’t come back here for unhealthy seconds?”

Bubbles’ fingers clenched and unclenched.

Boomer took his own jab at him, “I’m sure Buttercup will do a fine job, Tyson. Stop begging her, you sound petty.”

Tyson tensed ready to revolt, but Boomer was already making his dandy way over to a free table. 

Bubbles couldn’t help the amused look on her face, “Don’t mind him, Ty. Thanks though for wanting my company, I just can’t. I’ll see you guys later at the game though.”

He returned her smile, “See you then.”

::::: 

Buttercup 

Buttercup arrived on scene hands in her leather jacket pockets. The restaurant was gleaming in the sun, the windows slightly tinted to accommodate it. Inside she could see her team sitting about, most of them done with their meals.

She was thankful for the cool welcome she got as she opened the door and thanked god they were playing at night. 

Bubble was just removing the apron she had on and waving bye to the guys around her. Buttercup felt slightly funny at how Tyson smiled at her sister, making sure to hug her goodbye. 

He never hugged Buttercup, it was always one of those guy hugs or half hugs. He was never soft with her, didn’t see her as another girl he saw her as his boss and buddy. Goodness Buttercup felt stupid standing there thinking like that.

She felt someone idiotic feeling she needed the guys around her to treat her like a woman and not a friend. Obviously both could be done, and more importantly they respected her. Which should be enough. 

Butch was soon on his feat making his way to Bubbles as well, which puzzled Buttercup. Tyson didn’t like it at all, Buttercup thought there might be an issue around the two of them when it comes to the game. She’d have to work it out.

“Heard you’re coming over?” Butch wasn’t trying to be subtle, Buttercup assumed because Tyson was still standing there glaring holes into the green eyed boy’s head. Buttercup approached the three of them once she realised how overwhelming having those two in front of her might be. 

Bubbles clutched onto Buttercup's arm once she was in grabbing range, “Yeah for the photoshoot.” she confirmed. 

Butch’s eyes met Buttercup’s with a sinister cheek, “Hi captain. Hadn’t noticed you.”

“Hey.” She said slowly. “Look guys Bubs has to get home soon so finish up.”

Butch apologied. Butch. APOLOGISED. “I was just asking if you’d stay a little longer tomorrow.” Before either sisters could get the wrong idea he continued, “Robin said you used to work here, and you’re a good cook. I was hoping you could teach me something.”

“Teach you?” Buttercup asked.

He looked down at her, Buttercup didn’t like her height at all, “I just haven’t had a meal like that ever, Buttercup. And my brothers and I are eating pretty bad. It was just a favour but if it’s not okay—”

“No!” Bubbles rushed to say, “No of course I’ll teach you something! It’s the least I can do. Your brothers are helping me out so it would be rude of me not to pay you back with a treat!”

Tyson decided he was done with the conversation, said a gruff goodbye and walked away. Buttercup wasn’t done though, “Blossom already giving the blonde some tutoring, you don’t have to.”

Bubbles gave her sister a daft look, “I’m gonna do it anyways.” 

Butch laughed, “Hey Butters, weren’t you meant to give something to ‘the blonde’?”

She shook her head puzzled, “No?”

Bubbles caught on and slapped her sister’s shoulder, “Yes you do! Go apologise to him.”

Her eyes went wide, “What now?” 

“Yes!” She turned back to the tall dark haired boy and smiled warmly, “I’ll see you two later then, enjoy practice and don’t use up all the energy I just stuffed you with.”

Butch gave a tight smile, one that still brought wrinkles to his eyes, “Wouldn’t think of it.”

“Butters you go apologise and call Robin for me, and Butch please just ask Auntie Mei back there for Buttercup’s plate. Thank you!” She kissed Buttercup's cheek, “Bye!”

The greens parted ways, one heading for the buffet and another heading towards the table in the farthest corner. Boomer was deep in conversation with Robin. Buttercup didn’t know he could even hold a conversation.

His head sat in the palm of his one hand as his electric blue eyes held softer ones from across the round table. He shrugged, smirking a little, “Yeah but he still sucks.”

To which Robin was painfully grinning and giggling at, “Shut up!” She groaned then caught sight of Buttercup, “Oh no.” She pouted playfully, “Another person who despises my music choice.”

Boomer faked a gasp, “Buttercup has good music taste?” 

The short haired girl frowned, “What are we talking about here?”

Robin was quick to explain, “See, I told Boomer I like Rex Orange County and he says I’ll get over it cause he sucks.”

Buttercup agreed, “Oh no Boomer’s right. I loved the guy too last year and he slowly got annoying.”

Boomer whooped in success, “See! There’s still hope for you, Rob.” 

“I’m leaving both of you. Did Bubbles already head out?” 

Buttercup nodded, “Think she’s waiting outside.” Robin thanked Buttercup, told the two superhumans that she’d forged love Rex Orange County and said her goodbyes. Boomer took to looking out the window after waving Robin off. She sat down where the brunette had been grasping his attention.

He was surprised to see she still wanted to talk to him, “Oh, what’s up? Need anything?” He wondered. 

Buttercup didn’t know how to approach this. She wasn’t good at apologies because she didn’t really think she owed them that often. What was she meant to say? sorry I hosed you? That felt a little weak, the two of them knew it was something that went far greater than that. She let out a breath.

Butch returned with a plate, which Buttercup felt somewhat relieved with. But was gone again muttering something about needing a piss leaving her vacant once more.

Boomer hadn’t stopped looking at her, but she could tell he had gotten bored. ‘And?’ He silently asked.

“I came here to apologise for what I did at the trials,” she said, finding interest in her food. She didn’t want to see the look on his face. Boomer had a way of gaining sympathy with just a single look. 

“Okay.” She loved that answer. Okay meant he felt nothing complicated toward the situation and in a sense was closing the case.

She leaned back in her chair relaxed, “Great.” A forkful of brown rice went into her mouth then she finally met his gaze, “So, Robin liked you.”

Boomer, amused, still held her gaze, “Mmhm. I’m pretty sure everyone likes me.”

She pointed her fork at him and narrowed her eyes, “But, you don’t like everyone.”

He folded his arms and nodded in agreement, “They don’t really like me for the right reasons though,” he explained. She gestured for him to explain. They were gonna be teammates after all, and she'd have to learn more about him. He grinned at her, “I’m a cliche remember.”

She smiled at the little joke. 

“Hey Buttercup.”

She looked up from the plate, “mmhm.”

“You actually didn’t apologise,” he mentioned patiently.

Buttercup nearly choked on her rice, “I-I didn’t? Oh my god I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” She covered her face somewhat embarrassed by her stupidity. That okay wasn’t an it’s all good, it was a go ahead.

He laughed, it was a light cackle, like a laugh a kid would have with a little snickering, “That’s still not a sorry.”

Buttercup gave him a mean look, “See now you’re just making fun.” She sat forward, locked her gaze on to his blue ones and said, “I am sorry I hosed you down. I hadn’t meant for you to panic or anything.”

His smile was weaker but it was still there, Buttercup assumed mentioning his three seconds of hysteria might have been the cause. She also had panic attacks every so often, mostly after a tough fight where it was a close call. The thought that her sisters could’ve died always overwhelmed her. 

“I get them too,” she said subtly, “I am seriously sorry that I did that to you.”

He nodded breaking away his eye contact, “It’s all good, BC. I’m alive and kicking aren’t I? That’s all that matters.”

::::: 

Brick

Like always, Brick barely spoke to Al, the two of them worked in comfortable silence. Butch’s bike that he won off a bet of with some old dude when they were thirteen, was of course in good shape. He’d asked Al to look after it before they went to jail.

Brick knew off Al back when he was thirteen, and asked he teach Brick a little about engines and such. Al rarely said no to anything, and taught him everything Brick knows. So brick trusted him even though he was of few words. 

Brick did one more sweep of the black Harley. “You kept working on it till recently?” He wondered. He didn’t know many people who could keep a promise that  
well.

Al lifted the puppy from underneath his desks so that he could push the barely usable chair back in. “I kept my little girl at it. I’m too busy with the rest of the town’s work.”

“You got a daughter?” Brick asked though he knew it wasn’t his business. 

Al shook his head, “Not quite but she is like a niece to me. Think she knows you too.”

Brick scoffed, “Everyone in the town knows who I am.” He shuffled to the sink to wash his hands. 

Al placed the puppy down somewhere else. The little bluenose was at the red head’s boots in seconds, playing about. 

“Right, but I think she’d like you very much.”

Brick doubted it, he smirked at the thought of whoever this person was screaming at the sight of him. “I don’t know Al, you just like everyone.”

Al insisted, “No. She’s stubborn I’ll admit, but she won’t help but like you in the end. After all you’re just like me.”

Brick thought of any attributes he and this big man shared, “What, good at mechanics?” When the pup wouldn’t stop he lifted it into his arms.it locked furiously at his cheek. 

“You’re a case and a half aren’t you,” the man chuckled. “You’ll just have to meet her, like I said she knows you. You guys have met plenty of times.”

Small things started clicking. Bubbles was outside of the Japanese restaurant, she says Buttercup was there.

He needed to confirm, it couldn’t be this easy, “What’s her name.”

The man laughed in thought, “Heh, all these B’s you all have and she’s the one I’ve been forced to remember; Buttercup. My little BC.”

———

Al had told him that she’d be looking after the yard tomorrow. He couldn’t trust all the crooks living here, they'd steal from right under his nose if they could.

Brick said he’d show up later, after five because he had a job to do before it. It was the least he could do after all Al had done for him and Butch. Al was thankful ‘cause he didn’t think Buttercup would want to stay there until late and he’d only be back in the early morning. 

Now Brick was headed to the school. He took the bus train out of downtown knowing Saturday traffic would make a bus trip very lengthy, and came out at the park. The walk from there was much easier and he had the late afternoon sun still on his back.

His phone rang in the back of his pocket. He reached for it immediately, only his brother’s, the driver and the Morbucks family had his number, so it had to be urgent, “Yeah?” He answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Brick sweetheart,” came the woman’s voice. “I checked with Eddy,” the driver, “and he says he hasn’t been called to come take you all home yet. Where are you?”

Ms.Morbucks had this way of sounding concerned but in an impersonal manner. She was far more worried about losing the boys than their actual well being, they were assets after all.

Brick responded, “I’m headed to the school, where my brothers are. They have their first lacrosse match today.”

The woman gasped, “Oh dear! I didn’t know. Surely I should be there, I want to support you boys in everything you do. Did Princess say she’ll be there?”

Brick shook his head though she couldn’t see him, “Haven’t spoken to Princess all day.”

The woman mumbled under her breath, “Goodness well, I’ll see you then Brick. How far are you?”

“Walking distance, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Good,” she hummed. “Bye then Brick.”

“Bye.” She dropped the phone. Brick shoved it deep into his back pocket and fixed his windbreaker.

He didn’t trust that woman one bit. It’s not everyday the mother and father of an ex child villain think to adopt other little villains. It wasn’t a good statement to be said. 

But she sure did have money, and Brick needed that to get his brothers some further education. The only risk was not knowing what the woman and her husband wanted. King Morbucks didn’t seem the charitable type.

Brick approached the school. A bus in green with the words ‘Metro High’ on the front was parked outside the gate. Ugh, Metroville kids. They were as obnoxious as they were good at everything. And a lot of them knew him and his brothers and still treated them like crap beneath their shoes.

The cheerleaders heading out the bus, probably having forgotten something stopped when they saw him. They were all in green and gold dresses far too short. And had black skin tight shorts underneath them. One of the darker girls with an Afro gasped at the sight of him, “Oh my, Brick is that you.”

He didn’t know her name. He gave a chaste smile, “Hey.”

“Wow you’ve really grown up,” she bit her bottom lip and the girls around her giggled in agreement. 

Brick didn’t have time for this, “Aging is a thing.” He began walking towards the entrance, the five girls followed after him.

“Heard you go here now, and you’re rich or something.” One of the brunettes asked.

Brick shrugged, “We’ve been on Morbucks’ magazine haven’t we?”

“Hey Brick,” an arm slipped into his. He had to stop just to glare at it. “Don’t change babe,” the girl with braids gleamed at him. “It’s always sad to see a bad boy go good.”

He had an intense need to judo flip her into the stone pathway beneath them, the thought made him feel good too. 

“Yeah but I’m sure you’ll be fine,” he caught onto the blue powerpuff’s voice. 

She was walking beside her dark haired sister who wore school coloured shorts over some skins. Her socks were pulled up, she had her padding in her arms and was parading around in just her sports bra. 

Buttercup wasn’t having whatever Bubbles was saying, “I can still be worried, Bubbles even though we’ll play great.”

Brick didn’t know he’d feel so relieved to see the pair. Or how further relieved he was that Bubbles had seen him. She waved excitedly, “Hey! There you are. I didn’t think you’d show up.”

The girl around his arm tightened her grip, “Ew, you’re hanging with these little girls?” She let go, confusing Brick further, “How pathetic Brick, didn’t know it was this bad.”

“What’s so bad about it, Lola?” Buttercup asked with a ferocity to her tone. 

“What’s bad,” the supposed Lola, shot back, “is that he left us for you fools.”

Buttercup was nose to nose with the other girl, both at a pretty tiny height compared to him. And Brick was confused. “Maybe Brick just got sick of your rank ass and thought best to leave it. Once you hit rock bottom the only way to go, Lola, is up. Didn’t you get the memo.”

Lola shoved Buttercup lightly, “You’re a lunatic bitch if you think you’re a step higher than me.”

“It’s a fact,” Buttercups eyes lit like hell fire, “honey I’m not playing a guessing game here.”

Lola scoffed in the face of Buttercup Utonium, “If we weren’t on your campus—”

“Let’s step out then, I’ll beat you ass on these streets.”

Brick shot his hand between them, “What the hell no,” he said, done with all this bullshit. “I like a cat fight as much as the next person,” he really did. He liked watching any sort of fight, he’s been known to instigate them too, mainly between his brothers, “But think twice if you believe ima let you guys fight over me like I’m property.” 

Lola did a double take, “Are you for real?”

Buttercup burst out into laughter. LAUGHTER! What the actual hell was going on? Was he too tired right now? Was he really gonna be able to sit through this game.

“Oh baby,” Lola said sympathetically. “We do this all the time, we’re not fighting about you. We’re fighting about our school.”

Bubbles giggled, “Didn't think you were a misogynist, Brick.” He narrowed her eyes at her to keep from blushing with embarrassment. 

Buttercup was in tears, her smile full and infectious for the other girls around him. “It’s just a bit between Trojans,” Townsville’s team, “and the Sharks. I love my Lola Bunny.”

Bubbles hugged the other cheerleaders as they fell into a reunion based conversation. 

“Bunny?” Brick remembered the nickname of the one nice person in his old middle school. “Oh. I do know you.”

Bunny smiled up at him shaking her head, “Ugh you blunt ass fool.”

He shrugged bashfully, “Damn it’s just been a while I’m sorry.”

Buttercup, having caught her breath, asked, “Oh you know each other?”

“Middle school,” he replied without context, “and you? How do you guys know each other?”

The group began walking towards the field.

Bunny giggled, “Butters and I are sworn rivals. We used to compete in everything from the start of high school.”

Buttercup agreed, “Yeah. Basketball, tennis, cheerleading. Even chess.”

“We suck at chess.” Bunny added.

Brick was actually brilliant at chess but thought not to say. 

Buttercup continued as she adjusted the padding in her grip, “She’s my only competition.”

“I’m still sad you stopped cheerleading.” Bunny sighed.

Brick raised a curious brow, “Buttercup in a little blue, red and gold cheerleading dress, being preppy?” He asked teasingly.

The powerpuff gave him a mean look, “Haha.” She deadpanned, “And yeah I miss it too. But I can’t do too many things at once. You know that, Bunny.”

Bunny flicked her braids over her shoulder as they approached the field. “Brick I didn’t think you went to school sports events.”

He shrugged, he didn’t, “My brother’s are playing, actually.”

Bunny screamed at the top of her lungs. Butch from further up the field near the bleachers looked up at her shell shocked before dipping his head behind a bag.

Boomer on the other hand was at the base of the bleachers as they approached, and removed an earphone from his leg ear rather pissed, “Who the hell is screeching like a freakin—”

A hand came down on his bare cheek. His eyes widened with familiarity, “Bunny?”

“You traitors!”

———

Brick sat beside Bubbles who had pulled him towards her friends. Ashlee had on shorts in this bottle winded night, but seemed rather unfazed by it. Brick’s body responded to the cold by making him warmer.

Bubbles was holding her hands up towards him at the radiating heat, “Glad I sat next to you.”

Robin whined from the other side, “Unfair! Ashlee swap with me now, you’re a vampire you don’t feel anything.”

Ashlee considered the reasoning for a moment before giving in delightfully, “Oh yeah for sure!”

Brick narrowed his eyes at the blonde, “I don’t like being used.”

Bubbles only shrugged, “It’s not like I’m leaning into you or anything.”

He left the argument to watch Butch. His brother was sporting a number six on his jersey and spinning through competitors like a snake. No one could get their hands on him. His eyes remained dull showing he wasn’t using his powers at all.

Boomer was in the goals, his favourite position actually. He stood so still Brick though he might’ve fallen asleep. But one of the Metro kids had gotten a grasp on Butch’s manuvours. When Tyson passed the ball towards the green rowdyruff, the kid intercepted the ball and brushed past the Trojans. Boomer was attentive then, watching the kid break through the defenders. The ball came at a terrifying angle, heading for the bottom end of the goal.

The ball hit Boomer’s net before it could enter the goal, and without giving the opposing team a moment to register it, he flung the ball to Mitch who carried it all the way into the goals. 

People around Brick rose in a roar.

Bubbles was screaming on his one side, “Trojans, Trojans, Trojans!” And everyone around them joined her powerful voice. Brick even felt a little pull at him telling him to cheer. 

He didn’t chant alongside everyone, only muttered under his breath, “Nice save Boomer,” and, “Butch watch you surroundings.”

Boomer responded with a quick thanks only he and any other superhuman could pick up, and Butch huffed, “Yeah yeah, captain just told me the same. I get it.”

He heard Buttercup, “Brick don’t coach my team.”

“Sorry I’m late guys,” Blossom said, finding her way towards Bubbles. She had on a big cream jacket and sat beside her sister just as the cheering crowd began to sit too.

The two girls on the other side of Brick greeted the redhead. Brick didn’t bother greeting, he kept his eyes in the game. He did find one thing confusing about it, “Bubbles, why isn’t Buttercup playing?”

Blossom, much to Brick’s irritation, decided to answer, “If Butch and Boomer are on she can’t play, that’s the deal the coach made with the board.”

Ashlee scoffed, “Real dumb if you ask me. She’ll only get to play in the second half.”

Brick begged to differ, “Makes sense in terms of game play. See Boomer’s kept most of the goals out already—”

“Ten out of twelve attempts at goal.” Bubbles assisted. He was half glad he wasn’t the only one out of the group who was surprised.

“So,” he continued staring off slow, “He’s slowed the game considerably, and if Buttercup is half as good as you all say she is.”

“She’s good.” The four of them confirmed.

“Then she should be able to speed it up again to our advantage.”

Blossom sat back, “Huh, didn’t think you were a sports guy Brick.”

He glared at her, “It was a calculated observation. Not hard to understand.”

The crowd winced in unison, bringing Brick’s attention back to the field. Butch was on the floor. Tyson scored a goal but the crowd seemed less interested in that. Boomer raised his hands asking for a timeout, which the coach carried over.

The whistle blew and the blonde, with his helmet now off jogged to his brother and knelt beside him. Butch was shaking, furiously, which wasn’t safe for anyone.

Brick thought to maybe make his way down there. But then Buttercup was on the field with a hand on his brother’s shoulder speaking to him in a low voice. 

He enhanced his hearing. “Butch were gonna take you out.”

“Please you just want us out of the game, I’m fine. I’ll be fine, super human remember?”

Buttercup let out a heavy breath, “You’re trembling that means you’re angry, I can’t have you injure anyone.”

He agreed unwantedly. 

Brick sat a little more comfortably as he was escorted by the green puff. Boomer went back into the goal, saying a thanks to Buttercup. Brick turned to Robin, who he was sure hadn’t taken her eyes off the game once, “What happened?”

She sighed with a disgusted look I her eyes, “The ball was headed for Butch, but Tyson snatched it before he could get it and bumped into him.”

“And there’s no fowl?” Brick asked.

She shook her head, “They can’t, it looked like an accident and it was between teammates.”

“Brick!” His head turned at the call of his name. Down by the bleachers, Buttercup was standing with a still trembling Butch. His breath was uneven, and he shook his head every random few seconds. “Come on, we're gonna help him cool off.”

“I’ll come too,” Bubbles vouched. She shrugged when everyone gave her off looks, “I’m an empath, I can try help too.”

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose, “Okay okay, I’m watching Boomer. Don’t be late, halftime is in a few minutes, and I don’t think leaving Boomer to play by his own is a smart idea.”

That wasn’t wrong. Boomer was already irritated, it was easy to tell by the way he spun at his stick frustratedly. Brick didn’t want to but he’d have to trust his Blossom with his brother. “Don’t engage,” he threatened as he made his way past her. “You yell my name and I’ll be here to handle it myself. While I get back all you do is try to calm him down and take him away from people”

Blossom looked offended, “It’s not like I’d attack him for worrying about his brother.”

“Too bad I don’t trust that.” Brick shrugged before following after her two sisters. 

———

Butch let another outcry under the pressure of the shower. Bubbles stood a little behind Brick, he couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not. Blossom had him pinned on the wall keeping him under. The buzz cut boy was yelling bloody murder at the top of his lungs while his eyes flared in random spurts. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Bubbles asked Brick, “Didn’t Boomer panic when he was hosed with water?”

“I’LL KILL HIM! I’ll let me at him!”

Brick, arms folded and body at ease reassured everything was fine, “Butch can handle it. He likes cold showers.”

“ARE YOU ALL MAD,” he pushed against Buttercup’s struggling hold and spat the water from his mouth. “Especially you Buttercup!” He accused.

She pushed her hair back with one hand trying to keep her rising temper at ease, “I’m being a good captain. I’m here with you. What the hell more,” her voice rose, “do you want!”

Butch took her by the shoulders and threw her into the tile to which Bubbles winced. Brick took a step forward. Buttercup tried to put the air back into her lungs, she coughed vigorously as she spoke, “W-what did he do! Why the—why the hell do you hate him so much?”

Butch’s chest rose and fell in large and shallow heaps. Brick irritably removed the jacket he had on and the top and pushed his brother back into the water before he could attack the green puff again. “Answer the question,” he growled into his brother’s face. In the reflection of his green eyes, Brick saw his own glow with dominance. 

Butch’s eyes fell to the floor in shame, and his breaths regulated, “I-I’m sorry.”

Brick pulled his brother forward just to bring him back onto the wall again, “That wasn’t the question!” Butch was being inconsiderate and idiotic, Brick was only asking for his own understanding, he didn’t care what Buttercup wanted, he wanted to know what was so damned important that Butch would act out without thought. 

Somewhere along the line Bubbles had helped her sister up. Brick only oticed because Butch’s eyes darted towards the pair. The younger brother winced, “I-it’s not my place.”

Softened. He let go of his brother and pushed away the red strands off his face. Butch slid down until his head was in his knees. Goddamit why did the Puff’s have to be here right now, he didn’t want them to see his brother like this, to see that the Ruffs could fall. He turned to the sisters, “He had good reason.” 

There was only one person who taught these boys manners, and it was aunt Sedusa. He remembered all four of them went out for lunch, it was Mother’s Day and she told them they ought to spoil her because she’d been looking after them. She had a white wig on her head, her hair was short and she found the length ugly. Some guy whistled at her from the street, catcalling her, something the boys didn’t quite see an issue with. 

And when she yelled at them for not helping her in the situation, Butch had responded, “He was just being nice and paying you a compliment.”

Brick had agreed, “Yeah, you should be grateful.”

And Sedusa had responded, “It's not your place as a man to tell me, a woman, what I should and shouldn’t be grateful for when it comes to my body and my dignity. You understand me!”

The boys didn’t get fed for a day, which was rather damaging considering how much energy chemical x needed.

Butch was respecting a woman’s choice in a matter that involved her and Tyson. It clicked easily for Brick—Butch did retell what happened at the party twice. Tyson called Bubbles, Butch’s bitch, and Buttercup obviously didn’t know.

Buttercup decided to let it go, “You’re benched Butch, for the rest of the game, and were sorting this all out on Monday. If you don’t give me a good reason for your behaviour by then I’m telling coach to cut you from the team.”

Butch looked up at her like a wet puppy, “Fair enough.” He mumbled. He got to his feat, him and Buttercup picked up their things and made their way out. Buttercup looked back to Bubbles and Brick, signalling them to follow, but Brick brought his arm in front of the blonde, “Go. I just need to talk to Bubbles alone.”

Butch held his brother’s gaze, asking he don’t do anything detrimental. Brick shook his head to reassure him. The free Ruff took Buttercup by the arm and insisted they go. “Halftime is done in a bit, you still need to play, was his excuse.”

Bubbles looked small under his glare, but she was brave. She looked back at him with the same ferocity, “You know then?” She asked, but her voice wavered under the true worry behind her mean glare.

Brick sighed and folded his arms. He was dressed again, and his clothes dried pretty easily thanks to his skin. “If Tyson hurt you—”

Bubbles rolled her eyes once she knew he wouldn’t understand, “Since when did you ever care about one of us?” She deflected.

He decided that maybe Butch had told the full story and a Tyson didn’t really lay a hand on her. Thinking about another way around it, he asked, “Why haven’t you told Buttercup?”

She grew smaller, but again danced around the question, “Why does Butch care so much? All he’s done whenever he’s spoken to me is taunt me about why I haven’t told her.”

“He’s sensitive about this type of thing. We all are.”

She shook her head, “Buttercup would hate him.” Her eyes were cast on her feet. “And her team would go to shit,” he kind of jumped at her fowl language, “and lacrosse would become miserable for her. And there’s too many other things which she loved that she stopped because of some internal things, I don’t even know, she’s going through.”

In the end Bubbles was just trying to be a good sister. Brick could understand that enough, siblings sometimes suffer for their own siblings. Brick let out a frustrated sigh, “Boomer had a panic attack because he has a fear of drowning.” A fear he only developed because of how many times he nearly drowned when being hosed in prison, “Butch doesn’t like tight spaces and loud noises at once.” Which again developed when they’d lock him in isolation and play many radios at once to mess with his hyper attention. “I’m telling you this so you keep that team from doing anything that might set my brothers off. I trust you enough.”

Bubbles’ eyes grew wide with appreciation. She took his hand in her own and promised to him, “I can protect them, I promise. And I won’t tell Butters or Blossom, I promise.” It was then Brick understood that Bubbles was smart. If Buttercup or Blossom knew, when push comes to shove they would use his brother’s fears against them.

As they walked back to the stands Bubbles asked in a small voice, “Ans how about you? What drives you mad.”

Brick didn’t hesitate, “Shitholes like Tyson, who trip my brothers.”

::::

Blossom

Blossom moaned internally at the taste or the noodles. The team lost but by little considering their circumstances. Boomer just got worse the more anxious he was, but not by much. First half the points were 5-2 to the Sharks. In truth Butch was good at get thorough people, but he couldn’t hit the net that’s what Robin has told her. Tyson’s the one who scored goals well. In the second half Buttercup was benched by the coach for leaving without letting him know and Butch was benched for obvious reasons. 

So Boomer remained on. Once his brother had given him the thumbs up, only shaking because he was wet and it was freezing, Boomer let absolutely nothing through which was absolutely astonishing to the entire school, so much so that even though they lost 5-3, the team and cheerleaders were out at Botan’s Japanese restaurant filling up all the seats. The building was warm thanks to the radiating heaters, it felt even warmer with the orange, yellow and red theme.

The only reason the teens felt safe enough to come down town was because the Powerpuff girls joined them each time. Also Botan had the best food in the entire city. Blossom sat in a booth next to Robin and they chatted about nothing in particular. Buttercup and Bubbles were at the karaoke machine singing to some old Ke$ha song. Brick wasn’t anywhere to be seen, his brother's however were ordering from the counter cause having the waitress come round to the table was difficult considering the mass of partying students.

Butch sat on the table speaking sweetly to the young lady on the other side. Blossom noticed although she was flattered she rejected him. Butch didn’t take it to heart only shrugged them continued to have a less flirtatious conversation, Boomer was talking to Botan, actually doing that they were sent to do and getting Robin a soda and Blossom a bottle of water.

As he spoke Mitch, big and overly excited, picked the blonde up from behind. “Give it up for our goalie!” He cheered to which the whole restaurant erupted with cries of congratulations and pride. Blossom laughed at how uncomfortable Boomer looked.

Robin, slowing her own laughter teased, “He’s so shy, the poor thing!” She had to scream over the music. 

Blossom giggled, “It really is hilarious, I don’t think he realises the celebration was for him.” She watched him carefully, how he pushed his too long hair out of his face and gratefully took the drinks handed to him, how he nudged his brother with a nonchalant ease to his movements and gestured how they went back to the table. As he looked this way, he caught her looking at him, she expected him to blush and turn away or something. He’s so very shy after all. But he only made a funny face, prompting a rather confused look on her face, before laughing to himself and again trying to get his brother to follow him.

She didn’t have time to react to that, Tyson was in her line of vision now, having just brushed past the blonde and carried Butch’s steaming glare. He was next to Bubbles I’m seconds, who had just finished her song. Buttercup there too jumped onto his back, surprising him and earning a good laugh for her sister and the tall boy. 

Blossom didn’t understand the interaction. She didn’t think Buttercup would forgive him so easily for what Bubbles said happened. Or maybe Buttercup only forgave him because Bubbles did, so it must be alright. The table let out a large bang starling her. Boomer, having put the water down, eased into a chair that was adjacent to the booth. He popped a fry into his mouth, “I want to go home.”

Butch rolled his eyes, “What the hell? They’re celebrating your saves dumbass. Do you know how often that happens?”

Robin responded for him, “Never.”

“Never!” The brother repeated with gusto. He teased his brother, “Whole school’s gonna love you Monday.”

Boomer cringed, “That’s not how it works, dumbass.”

“What do you—” Blossom was cut off by the bell above the door ringing. In came Princess, with a camera around her neck, and Brick who was holding the door open for him. They were mid conversation, Princess presumably telling him off and Brick trying to put his point forward.

Princess’ friends on the cheer team squealed when they saw her and pulled her to the karaoke. Bubbles said her hello’s before brushing past the girls, later followed by Tyson and Buttercup. She was off his back now. He stood behind her with his big hands on her shoulders swaying in time with her as they spoke about something Blossom didn’t really feel like listening to, and maneuvered through the crowd. 

Brick leaned on the wall which put him beside Blossom, who was at the end of the booth. Bubbles took up her spot next to Robin and brought her head tiredly onto the table, “I want to go home.”

Boomer held his hand out to her whispering, “See!” Butch lightly whacked him over the head. Boomer quickly fixed his hair. “I’m just saying, weirdly enough I have plans tomorrow.”

Butch raised a brow, “Oh?” He was seated at the table and picking food off Robin’s plate, she didn’t seem to mind. 

Brick frowned as he looked around the table, “Where’s Ashlee?” Blossom quietly pointed across the room to the girl seated with a horde of cheerleaders biting her lip as she spoke to one of them. In the booth in front of them Mitch and Mike were in a full lip-lock. Blossom nudged Robin to show her. The two of them swooned at the adorableness. It had taken forever to get those two together. Even Buttercup helped since he was friends with Mitch.

Boomer responded to his brother, “I have to wake up early, Blossom and Bubbles are making me go to the farmers market with them. Blossom had almost forgotten about that, “then I have to do Bubble’s photoshoot.”

“Photoshoot?” Tysons’ deep voice asked. Buttercup fell under Blossoms’ gaze. They spoke without words; Blossom obviously criticising her for bringing him so close to Butch and Buttercup saying she tried to convince Tyson to go somewhere else. “Oh for your portfolio right, Bubbles?” The blonde lifted her head from the table, then forced a smile through her tired eyes. She hummed in response, to which he asked, “Are you still using the photos you took last week.”

Blossom was convinced that Boomer was actually a social butterfly and refused to express that side of him. The table was deathly still and awkward, filled with both hate and nervousness and he of all broke the tension. Exaggeratingly he gasped with a hand to his chest, “Bubbles you’ve been taking photos of other people?”

The relief on her sister’s face was pathable, she giggled at her counterpart, “Oh I hoped you would find out!” To which others eased. “I took pictures of a few people, yes that true, but I promise you you’re my star piece.” She tried to reason with Boomer who was still feigning hurt.

“Who else Bubbles, it’s only fair I know if I’m going to go through with this.”

Bubbles putting her drama skills to the task held at her heart, almost breaking out in laughter, “There was only Ashlee, Tyson and,” she broke out in a smile and gave Butch a pointed look, “and Butch.”

Butch raised his hands to protect him from the napkin Boomer threw at him, Blossom couldn’t help but laugh at the brotherly acts, “How could you?” Boomer whined.

“I didn’t know it was a portfolio. You ran away and Blossom, Brick and Buttercup went to go find you!”  
Tyson’s laugh did the opposite of cutting through the tension, “How tragic.”

Butch grew dead in the eyes, “That joke wasn’t for you man.”

Understanding the atmosphere Tyson stepped away from Buttercup, “Right, uh Butch, man, I really am sorry about what happened, I didn’t know you were on the floor until after the goal.”

Butch laughed but these was a sinister tinge to it, “Cute,” he deadpanned. “Come on Ruffs, Boomer’s right let's go home.” 

Tyson giving up on his seemingly genuine apology said his goodbyes, “Well done by the way Boomer, you did the school proud.” 

Boomer standing now cringed at the social interaction once more, “Okay.”

Brick was the last out the door and Tyson had moved towards his mates. Blossom cleared her throat before taking a sip of her untouched water, “That was—”

“Absolutely brilliant!” Robin cackled. “I’m gonna go tell Lee what just happened. You guys heading out too?”

Blossom and Bubbles nodded. Bubbles felt like sleeping, and Blossom had to do the last scout of the night. Buttercup said she’d see the school learners back to their neighbourhoods in about an hour.

———

As Blossom looked over the city from up in the sky, she thought about Boomer. She decided he was an enigma. He was very good at defusing social tension, also very good at sports, but hated people and their praise of him and refused to entertain them. Boomer also had this thing where he was easy to talk to, very very easy. He could hold a decent conversation if he decided to. So what made him do it? How did he decide when to climb out of his shell and when did he decide to put in his earphones and be dead to the world around him.

Furthermore, what did it mean for his style of fighting. The Powerpuff girls had yet to have their conversation about fighting each others’ adversaries. Blossom made it a point that she would organise that chat soon. Not tomorrow though, tomorrow was busy once again, and filled with Rowdyruff boys, one again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that are reading and sorry for the late responses. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In this one we kinda focused on Bubbles a little, bringing light into what she’s struggling with, Buttercup’s little struggle for what she wants people to see her and treat her as, and the rowdy boys and their morals which they’ve kids developed from Sedusa. 
> 
> In my head Mojo And HIM probably didn’t raise them right yk, like they had the go out and figure it yourself method only in forcing their evil tendencies. And I felt that Sedusa when lol HIM was defeated and Mojo put in jail just picked these kids up and taught them what she could. And we all know what a terrible mother figure she was to the girls so that how I imagine them being raised. But yeah you’ll se the dynamic between them and Sedusa improving
> 
> Also Lola isn’t a reference to Bunny the purple Powerpuff(cause of the name), or to Bliss (cause of her race). She’s literally what it looks like; a reference to Lola Bunny lol


	6. SIX

Butch

Butch was very surprised with himself, and he didn’t know whether it was a good surprised or a bad surprised. Butch thought he hated Tyson becasuse the dickhead disrespected him at that party. And he did, and Butch was still peeved about it, but the irritation was minimal on that front.

Butch’s burn for the end of Tyson was because of what he did to Bubbles. 

Butch should’ve just left it alone when the man bumped into him, like he had admitted, it wasn’t his place to tell tale about what the bastard did with Buttercup around, especially since Bubbles refused to tell her herself. There was something deeper Butch himself didn’t really understand. 

Tyson has a thing out to get Butch, and Butch found it absolutely entertaining in all honesty. He liked the way Tyson grew stiff in his presence, how he hated how Butch stood beside Bubbles. It irked at the guy, Butch assumed cause he probably has a crush on her. 

That was another thing Butch found funny, Bubbles didn’t seem interested at all. In fact she seemed rather resistant towards him. 

Butch could use this! He sat up in his bed and turned to his wall of sticky notes. With his brain in a clutter of every memory he’s ever had, it was nice to jot things down to give his thoughts a direction. And because his handwriting was so horrendous he didn’t really fear anyone reading them.

He pulled one from a finishing stack, noting internally that he needed to go shopping for more, and wrote down; “SAVE BLONDIE FROM TYSON”. That would have her wouldn’t it? Having a guy nothing like Tyson, a guy who knows boundaries and who saves her from the awkward situations she obviously doesn’t know how to handle herself.

Butch was definitely getting that Xbox and complete control over his brothers.

———

Butch woke up to a text from Buttercup. She’d recently required his number, he didn’t know how but assumed one of his brothers were behind it. 

Come down to Al’s yard at eight. We’re practicing  
read: 7:16

Butch groaned into his grey pillow. Now he’d have to run to a bus or somehow get the freakin driver over here ASAP. Obviously the latter wasn’t an option.

He showered quickly and got dressed for a day of sports. In the kitchen he served himself some cereal, which was beyond unsatisfactory, and made his way down the elevator. 

He left a text to his brothers saying he was out. Bus was out of the question, it was running pretty late, so he ran—careful not to exceed anything human. His bag bounced on his hip and his stick was in his hand trying not to stab anyone he came across. 

He reached the field at five past eight, which he felt was pretty impressive. He made his way down Al’s drive way to the large expanse of the warehouses and trailer park yard, to an open field that was hugged by the forest. Buttercup was on the field already, stretching her body. Funnily enough no one else was there. 

Was he in trouble? With Buttercup? No way he was gonna let her, of all people, lecture him. He cleared his throat, “Uhm I’m here.”

“You’re late,” her voice came out muffled because she was stretching with her face near the ground.

“I ran here.” He explained rather frustratedly. “From Dupre Boulevard!”

She sat up and reiterated, “You’re late.” She got to her feet then placed her hands on her hip. “I called you here today because of the game yesterday.”

He rolled his eyes, “I apologised didn’t I? And don’t tell me I need to talk to, Tyson. I’m pretty sure I beat his nose into his brain.”

Buttercup didn’t disagree but shook her head, “Butch I’m talking about how you didn’t score a single point. Do you know how many you tried?”

Of course Butch knew, he commuted it to memory, the number is on his wall even. “Eight.” He shrugged like it didn’t matter. But obviously it did, it was actually rather embarrassing. In one half he’d had eight open chances. 

Buttercup mocked, “Yeah just eight.” 

Butch put his things down, as a symbol of him deciding to stay. She was right after all, and he did want to improve. Butch had little to his name mainly consisting of the ‘villain’ title. Sport was another thing he felt he could that was his own.

Heck he remembered practicing every sport ever just so he could be the best. But perhaps not perfecting the sports was a little hole in his method. Most sports were easy and he was pretty great at them; football, field hockey, ice hockey even lacrosse.

He was somewhat okay in other things like tennis, squash and volleyball. 

But he was really only an expert in gymnastics and martial arts if he was being honest. The only reason he took gymnastics cause he wanted to be better than all parkour artists, and damn straight he was. 

He loved sport because it was a thing of learning and habit. He couldn’t just read a ‘how to play’ and suddenly be good at it, he had to train his muscle memory—which he preferred to his mental memory.

Buttercup seemed pleasantly supposed by his enthusiasm. She picked her own stick up and pointed towards the centre of the field. All the balls were bunched there, “Let’s get to it then.”

They did simply drills like foot work, timing and speed. Tossing and catch was the easier bit for Butch. That’s mainly how he learnt how to play. He forced Boomer to catch all the bald he threw, and Boomer had permission to call him out on the speed or direction of the ball. 

And the bomb was only good at that because Butch forced him to be goalie in a lot of the sports he played. It seemed he liked ice-hockey more, Butch admitted it was an exhilarating contact sport but he preferred lacrosse.

Butch explained as they practiced why he believed he wasn’t that great at scoring; he only ever threw the ball for it to be caught and the team he joined back in Metroville, only let him play during practice, never at games, and also never put him as striker. 

Buttercup was a good listener when she put her mind to it. She concidered all he said, asked about his sporting career, made links and shortcuts for Butch to get better at smaller things and chatted rather expressively about how to help him.

It’s not that she didn’t yell at him. Every time he stepped on a cone or missed catch due to focusing on his feet to much, or even threw the ball in the wrong direction, she didn’t take it easy on criticising everything he did wrong to the t. And she wasn’t bothered with repeating herself. She corrected him three times in a row on the same exact thing. 

His frustration was growing a little, just an hour into the practice. He stopped once he caught the ball she flung at him after successfully running through an agility drill, took the plastic sphere from the net and leaned on his stick

“Tired?” She teased, but he could tell she also needed a bit of a break. She did do each drill with him after all. Every time he restarted she did too. He dipped his head, rather exhausted, “Since when did you become so…”

She frowned, hands on her hips, “So what?” She dared.

He shrugged, not afraid to offend her, “Helpful and diligent. Like what’s the big deal, what are you getting from helping me out.”

Her response came slow. She sat on the grass to stretch so he followed and also stretched out his confused muscles. “Don’t think this means I’m good with you, I don’t trust all three of you,” Butch thought that was understandable, “but you’re my teammate. And I need to make sure you’re at your top game if I’m gonna win.”

Butch chortled at that, “You mean if we’re gonna win?”

She shook her head rather seriously, “No, me. I could play against a team by myself, but I’m not allowed to cause I’m… advanced. So I do the next best thing and make my team strong enough not to need me.”

“What do you play again?”

“I’m usually midfield or defense, I carry the ball about for everyone else.” Butch could see the idea weighed heavy on her. What he would give to see Buttercup rain hell on a lacrosse field, it would be legendary.

But he understood why she was helping him, to help herself. And Butch could get behind that, especially since it showed even these goodies could be selfish. “When I get good at goals, I’ll split my shots. For every one Tyson gets I’ll get one too.”

Buttercup laughed, ”Wow, you really hate him don’t you?”

Butch scoffed, “He hates me, I am the Ruff in this situation. But I do like to provoke him. It’s very fun.”

Buttercup rolled her eyes, “Of course it is.” She rose to her feet, “Come on, let’s get practicing with the goals.” She pointed to the seemingly home made goals.

:::::

Bubbles had her sunglasses on, the new ones that were blue and shaped like clouds. Three raindrops in the same glass colour hung from thin chains. Bubbles had her hair in twin Dutch braids that sat lightly on her shoulders and wore a blue and white checkered slim fit top tucked into her white linen pants.

Buttercup beside her held her interlocked fingers above her brows to shield from the harsh light. Her sister was in a cute vintage style soft yellow sundress. Bubbles found the pattern stunning on her. 

“We should buy me a hat while we’re here.” She suggested. They were at the farmer’s market entrance waiting for Boomer to arrive. Blossom messaged him five minutes ago and he said he’d arrive in five minutes. Blossom wasn’t one easy on time. Something she and Buttercup seemed to agree on.

Just as Bubbles was about to coax her sister into waiting five more minutes, Boomer came stumbling out of a black Mercedes. The sandy haired boy thanked the driver, confirming pick up times then grinned at the awaiting pair. 

He looked very good, like he actually tried today. Bubbles was used to tired looking skinny jeans, plain tees and hoodies. But she liked what she saw now. He had on dove grey chino shorts with a nice pair of white Adidas. His top was rather tropical; a short sleeve black button up with green palm leaves all over it. It hung off his shoulders, showing off the broadness, and hung loosely around his torso.

Blossom lowered her hands, probably as shocked at Bubbles. Boomer brushed away their onlooking stares with a rather bored expression, “Let's go in already, we’re obviously not greeting each other.”

Bubbles felt dumb and laughed, “Wow whoops,” they made their way to the stalls and such, “how have you been Boomer? Get home well last night?”

He took lightly to her starter conversation, “Well I’m still a bit hurt you’ve been photographing other people.” She rolled her eyes playfully, “But otherwise I went to bed away which felt great.”

Blossom tailed the pair as they chatted about nothing in particular, raising slight concerns for Bubbles. Was she getting bored already?

“Bloss.” She stopped to look back at her sister, “See any hats?” 

Blossom gave a quick nod, “Yup just down there actually. Mind if I stray a bit?”

Bubbles shook her head, “Not at all. Well go look at things then we’ll meet up buy the produce stalls.” 

Blossom agrees before taking off. Boomer looked at everything at once. He seemed very interested in anything and everything, he even shyly asked they stop at a jewelry stall. Bubbles held a pair of bees earring in her hands looking over the glossy texture. “So you like shiny things?” She asked.

Boomer shook his head looking over a wooden selection of jewelry, “Not that much, I’m not flashy.” 

Boomer was very to the point and blunt. It was obvious to anyone he spoke to. Sometimes it was unnerving, other times more alluring. Bubbles wanted to talk to him for ages about anything and find the one thing that excited him. 

Boomer held out a selection of earrings. Each pair looked like sharpened wood but each was a different colour, “I like the darker ones which do you think is best?”

Bubbles thought of how to pair wood to a solid outfit. Then she looked at his skin tones, “The bamboo coloured looking one looks better,” she decided, “kind of universal in tones. Goes with you skin too cause it’s so variant.”

“I have variant tones?” He wondered. That was another thing Bommer did, he liked to make others talk. She briefly explained how his underlying tones in his skin were difficult for her to fully define. As she did Boomer purchased the earrings, matching bracelet set and necklace. 

“Thought you said you weren’t flashy.”

He stood by that fact, “I’m not.”

———

Bubbles and Blossom picked out veggies, grains, fruits and spices for the week. Blossom was very particular when it came to the condition of the fresher produce. Bubbles was the one who selected what they got.

Blossom analysed the sweet potato she had picked up meticulously. Bubbles knowing how long this might take to go through everything, pointed to a little petting zoo they he’d set up for kids, “Wanba go see the baby goats?”

Boomer bored out his mind gasped in response, blue eyes lighting up, “There are baby goats? Are there baby pigs too?”

Bubbles remembered there being some, she too was getting a little excited, “Ooh yes! I think so.” She quickly turned to a Blossom. “We’ll be back. We’re just petting animals.

———

Blossom 

Blossom face palmed harder than she intended, but it helped to put away the mean migrain forming. While Bubbles got distracted and ran in the opposite direction. Boomer came back with a black baby pig. Blossom of course startled asked if he was even allowed to take it out the pen. He replied that he had in fact bought the baby pig. This is what led to her face palm.

Blossom frustratedly asked, “Why?”  
The boy put a crate he had on him down and pushed his hair back once more, “It’s cute as hell.” He replied then held it out to her, “Name her for me?”

Blossom decided Boomer made her brain hurt. It was difficult to keep up with his train of thought. She momentarily wondered if that’s why he was so bad at school, and further wondered how she’d mend that, or work around it. She shook her head at him, “Name her yourself.” Then looked over his shoulder to Bubble who has to crates of what was probably the milk alternatives and some vitamins a sweet lady from the pharmacy sold at the end of the market.

Her eyes widened at the squeal of the pig, “Oh my gosh we got a pig?”

Boomer turned around as if to surprise her, “Yes!” He cheered. “It’s a she and she’s the miniature of the group.”

Bubbles dropped the crates for a chance to hold the little thing, and Boomer again pushed his hair backwards. What was this, the hundredth time? She expressed her annoyance, “Where’s the hair tie Bubbles gave you?”

He shrugged, hands on his hips, “I don’t actually know. Those things are difficult to keep track of.” 

Blossom gave her sister a look and Bubbles furiously shook her head, “I’m not giving him another one!”

Blossom feeling her migraines kick in removed her red ribbon from her hair and floated high enough to be above Boomer. Before he could complain she had already tied it into a bow to hold his hair out his face. Bubbles swooned, “He looks so nice in red! We’d better get to your home, I have an idea for the shoot.”

Boomer pouted. “Do you have OCD or something?”

She stacked the crates she’d be carrying, “That’s a dumb question.”

They stacked the car that had actually waited for them instead, and Boomer and Blossom got in. Bubbles said she has to go grab a few things she ordered from home and that she’d be there soon enough. The car was quiet except for the little pig who was rather confused by her settings. Boomer opened the window so the space didn’t feel so stuffed.

Blossom rested her head on her hand, “You’re very impulsive, you’re gonna be difficult to work with.”

Boomer busied himself with petting the pet. She had to admit it was seriously cute. He was feeding her a little celery as well, “Oh? I suppose it will be. What’s your plan then?”

Blossom mulled that over, “I’ll work around it. Would you call yourself a visual, auditory or reading or kinaesthetic learner.”

Boomer asked, “What’s the last one?” Still looking down at the little thing in his rather big arms.

She brought her attention back to his face, “You learn better by doing or interacting with the concept.”

Boomer nodded his head, “Yeah that one I’m pretty sure. I learnt how to catch or stop all sorts of sports balls because Butch used to toss or kick them at me without mercy.” 

Blossom could think of a few interactive methods regarding chemistry and biology, so that was helpful. Maybe he wasn’t that difficult to understand, she just had to ask him. She wondered how far she’d have to go until he refused to answer a question.

She raised her head, “Why are you guys here?”

Boomer kept his head lowered deep in thought and how to explain. The breath he managed tremoured, “I don’t know why you have to force yourself to think we’re up to something.”

She retorted without hesitance, “I force myself because of what’s been done in the past.” When he was quiet she added, “You were made to destroy us.”

“You say it like we’re things,” he muses. 

“You’re experiments.”

He shakes his head, “At least we were made on purpose Blossom.” She grew furious at the remark. He had no right! He couldn’t just sit there and… and—she calmed at her small realisation—and say the exact same thing she said to him. She lowered her head rather embarrassed. Then brought her cold hands through her hair. 

After a stretch of silence, he decided to answer her question, “Crime doesn’t work for us anymore okay. We just want lives.”

Blossom nodded her head, still feeling red in the cheeks despite her chilling bodily temperature. She really needed to relax, or sleep, or have tea maybe. Or just pause really. Everything around her ignited a sort of panic in her, and she had a feeling it might be why she has her headache. 

And dammit it wasn’t going away, painkillers were eliminated by her chemical x, she’d tried meditation but couldn’t find time in her days to do it. Her only down time was sleep and headaches made it very difficult to sleep.

He spoke again, which surprised her since she thought he’d rather sit in silence, “You’re very paranoid,” he teased by mixing her words, “You’re gonna be difficult to work with.”

And it alleviated her, she actually amused by her own demanding tendencies, still embarrassed but able to laugh at it, which in truth wasn’t rare, “Is that so?” 

He nodded his head then readjusted the little pig in his lap. It felt like finality when he looked her in the eyes, like she’d been waiting a great deal for him to do so. Bright blue glimmered, even though his expression was still bland. She raised a challenging brow, “So what’s your plan then?”

He raised the pig, “Name her and I’ll tell you.”

Absolutely stubborn. She was stubborn too however, so she was curious about what would happen when it came to the two of the, having very strong and opposite opinions. Would it be as interesting as she’d expect it to be, or would it drive her mad. “I like Bonnebelle.”

Boomer cracked a smile, “That’s so uptight. My little Bonnie’s gonna be a posh little thing ain’t she?”

“Pigs are naturally well mannered and neat so I suppose so yes.” She gave a smaller smile.

He seemed impressed, even tested out a few nicknames, not failing to mention that Butch would make far worse ones. “Your plan Boomer,” she reminding him as they approached the Morbucks building. 

“Oh,” he recalled, handing the pig over to her and mentioning something about handling the first few crates himself, “I usually don’t make the plans so I’ll have to think about it a bit. But remind me again some time.”

:::::

Boomer

Boomer never met a woman who wasn't in her own right incredibly powerful. And perhaps it's just because he grew up with superhero girls who always beat them, and with Sedusa as his aunt. But even the average women, he understood thanks to Sedusa that women got a lot of crap from the world around them. And still a lot of them truly succeeded, and a lot of them had the potential to succeed so in truth he didn't really mind the photoshoot.

Even though she was his enemy, Boomer liked to see Bubbles get the shots she wanted and be proud of them. And he put effort into his end of the work too. 

He knew in the back of his mind that Sedusa would be quite disappointed in him if he behaved like the men who deliberately belittle and disadvantage women.

Bubbles grinned from her end. "You can take a break, these are fantastic."

Boomer beelined to his red haired brother who was on the laptop and crouched down to look at the photos. He had almost completely set up by the time he and Blossom arrived. He said Bubbles needed to get the colourful backgrounds she ordered

"You're not half bad bro," Brick spoke. "Didn't think flowers were your thing."

Boomer shrugged nonchalantly, "Everything is my thing."

Bubbles agreed, "Oh most definitely." She had her hands on her hips, looking down at the images with pride. 

He had to admit he felt warm at the thought of helping put that look on her face. 

Brick raised his head to look at her, "I'm thinking you do pair shots."

Boomer gave his brother a side glance, "With who? I'm pretty sure Bubbles has to be the one taking the picture in order to submit it. And Butch might get but hurt if we do a photoshoot together."

Brick couldn't help but snicker at the last bit. Bubbles swooned, "Aw are you guys that close." Both of them replied no. Bubbles shrugged in disbelief, "It's fine we can use Blossom."

Before Boomer could question how. The girl yelled out, "Blossom!"

The sister came in with a flash of pink light with her eyes bright with alert, "Fight?" She asked. She was really wound up.

Brick shook his head and looked up at Boomer, "Don't you ever call me like that okay?"

Boomer, arms folded, smirked down at his brother, "Cause you'll be just as panicked?" That earned him a punch on the arm.

Bubbles explained Brick's idea, to which Blossom replied with shock, "You want photos of me?" 

Brick didn't hesitate, "You're pretty enough so why not?"

She grew red in the face, and Brick too blushed at his quick response. Boomer rolled his eyes at the damned pair, "If you're gonna do it, make sure you get something out of it."

Blossom thought for a moment. Then nodded her head in agreement, "Okay..." Bubbles grinned. "But you two owe me."

Brick groaned, "Boomer you tool!"

"Shut up," Boomer shoved him slightly.

———

Boomer was in pink. Which honestly wasn't a bad colour on him. The t-shirt was rather loose, atop his head was a white bucket hat. His shorts were white too. 

He kinda liked this look, it was very simple compared to the shirtless flower pics, right suit pics and other avant-garde looks they'd gone through.

Blossom wore a soft blue top very similar to his. He assumed it was in the rack of clothes meant to fit him, that's why it was so long on her. She wore bicycle shorts underneath but the top looked like a dress on her nonetheless.

She too had on a bucket hat, but with the sunglasses Bubbles had worn here. They were cloud shaped with drop shaped glass hanging from the frame by thin chains.

Blossom, barefoot, looked unlike herself. He found it kinda interesting, "You should dress like that more often."

She gave him a bland look, "No thank you, it's so underwhelming." He shrugged. "Oh and don't tell me what I should and shouldn't wear, that's not your decision."

Brick chimed in as he adjusted his hair under his hat, "Don't say more Boomer, you'll only make it worse."

Bubbles directed then to-and-fro. At that moment Boomer was facing away from the camera and Blossom towards. He hand his arm across her abdomen so that his hand clutched her waist. And Blossom had her arm across his chest so that her hand clutched his shoulder.

Bubbles was really choosing the oddest ways to make her picture look different. But when you look at the photos, they're actually fantastic. 

"Any ideas for the last pic." Bubbles asked, getting the camera ready once more. 

Boomer, crouching because his legs were really tired, made a suggestion, "I could carry her on my back."

Blossom rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Please, I could carry you on my back."

What was her deal? She got far more irritated and irritated throughout the photoshoot. She wouldn't let him keep a hand on her for too long, her cheeks were flushing and she had a pout after every little shot. He thought she’d chilled out in the car, but no. She seemed just as pent up as before.

Challengingly he stuck his tongue out at her, "Fine then do it."

That was the last shot of the day.

———

Boomer and Brick, with the girls finally out of the apartment along with their equipment, sat on the couch as Brick flipped through the channels. "You're so dense." He remarked.

Boomer wasn't a stranger to his brothers insulting him out of the blue. He held little Bonnebelle in his lap, who Brick wasn’t hesitant in allowing. He said he was happy it wasn’t a goat, he didn’t wanna pay for extra damages, "What did I do?" He asked without turning his gaze from the screen.

"I helped you back there, and you didn't take advantage of it."

Boomer now looked at his brother. He asked for the paired shoot on purpose? "Why?"

Brick, still looking at the screen with his bloody hat the right way round and covering the look in his eyes shrugged, "I honestly didn't think you were gonna go through with it. You hate anything to do with your looks. I guess I was just... proud."

He was quick to add, "Don't tell Butch."

"Never." Boomer mused. "He'd be butt hurt and throw me through that three pane window."

The girls promised they’d be back later so bubbles could cook them a meal. He suddenly hungered for the feel of home food cooked in a proper home,

———

Butch

Butch was laying on the grass with his eyes closed just letting his breath return to him. He was beyond exhausted.Yes Buttercup had started them off at a slow level, but in the end with the goals she insisted sheuse her powers. He couldn’t keep up with her, he didn’t get a shot in at all, even when it was close.

All he wanted was to put a little superhero push into his throw, and knock her in the face but he remained stable, even as his fingers itched and his left eye twitched he stayed resilient. He wasn’t gonna let Buttercup put him down for back behaviour. 

He didn’t like it back at the game and he wouldn’t like it again. A foot lightly nudges his side. He could hear her coming close to him, but didn’t let her know he was bothered. He peaked one eye opened and it welcomed the vivid pink and orange colour of the sunset. Townsville always felt like it was glowing, even at the night, he didn’t know what to think of it.

Buttercup kicked him harder this time making him curl inwards. “Hey!” He grumbled sitting up finally. He could feel the imprints of the grass in his shirtless back as he stretched knowing he’d be itchy unless he took a shower.

He squinted up at the abuser as she spoke, “Let's get back already.” She was right, the last bus of the day was gonna be making its rounds now and he hated the night busses; people got gutsy at night. 

They swore at him as he stood there, muttering things that he could obviously hear. People from the safety of they’re apartments threw food at them in the street.

Just four days ago was the most disturbing act of hate; someone sent a package of a giant fish with the words “Get out.” Cut into it. It was well past dead too. Butch brushed it off with a laugh to calm his brothers down, even joked about throwing it in the pool which Boomer obviously objected too.

Of course Butch and his brothers just had to deal with it all, it’s not like anyone could physically hurt them so the threats couldn’t get leathal. 

He raised a brow at Buttercup curiously, “You ever get gifts, Buttercup?”

She frowned, “Like from the public?” He nodded his head. She did the same, “Yeah all the time. Al, you know Al, even has a secure warehouse garage where we keep most of it. We kinda just give most of it to charity. I give all the food stuff to the kids in the trailers at the yard.”

It was a dumb question for him to ask. He stood up, “Do you have a bus pass? Or your wallet on ya?” 

He was asking cause he knew they were going to the same place, he just didn’t know if she was gonna go with him. 

She scoffed like some priss, “We’re not going on the bus.” She ran her fingers through her choppy hair. The ends were wet with sweat. He followed her to their bags. 

Oh so they were going together then. This was the most time he’d actually spent with Buttercup. Of course she reminded him earlier that it was impersonal, but he kinda like impersonal Buttercup; she didn’t treat him like shit and his selection was scarce when it came to people like that. 

“I wanna invite Robin and Ashlee.” He said suddenly. 

Buttercup gave him a look, “For real? Why?” 

He shrugged. God he felt absolutely stupid but he really wanted more people who didn’t think scream at him. “The room will be kinda silent as just the six of us…” he paused when she still wasn’t getting it, “we are sworn enemies.”

She shoved him by his shoulder nearly making him fall over, “Right! I’ll call them up.”

On eve he had his things he finally asked, “So are we gonna walk?”

Buttercup laughed at him. He didn’t render her laughing so much but it seemed she was really into it at the moment. It creeped him out a little, was that how everyone else felt when he laughed? If so then good, he liked making other uncomfortable. 

“Nah I got something in the Al’s garage.” 

Butch didn’t think powerpuff’s needed to drive. He had on a hoodie now, and held at the straps of his duffle and at the rod of his stick. Was she even good? He knew he wouldn’t die but he didn’t feel like having an object lodged into his abdomen if they crashed. 

It’s happened before, not the crash but the foreign object in his abdomen.

Buttercup jogged she’d of him to excitedly point out the mysterious ride home. He near jumped out his skin, “Oh my… my Harley!” He was quickly next to it, feeling it, touching it, admiring every inch of its exposed engine.

Butch one this thing when he was fifteen! It was his greatest accomplishment yet. Sure it was dank and rundown but he knew that one day he’d fix it up and make it beautiful. He was arrested three days later. 

He was taken to hell three days later.

He suddenly felt sore looking at it. He clenched his fists to hide his trembling fingertips. He needed a wall to just bang his head against. He wanted it to bleed all those memories away.

Buttercup admiring the thing bouncing on her toes eagerly. He realised what made them complete opposites, she was completely oblivious. He faked his smile, it came nothing to Boomer’s but it was convincing enough, “Yeah! Wow. Al did great.”

Buttercup held up a hand to correct him before pointing her thumb at herself, “This is my doing.”

He wasn’t gonna thank her if that’s what she wanted. His pride was too big and his chest was a little sour at the thoughts of prison. He decided on teasing instead, “Oh so Buttercup Utonium did my bidding? This day just gets better.”

She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder, “I doubt you know how to ride this thing so you're sitting passenger.”

He scoffed at the disrespect, he’s stolen enough bikes, later selling them off, to know how to ride this. “Buttercup baby, this was hard earned by me. You’re sitting passenger.”

She huffed and took his stick from him, “A; don’t call me baby, and B;I’ll just fly beside you since I can use my powers.”

He pouted, “Low blow.”

:::::

Bubbles

Butch really has an animal like roar on him. “We have a pig!” It was his first words upon arriving. He chased her about the building trying to get his excited hands on her. Blossom was coming back from the guest bathroom which was near the pool, frowning at the boy running past her.

Boomer was on his feet yelling, “Don’t give Bonnie a heart attack, you oaf!”

Buttercup came in with two sticks in her hand and her own bag, and dropped them near the kitchen island where Bubbles was standing. The dark haired girl gawked at the sight of the home, “I wish Morbucks adopted us.”

“Buttercup.” Blossom reprimanded as she reached them. The two girls had gone home to change and put away groceries. Blossom had on her favourite soft pink dress that looked very chic and vintage. It had laces to tie up the back and low shoulder sleeves. She wore it with her leather shoes with the laces, and white sheen socks.

Bubbles wore a dress too, it was navy blue and a regular sweetheart shape. She wore it with basic Air Force ones. Buttercup however was still sweaty but they had wanted her to bring some changing clothes.

Blossom reminded her that she’d better go ask permission to shower here and change. Where as Blossom had whispered it, deeming it a subtle matter Buttercup took it as quite the opposite.

“Blue-boy I’m using your shower.” She said rather robustly. Boomer was infact carrying little Bonnie in his one arm with Butch adoring the little thing, they were coming from the pool side of the house. 

“That’s fine, hope you brought your own shit though.”

She shouldered him playfully as she made her way past, “Damn straight I did, don’t tie your panties in a knot.”

He shot back, “How did you know I was wearing panties!” 

Bubbles set up all her ingredients on the fine granite countertop. She was rather excited to give a lesson, and was gonna teach him how to make a special kind of quinoa bowl.

Butch mentioned he’d be off to go shower himself, so she was waiting patiently for him to arrive. She felt somewhat nervous and tried to remind herself that this was just Butch Jojo, not a stranger.

But her thoughts told her that wasn’t the fear.

“It’s this weird?” Blossom asked as she pulled a glass from a shelf, with permission of course, to pour herself a glass of water. 

Bubbles popped her apron on as she spoke, “What?” Bubbles was really enjoying herself actually. The kitchen was fabulous and she could wait to see it being the food to life. She caught sight of Brick figuring out the house stereo system. There was a panel on the wall he was leaning against, and he had an iPad in his large left right hand while he scrolled and tapped about.

Brick scared Bubbles. Ever since they had that conversation at school she’d been weary of him. His aura was confused but in a fiery way, and she didn’t sense good things coming from that sort of mind set. She previously though he was the put together one, but perhaps he was internally tortured as well.

Bubbles wondered what the hell could have happened for all boys to have such drastic changes to their personality within the three years they were put away. 

Boomer was a deadman in a bodily prison begging to have his soul set free, as supposed to his go lucky fourteen year old self she remembered.

Brick was like Pandora’s box being shook, but he looked still. He was confused and unsure, which she could feel whenever she was near him. That was nothing like the cocky mad genius the powerpuffs once knew.

And Butch, she didn’t think much about whatever was happing internally with him. She was always too distracted by his remarks or antics or just trying to understand what he might do next. She hadn’t gotten a proper reading off of him. He seemed somewhat the same, only he tried to shake less.

“Bubbles,” Blossom spoke again with wide pink eyes, she waved her hand, “you in there?”

Bubbles giggled at her silly self, “Yeah sorry. Why is this weird, that’s what I was asking right?”

Blossom nodded her head getting back to what she was saying, “It feels weird sitting in their home, making them food and sitting at a table like we’re old friends having a darling reunion get together.”

Bubbles could understand the slight tension in the air, it was obvious in the separation the room held. Boomer was on the couch watching his brother quickly sorting things out and chatting with him as they did.

“You know, Bonnie’s gonna need a pen. And probably a walk once in a while,” Boomer was saying.

Brick with his eyes flipping over the contents of the scream mumbled, “I don’t wanna talk about the pig.”

“Our pig, Bonnebelle. Put some respect on her name.”

She returned her attention to Blossom and leaned on the counter, “I think it’s just our job to make it not weird. I think they’re trying to prove that they’re not a threat.”

“And if they’re not a threat then what are they?” Blossom countered before taking another sip of her drink, “Friends? Acquaintances. I’m just curious as to what they’re gonna do.” She said vaguely. “I don’t know how you lead a normal like with superpowers.”

None of them did, and so the question was very valid. 

Bubbles and Blossom turned back at the silent call of their sister, “B? Bubs? Come round for a second?”

The sisters were there in less than a minute, Blossom excusing them from the boys and Brick finally playing some music off of a random playlist. 

Boomer excitedly took the iPad to DJ.

Buttercup was in her underwear in the bathroom she’d let them in. It was reasonably tidy considering it being their sister. “What?” Blossom asked.

The green powerpuff’s cheeks grew rosey, “I uh didn’t know how to work the showers cause there’s so many buttons and setting and there’s no door so the water just shot at my bag.”

Bubbles knelt by the bag and opened to see the contents. Her things were practically drenched. But Bubbles only shrugged, “That’s okay, we can find an ironing board somewhere, quickly dry up the clothes without heat vision and you’ll be good.”

“That’s the other thing,” Buttercup started. And the issue was so very minimal, but Bubbles understood the stress behind it. Blossom was particular about a lot of things, mainly about the girls and their imagery.

Blossom liked for the girls to act a certain way when in public and a certain way in front of untrustworthy company. See as the girls grew they gained a lot of attention and popularity, and with that came the overbearing possibility of internet made rumours and conspiracies that often worked against the girls.

As celebrities they had to be careful in certain situations, and in front of the enemy they had to come across as put together as possible. It brought strength to their intimidation. This was a trick they learnt when people like the literal government and their enemies, couldn’t take the girls seriously or belittled them because they were just that; GIRLS.

“I forgot to pack the extra clothes, there’re still set out in front of my closet where Bubbles set them up.”

Blossom sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Blossom wasn’t manic or controlling so it wasn’t like she was gonna shout at Buttercup. Blossom no longer got bothered by mistakes, she simply made plans to fix them then sternly asked it not be done again. And of course, without question, it was never done again.

Buttercup tried to help her sister’s thought process. “I tried to call Robin and Ashlee because they’re coming too, Butch insisted they invite him. But they said they were already five minutes away.”

Bubbles offered, “I could just fly there.”

“We’re guests, A) it’s rude and B) I am not breaking formation. Three Ruffs and two Puffs isn’t a good idea.” Blossom disagreed. She thought back a little, “Bubs did we take all the clothes back to the house? The ones for the shoot?”

Bubbles nodded her head sadly, “Yeah, and besides; the ones we left we gave to Boomer to actually own.”

Blossom thought again, “Oh! Princess! She’s right upstairs right?” 

Bubbles gleamed, “Yes! Yes I’ll call her right now.”

———

Buttercup

Princess didn’t come willingly, and Buttercup didn’t want her there anyways. Princess dressed like the rich kid she was. Never ever unfashionable and with a new outfit per day. And she liked cashmere sweaters and freaking cropped cardigans. 

Buttercup strongly remembered warning that is she brought down dresses she would kill her. Princess was rather discreet with the bags, apparently telling the boys that the girls had left a bunch of stuff at her house and she was returning it.

But now Buttercup was in a skirt.

“So how come I wasn’t invited?” Princess asked as she pinned back Buttercup’s hair for the final look. It was straightened so it hung like a short curtain.

Bubbles was looking over the other clothes Princess had brought excitedly, “Oh no specific reason, I was just asked to show Brick how to cook a meal and my sisters tagged along.”

Buttercup huffed at the mirror, the skirt was so short. And Buttercup could do short, she had no shame, but the dress was also very Princess. The skirt was tight fitting, had dulled green tones checkers and was high waisted. The shirt was loose fitting, tucked in the skirt and opened a lot over the stomach. The sleeves hung to the length of the skirt but it had slits to allow Buttercup’s arms to move. Around the chest she was still wearing her nice silk looking bra, which Princess said could be arguably a fashion piece and not a random shirt.

Uncomfortable with the very womanly outfit, but still thankful she asked Princess, “Are you gonna stay.”

The read head, in her sweatpants actually and a camisole without her bra on shook her head, “I have things to do, shows to binge watch. But return my clothes tonight will you? I’ll leave some sweats out in the living room so you can change in our bathroom.”

“Thanks.” Buttercup said again.

Princess shrugged, “It’s all good. You just owe me an exclusive for my magazine.”

Blossom rolled her eyes, “Oh course.” She murmured.

Princess continued, “I want the whole truth on having super boys on the school team.”

It was arguably little to ask, “Deal.”

———

Brick 

Princess sashayed out of Boomer’s room along with Bubbles, she was saying thanks for something and helping with the two bags Princess so rudely marched in with. 

Brick caught up with them, leaving Boomer to the ipad. Bubbles giggled, “Thanks again.” Before walking off and calling a just dressed Bufch to the kitchen.

Brick quickly stepped into the lift along with Princess, who looked up at him rather surprised, “Oh!” She placed a hand on her hip, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The golden door slid closed behind him. She took two dangerous steps towards him, holding his eyes with her own dark ones. He didn’t understand what she was trying to do until the button panned beside him binged in response to her touch. 

Brick brought his thoughts back together. He didn’t like it when people got so close to him like they deserved to be in his personal space. “I don’t like that you came in like that all uninvited.”

She scoffed at his reprimanding. Princess looked the most casual he’d ever seen her, with her fence curls in a messy bun atop her head and her lazy sweats, “It’s not your house,” she said shutting him down, “I can do as I please. Now what is it you really wanted to ask?”

He didn’t like how clever she actually was. Frustratedly he crossed his arms and stared down at the ground, “Your mother hasn’t said much to us since the game.”

Princess raised a brow, “I really thought you were better at words.” She rolled her eyes, “You’re in luck because I know she needs your help in something coming up.”

He looked up at her, “Criminal?” He asked weakly. He wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t make his brothers do it either. They’d leave right there and then.

Princess shook her head, “No of course not. But remember she’s only helping you guys out cause you’re an asset. So expect to be asked for plenty of favours.”

He nodded his head understanding completely, “Okay.” 

The door binged and let open. She brushed off ash him deciding not to say goodbye. But as he eyed the expensive , he asked curiously, “What were you doing? The bags look as full as when you came in.”

She sparked like the perfect demon-spawn she was, “Oh you’ll see soon enough.”

The door was closed before he could ask questions. His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he pulled it out as he pressed the button for their floor. 

In all caps Butch had sent “I FORGOT BUTTERCUP WAS A FEMALE!”as a follow up to Boomer texting; “You’re a lucky man Brick” with a crying emoji.

When he stepped into the appartment he was still confused. Half his head was on his conversation with Princess and the other was trying to figure out what was actually going on.   
The phone returned to his back pocket and he haistilly pushed he’d hair back before putting the cap back on. Some Frank Ocean song was playing in the background as he walked in. 

Blossom sat on the couch with her body twisted to the kitchen so she could talk with Bubbles. Brick thought she looked rather beautiful in the dress she wore, of course it was expected, she is Blossom after all.

Boomer was leaning on the couch also talking with Bubbles and a seemingly struggling Butch. Bommer snorted, “Butch don’t burn the damn house down!”

“Rude!” His brother shot back, trying to focus. Despite his slight miss steps Butch looked comfortable taking orders from the smaller girl. They moved around fluidly, never bumping into each other.

Brick greeted Booker, who briefly asked where he had gone. Blossom turned her attention to the pair also interested in the answer.

He told a half truth, “I escorted Princess home.”

“Boomer you have pretty shit timing,” Buttercup was saying. Brick could hear her coming up from behind him. 

Boomer asked without turning to her, “Why?”

“Getting a pig before the dinner party is dumb. It leaves no room for training. The poor thing, she needed the bathroom and she didn’t know where to go.

Brick as still focused on Butch and Bubbles, he liked the smell of a home cooked meal. And more importantly he appreciated how gentle Bubbles was with him. 

Boomer had turned around rather quickly, “Where did she go?”

“In your bathtub.” 

Blossom actually managed a quick smile, which Brick found alarming. 

Boomer moaned in protest. “I’ve oven her a punch of your towels and stuff so she’s comfortable in the bathroom, and I’ve also nicely given her a water bowl and some veggies.”

Bubbles raises her head momentarily. “I’ll leave scraps for her too.”

Brick nudged his brother, “Thank them you dumbass, you’re the one who should be looking after the thing.”

Boomer ignored the command in favour of responding to his last comment, “Looking after her. Bonnebelle, the light of my world! Your niece!

Buttercup was laughing, she came round the couch catching Brick’s attention, “And a beautiful niece she is.”

Oh… 

Brick understood now what the quick messages were about. Buttercup looked very unlike herself. She looked older with the straightness of her hair, the outfit you misplaced.

He honestly didn’t see why the guys were freaking out. Sure she looked more of a ‘woman’ than he’d ever seen her and sure the outfit was well put together but he didn’t like it on her.

Oh.

“Hmm?” Buttercup asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Shit, that came out his mouth. He shook his head as cool as he could. “No. Nothing, just that you guys called the pig a treasure like it was kin or something.”

Buttercup gave him a hard punch in the shoulder, confirming that this was Buttercup under all the dress up, “Put some respect on Bonnie’s name.”

———

Just as Butch and Bubbles we’re finishing up the food, Ashlee and Robin arrived. They immediately surrounded Buttercup and literally shook her by her shoulders while they cried. Of course they liked it. Brick felt like rolling his eyes.

He and Blossom were setting up the dining table. It was closer to the window at the end of the room, sitting perpendicular to the kitchen and couch.

Brick was sure he didn’t like talking to the pink powerpuff. And yeah he was afraid to go talk to her, but that was only because he didn’t want to be rejected by the likes of her. That would take a jab at his self-respect. 

And besides he didn’t really have to try to befriend her, Boomer was already taking his shot and it would be unfair if Brick possibly slowed his brother’s progress.

Blossom cleared her throat, pulling him from his thoughts of—well her, “Just giving you some friendly advice if you’re planning on being good people. Don’t tell a girl she’s pretty just to get her to do something.”

He had no recall of ever doing such, “I beg your pardon?” He asked after setting down the last fork. In all honesty he didn’t know they had so much cutlery. 

She fixed things like the OCD maniac she was, as she spoke, “Earlier you said I was pretty enough for the photoshoot, it wasn’t nice of you.”

He felt attacked, folding his arms and narrowing his gaze he took offence, “I wasn’t trying to manipulate you. You’re pretty, it’s a noticeable fact.”

Blossom’s ears went pink, leading Brick to ease up a little more. She sighed as if in pain and brought a manicured hand to her forehead, “I’m sorry, I really am… I’m having an off day and a terrible headache and I’m prying on stupid little things.”

Her heart rate was racing. He could hear it beating irregularly. Brick didn’t think Blossom was the type to have off days. She seemed fine earlier. He took her apology with great caution, “It’s fine. Just… I don’t know, calm down a little and enjoy yourself.”

She nodded her head, shying her gaze away, “Yeah of course… do you have tea around?”

Brick didn’t know if they owned any, “I honestly don’t know, you can look around if you want.”

Again she nodded and made her way across the room.

———

Everyone sat at the table while Buttercup helped Butch and Bubbles way up the table. Boomer, on the other side of the table and slightly to the left from Brick, was talking to Ashlee who was on his right. 

“I just don’t understand why you named her Bonnebelle,” she was saying. Brick was tired of hearing about the damned pig. “Another B lettered person sounds redundant.”

“Hey!” All six superhumans chirped in offense.

She held her hands up as if caught doing wrong, “I’m sorry, but try being your freakin friend tryna keep up with all your names.”

Robin next to Brick, which he found rather bold, shrugged her small shoulders, “I don’t struggle with it.” Then she turned her rather big eyes to him, “Brick, I heard you helped with the photoshoot, can I see the pictures?”

Brick had to admit he didn’t not like her, she was alright to say the least. He stood from his seat agreeing and went back to the kitchen to snatch the ipad. 

Brick then stood behind Robin and placed the ipad in front of her. She thanked him briefly before scrolling through the photos he had opened up.

He proceeded to lean on the chair a little to look down at the backed up photos. He wasn’t gonna say he wasn’t proud. Brick actually liked working behind the scenes and assisting in creating something. It all looked absolutely fantastic, and Bubbles had even taken some of his advice.

Buttercup stood beside him to see as well.

“Ooh I like this one,” Robin hummed as she pulled up. Boomer had his hands on his hips as he looked down. A specific red ribbon was around his left bicep and his sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders. The backdrop was a bright yellow and his t-shirt white. Bubbles made sure the two colours came across a vivid as possible making Boomer stand out as the single clean slate.

Robin swiped once more and Boomer was in the same position except he looked up. Robin quickly changed her mind, “Nope I love this one.”

In this one Brick didn’t understand the excitement for it. Bubbles was going on and on about colours and primary colours and Boomers eyes and it was a lot of hope for such a simple photo. But he supposed he understood now what the reaction was meant to be.

Brick sat down. And Buttercup squatted to see the pictures better. 

Butch scoffed, “I’m not waiting for her, I’m digging in.” He was seated beside Bubbles on Boomer and Ashlee’s side. Blossom was in front of  
Him beside her was meant to be Buttercup’s seat which was placed next to Brick.

“Boomer.” Buttercup gasped holding onto her chest.

“Boomer.” Robin repeated with the same astonishment. 

Ashlee rolled her eyes, “My ass! Why the hell are you making such a fuss.”

The picture was quickly held up to her face. Ashlee began to hit the boy beside her, earning a string of ‘ow’s from him. “Boomer! What the hell? Can I have permission to put this up in my room as a poster.”

“Like some two thousands kid?” Bubbles teased. 

Ashlee took the matter very seriously, “Duh,” she turned back to Boomed, “or you know, better yet can I just take you to my room?”

Boomer spat the water he was drinking to mask his obvious discomfort with the three girls.

Blossom poked at her food distastefully, “Ew, I’m eating.”

Buttercup, remembering there was food to be eaten sat down beside Brick, having snatched the ipad from Ashlee. “Hey!” She whined. 

“You’re sitting right next to him,” was Buttercup’s argument. She continued to swipe through. 

Boomer, absolutely appalled, asked the table, “Is no one gonna call her out.”

Blossom shrugged from her end, “I said I was eating.”

Butch waved his brother off, “Bro just sit there and enjoy it.”

Bubbles was the only one who helped, “Just tell her you’re uncomfortable and she’ll stop.”

“Although, Ashlee does have a point.” Buttercup murmured making Blossom drop her fork.

“Buttercup!” 

Brick’s concern rose as they all finally began eating together and chatting about something other than his brother. Maybe Brick wasn’t really sure about winning the bet with his brothers. And shit, that meant he might lose to…Boomer.

When the ipad was handed back to him, Brick looked over the time. He suddenly remembered his promise to Al, how long had it been? An hour— an hour and a half since Buttercup arrived?

He stood from the table catching everyone's attention, “Sorry guys I forgot about something I have to go do?”

Blossom narrowed her eyes, “What do you need to do?”

Brick thought of it in a literal sense, “Babysit.” Which came across more suspicious of course. But he didn’t want Buttercup to know where he was going until she figured out why herself. Surely Al told her about the young man coming to look after the yard after her. At around five. Well he was an hour late.

“Who’s kids.” Ashlee asked the obvious question. 

He was already going to his room, to change his shirt and grab a jacket. “Al’s!” Was his brief response. 

He took something random off his bed, and proceeded to remove the button up. 

“What the actual shit, Brick?” Buttercup was saying as she rather rudely entered his room. 

He gave her a rediculing look, his newer top only over his wrists at that moment, “I’m sorry,” he shook his head mockingly, “I don’t remember allowing you into my room!”

That wasn’t her concern as of this moment, “You’re the guy Al said was gonna take over in the evening.”

Brick looked down at his shirt then up at her, “I’m getting dressed!”

She rolled her eyes, “Bitch please I captain a team of lacrosse boys. I’m not a stranger to boy tits. You’re late! Like a whole hour late.”

“I’ll get there,” he stressed and pulled his top into his body. He’d forget about the jacket. I’ll be there soon.

He brushed his way past her jogging back into the kitchen, “Butch, your keys. I need the bike.”

“Fruit bowl.”

Brick grabbed them and said his goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter and don’t forget to tell me what you think cause I love to hear it. Also tell me what you want to see. I’ve got an ending set in my brain but of course there’s still the middle I need to feel along with my other ideas for the story line.
> 
> Also help me think of a good name for the book? I know we’re only at six chapters but idk if I want to keep C.L.A.S.H as the title
> 
> And lastly a few questions:  
> How do we like Blossom and Boomer’s interactions?  
> Do we like the Buttercup and a Princess dynamic?  
> And what are your thoughts on Blossom at the moment? (she’s gonna be my fave to develop as a character)  
> And do you guys like Bonnie??? I’ve always wanted a mini pig lol


	7. SEVEN

Buttercup

Brick was fast, she had to admit. 

Buttercup decided she would follow the scamp and make sure he wasn’t up to something sketchy back at Al’s. Sure the big guy spoke of him fondly, but obviously Brick didn’t hold the same regard for him considering how he forgot about the favour. And truth be told Al’s had a bad sense of judgment. She knew because he welcomed her. 

She followed from high in the sky, Brick drove like he was in a movie of something, far better than Butch had even. He danced through oncoming cars, taking all the honking as a cheer on. His hair flew back furiously and he held his hat between his teeth like he was holding back a scream.

Her phone buzzed and Buttercup briefly looked down at the contact. Obviously Blossom was already calling her, Buttercup answered right away, “Buttercup flying, to whom am I speaking to?”

Blossom, irked, responded, “Buttercup, where did you go!”

Buttercup took a sharp turn just as Brick did, while the light was freakin red. “I followed Brick, I figured you’d want me to since he left so abruptly.”

Blossom’s voice came softer, “Oh. Okay well you know to call if things become difficult.”

“Of course.” Another sharp turn.”Oh and return Princess’ clothes for me? I left them in Brick’s room.”

Blossom raised the question, “What are you wearing right now?”

Buttercup floated into some concealing shadows along the side of a building up near the third floor, and adjusted the phone to her other ear. Brick had just parked outside the gate to Al’s yard, right in time to catch the three thugs hopping the fence with two ruffles of loot. 

“I have to go, I ran into a simple.” Simple was their made up code for a minor petty crime.

Blossom let out a forced breath, “Do you need eyes on Brick?” Without answering Buttercup adjusted the strings on the pants she wore while the phone stayed between her shoulder and ear.

She meant to respond, but grew more interested in the situation unfolding in front of her. The thugs stopped their immature celebration, one of them fumbling with a silver flask, when they saw Brick, “Hi boys.” He greeted without an ounce of friendliness in his tone.

Her sister cleared her throat on the other side of the line. Buttercup shook her head though Bloss couldn’t see her, “No. He ran into the simple too. Call you later, I promise.” She ended the call.

Curiously she didn’t act, she waited to see what Brick would do. And if Brick did something wrong, or something worthy of her interference she was pondering whether she’d need to fight him herself. 

Wouldn’t that be interesting? There were many things that differentiated her and her evil counterpart Butch Jojo, however they did share minor similarities that told her without a doubt that he was her match in a ring. Butch itched like a kid on Christmas when she fought him, even at the thought of them fighting he grew excited, his cells lit up in anticipation. Buttercup had never seen a physical representative of what she felt in herself before a fight. She absolutely hated it but the little fire filling her chest at the thought of fighting Brick fricken’ Jojo made the corner of her mouth rise.

Brick rather forcibly put his hands on either duffle that the one man held. The thug had on a beanie and was as tall as Brick, and possibly older than him too, but he looked far less threatening in comparison. The man let go for Brick to cease the objects.

The second, a man with a full beard mumbled something about how they should’ve come sooner. Brick raised his brow and asked, “Who tipped you off that the yard was unguarded?”

The men grew a different tone at the little question, “Oh did you want some action too man? Why didn’t you say,” Beanie ginned his crooked smile.

“Old Jack over the street, he said he hadn’t seen the green bitch in an hour.”

“Yeah, and lucky us were the first ones to raid this place,” said the one with the flask.

Buttercup wanted to rearrange his teeth.

Brick smirked, “Oh. I remember that guy. He have kids yet?”

“He’s got kids all over if you know what I mean.” Buttercup felt she might have to interfere soon. She had fully convinced herself that she would be in the right if she handed his ass to him. Not only was he helping lowly criminals but he was helping them steal from Al of all people. 

Brick secured the bags he’d been looking through as they spoke, then he laughed at himself, “Actually, nah I don’t know what you mean. He sexually harassed my aunt back in the day. I personally made sure he couldn’t have kids.”

Brick was scary good at manipulating the atmosphere. The three men seemed to shrink back. “Shit.” The drunk gulped.

Brick couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah man I’m sorry he lied to you, but what can he do, it’s kinda embarrassing don’t you think? That a twelve year old—ugh I rather not tell the story. That’s his own business.” He rose his gaze from the heavy with metal bags to give them each a tailored warning glare, “How ‘bout y’all leave my friend’s shit alone? And tell anyone else trying to get a look that I’m on duty now.”

The bearded one scoffed, “You can’t even use your powers buddy boy. Why should we listen to the likes of you?”

When the taller guy’s spit hit the spot near Brick’s shoe Buttercup half expected him to break into a fit of rage and fight the three men. But Buttercup mistook the red Ruff for the green. 

Brick, as calm as ever, simply took a step away from the saliva obviously disgusted, “You don't have to listen to me. You have to listen to her.”

She gawked at the group now staring up at her. The men held growing fear in their eyes as she floated out of the shadows. She pocketed the phone in her hand and descended to the ground. On habit she checked for cars before walking across the street with her normal powerful walk. 

“What the hell? How did you know?” Buttercup asked Brick, who had been watching her the entire time. She wasn’t really bothered by the thugs anymore, they’d be gone soon enough with nothing under their belts.

Red eyes met hers with a vicious sort of humour, “You’re not discreet.” 

“We don’t want trouble, we’re out man.” The three made their way down the road, muttering to themselves. 

Without a second glance their way Brick, still holding their eye contact, gestured that she took the bike to roll into the yard. She was the first to look away. 

Buttercup rolled her sleeves up before getting behind the bike to push it in. With the bat over his shoulder, Brick was already opening the gate, and stood to the side to allow her to pass through. She found it half funny that the bike had made its way back here. Buttercup ended up somewhat embarrassed by her earlier thoughts on Al and Brick’s relationship. He did seem rather pissed that Al’s things were being stolen, and he did drive like a lunati. Then again Brick was a lunatic, and really he knew Buttercup was watching. 

No. Buttercup had nothing to be embarrassed about. She was right to be cautious. 

“Hey you!” They heard a random cry. In a moment a short blade was lodged in Brick’s stomach with a sickening thud. Buttercup was surprised neither herself or Brick heard the group coming back. 

Buttercup had a thing about blood, it wasn’t that she feared it, she’d seen enough close to death injuries around in her time of fighting crime and monsters in Townsville. And Buttercup, though she didn’t really have to be, was trained in first aid. She preferred to help the citizens herself instead of waiting for some sort of authority. 

But she didn’t like blood, she didn’t like seeing it on other people, cause more times than not, they were like that because she hadn’t been there fast enough. She preferred to see her own blood, to watch it lose from wounds knowing that because she was hurt in that one moment, another person wasn’t. As long as she was fighting the monster, it was focused on her and not the innocent. And yes, she didn’t mind seeing blood from her enemies

The men took a run for it, laughing their asses off as they sprinted. Even the drunk was keeping a steady pace. Buttercup pulled the bike to the side and placed it against a wall so that she could go handle the fools.

Brick however held his hand out stopping her and shook his head.

“Brick—“ she frustratedly began, but he was quicker. He took the knife out with a swift pull, and a minimal grunt, wiped the blood off on his shirt then threw it into the distance. They heard an agonising outcry.

On instinct Buttercup took Brick by the shirt and threw him onto the ground. His head bounced on the concrete. Having pinned him she held her first up ready to punch him. This was unlike Buttercup, she usually would’ve punched him already.

Instead, she growled, “Brick! You can’t kill people!” Maybe it was because it happened because of her. If she had just intervened sooner, maybe even arrested the jerks, one of them wouldn’t be dying right now. She should call Blossom, tell her that it was a mistake, apologise for being slow. 

Brick didn’t fight either. She expected a shove or some sort of belittling remark, but he was dead still and... offended. He shook his head, “It didn’t hit anything important. Listen,” they could still hear the faint cry of a man. “He’s crying cause there’s a knife in his ass.”

She saw into the short distance with her super sight. There he was, ass literally impaled. Buttercup brought her fist down right next to his head, denting the concrete. He didn’t flinch. Quickly she got to her feet and went through the gates. 

“Are you not going to help them?” Brick asked. He too was standing now, touching the back of his head briefly. Red stuck to his finger tips.

She shook her head, “Nah.” The wound wasn’t fatal, and he wasn’t going to jail so that was punishment enough.

“No?” He asked for confirmation, but he was already closing the gate behind them and locking it. Quiet, she shook her head.

———

The dogs ran around the mostly empty warehouse, taking in the new scents of plaster and paints. Buttercup had to admit she was slightly frisky sitting there on the kitchen counter. It was the only surface other than the floor that she could take a seat on.

This was probably one thing Buttercup was embarrassed about. Of course she got embarrassed or nervous about things, but she always had a “what happens happens” sort of attitude about it. But this was like her paintings all hung up in her bedroom. 

It was effort filled work, work she wanted to be proud of. And if someone criticised it, she didn’t know if she could just bounce back from it all. That’s why no one, absolutely no one knows about it.

Bubbles suggested that she just make her art a career, Buttercup already sold her art on Etsy anonymously. But she hadn’t decided if she wanted the world to know what she did. 

Brick came out the bathroom in black “one size fits all” mens overalls. She preferred them, they didn’t hug her figure, and always had a set somewhere around here.

Buttercup thought nothing of it, he didn’t look bad. 

He pulled his hair up, his hat strapped to the belt loop. With one hand full of hair, he brought his other down to his mouth to pull the hair tie around his wrist to his fingers then secured the bun.

Buttercup thought a little too much of this. Long haired guys were always a different sort of attractive. What was with these Rowdy’s and being absolute snacks?

Brick was pointing at something as he spoke. She didn’t hear it well and cleared her throat, “Uhm what?” She asked.

He rolled his eyes. “That looks like a swing,” he said again.

Oh right. In the corner there was a giant tire, she got off some guy who brought his tractor to get fixed. He said he had enough back home so even if she fixed it she could have it. It was surrounded by a bunch of thick rope. Buttercup pointed at the ceiling above him, between two ceiling beams. There she had already bolted in the support, “It’ll be up sometime next week probably. But I wanna fix the water pipes back here,” she pointed behind her, “and then build a good steel ladder for there before I put it up.” 

Next to the kitchen, the wall curved to a really wide indent and assumed used to be for the cars that drove in through the garage door there. Buttercup built a loft for the bedroom, rather large, she put glass windows that mimicked the industrial ones on the main walls, up as a wall. There were even curtains for it.

Brick took a longer look at the entire place which made her uneasy, “It looks cool. I like that wall back there.” He was pointing at the wall to the right of the entrance. She appreciated the quick comment, but felt too nervous to let him look around longer. She cleared her throat, “Let’s go. It’s cold here and Al’s shop is warmer.” She hopped off the counter and her feet met the cold of the concrete beneath her. 

Brick spoke suddenly, drawing her attention. His brows took a quick furrow, “You didn’t explain why you’re wearing my things.”

This was everything Buttercup needed to calm the hell down. She smiled impishly and took her time to respond, the two bigger dogs were chewing at the ropes she had near the tires. She approached them to stop their little antics. Brick caught the little pit bull on her little excited journey to the same lot of rope. Buttercup took both dogs under her two arms with her super strength, to keep them from the rope.

“Well Princess didn’t want me to leave the building in her clothes. So seeing as I was in a rush,” she had to crane her head from the licks of the doberman pinscher, “I took yours,” she shrugged, seeing no issue in her behaviour. 

He tucked loose strands of hair behind his ear, “Well I want them back, okay?”

Buttercup felt her confidence building back as she teased, “Too bad,” she pouted as she looked down at herself, “I think I look pretty great right now, don’t you?” The top was a black long sleeve jumper, with a print of a recite on the front. She paired it with grey sweatpants.

He reacted rather mildly, unlike how she thought Boomer might react—going red and hiding his face uncomfortably. Brick just scrunched his nose a bit, “You’re a reckless flirt.”

She shrugged shamelessly, she’d heard that song before, “All you have to do is ask me to stop and I will, Jojo. I give you my word.”

Buttercup felt a weird pinch in her stomach when he didn’t reply. In fact nothing was said at all on their way back to Al’s workshop with the dogs in their arms and her feet pinching at the rocks beneath her feet. 

:::::

Butch 

Butch thought Bubbles smiled too much. It was already the next day of school. He was searching the halls for her, hoping to put himself in her vision as much as possible. But at the thought of last night, he remembered mostly her smile. 

I was always casual, never pointed and mocking like Butch’s was. He only ever did that to catch people off guard, he really hated his smile. 

It was difficult to determine whether she liked him or not. He couldn’t tell blushing smiles from gentle friendly ones and he was pretty sure she barely acknowledged him. Even as they sat at the table side by side, she barely glanced his way for his opinions on anything. And as they cooked, her focus was solely on the food and directing him. He’s run over that moment over and over trying to maybe remember seeing anything that told him she was maybe interested in him, but there was no such proof.

Butch shouldered his bag. Maybe she just wasn’t at school yet, it was quite early. 

His phone buzzed an annoying jingle and he brought it too his ear, “What?”

Brick was on the other end of the line, “Where the hell are you?”

Butch felt the excitement in his chest. He really liked being unpredictable and rash, and Brick always had the best response to it, “At school. I took the bike.” The bike his brother only returned at like four in the morning. Butch briefly wondered how Brick sounded so awake.

“You should’ve told me at least,” his annoyed brother growled. 

Butch shrugged as he took a left towards the locker rooms, “Mmm… didn’t feel like it. But Boomer should’ve known, I caught him doing laps in the pool when I left.”

“Boomer!” Brick’s voice was far away, he probably took his phone from his ear. He heard the youngest brother answer with a pissed; “what?”

Brick returned to the phone, “Listen, the Morbucks’ want to meet with us after school.”

“Ms Morbucks and her kid, or Ms Morbucks and her husband?” Butch asked as he shrugged his bag off and stuffed it into a vacant locker. 

“King Morbucks wants to meet us, yes.” Brick sighed. Butch imagined his brother clenching and unclenching his fists but couldn’t understand why his brother would be tense. He was probably one of those old men who cruise around in their fancy cars on Sundays.

Boomer spoke next, meaning Brick was on speaker, “What time? Butch and I have a practice after school.”

“They’ll pick us up right after school.”

Butch understood, “I’ll bike behind you guys then.”

Brick, repeated himself, “They’ll pick us up after school. That’s why I’m pissed at you idiot! You’re gonna have to leave it in the parking lot ‘til we get back.”

Butch cursed beneath his breath then sat down on the bench, “It’s fine I’ll make a plan.”

———

Butch was soon on the field practicing his goal shots. He kind of regretted not bringing Boomer along, his brother would at least give him a challenge. He practiced drills Buttercup gave him off his pure memory; pretending there are cones where there aren’t, and Buttercup or Boomer in the goals where there weren’t. 

He even tried new takes he’d thought of last night and spoke to Boomer about once the girls had left. Boomer, blunt as ever, gave good insight into his plans. 

Butch sat on the ground after two quick run throughs, and ten shots at goal, of which he only managed about four. His legs were crossed and he ran his fingers over his buzzed hair, feeling the morning chill on his bare upper body. 

What the hell was he doing wrong? 

“Butch?” A sweet voice asked. 

He knew who it was already, he played with his terrible smile, “Hey Blondie, you stalking me?” 

She rolled her crystal clear eyes. Her hair was in a messy bun, but still strands fell all around her round face. “No, I heard a string of curse words when I walked up the driveway and figured it was you.”

He scratched his temple at that, it was a fair calculation, “Just practicing that’s all.”

She nodded her head and looked across the field at the goal and his three stray balls. “Well what were you trying? Let me see.”

He got to his feet, and stood well above her own height. Her big doe eyes were wide at his close proximity. And he smirked like the devil’s son he was, “You any good at lacrosse, love?” 

Love, dear, sweetheart, doll. Every time he managed to flirt with anyone, those words were his gateway to success. 

She cleared her throat before lowering her gaze. She only flustered when she realised she was looking at his shirtless self. Curiosity won over his pride, he'd usually be drinking up the attention. But there were more important things. As Butch mentioned before he was somewhatan expert at things like body language, he memorised mannerisms and he wanted to know whatblushing Bubbles was like.

She looked back into his eyes without a giveaway, “I know a few things. So show me, yeah?” She took many steps back, with her usual warm smile.

Butch nodded his head, bounced on his toes as he set his eyes on the ball on the ground, and twisted the crosse in his hands. Quick, he bolted for the ball and easily picked it up. 

He made up drills as he went, dodging imaginary players left and right and shuffling his steps. Then quick, he raised his stick, and threw the ball full force at the corner of the net. 

It missed.

He let out an unsatisfying groan and he squared where he was. Bubbles giggled, “I was sure it was in.”

Rather embarrassed he banged his head on the shaft of his stick before keeping it there and sighed, “Yeah I was too.” He replied rather defeated. But soon enough he was on his feet again, shrugging, “I’ll get it.” There was no use in stopping. All he had to do was continue.

Bubbles folded her arms, “No you won’t.”

He was slightly taken aback and furrowed his dark brows, “That’s very disheartening miss ‘joy and the laughter.”

She brushed him off before standing right in front of him. She smelt warm, like cinnamon. “Did you bake?” He wondered. 

Bubbles took hold of the stick in his hands. Maybe he had been too quiet, he didn’t mind because that was a stupid question. “You’re holding it the wrong way.”

He felt happy to correct her, “I’m left handed, of course I’m holding it the wrong way.”

She furrowed her brows up at him, “Butch, then you’re playing the wrong way. Why are you shooting from the left when you should be shooting from the right.”

He, wait… he didn’t think about that, “Oh?” He asked.

Bubbles giggled, “Buttercup probably knows and she’s waiting for you to finally realise it.” She gestured to him to go again and took her a few steps backwards again. “I watch games with her sometimes, she says the left handed people are really strong shooters cause a lot tend to practice like a right handed person, making their left handed plays a lot stronger when they learn to do so.”

Nodding his head he obeyed her instruction. He did exactly what he had before, except he led off the other foot, and shot from the right, and the net shot back at his hefty goal.

His senses buzzed like crazy. There it was, there was the improvement he was looking for, the satisfying feeling of knowing you’ve gotten better. He felt relief fill his body and went again, went three more times before cheering for himself. Bubbles laughed at him grabbing his somewhat distracted attention. 

This was one thing Butch could do right. He couldn’t fight, not anymore, but he could do sports. He could win something, he could get better at something. He could learn. That wasn’t something Butch was accustoment to doing, simply because he could remember most of what he read or heard. Learning with effort satisfied him, it didn’t just label him as a rage filled thoughtless buffoon. Yeah Butch took pride his spirit and his unpredictable nature, he loved to fool around and confuse or scare the hell out of people, but that wasn’t what his brothers to see him as, everyone else could assume what they want. But Brick was gonna look at him at the end of the day and say well done.

He took Bubbles in his arms, charging towards her before lifting her in the air with a million thank you’s falling out of his mouth. She yelped at the sudden attack. Then laughed his name, “Put me down oh my word! Butch! Your welcome,” she laughed harder. He lowered her to level, with his arms still steady around her. She let out a relived breath, “You’re absolutely ridiculous,” she grinned. He memorised it. Bubbles smiled a lot, he didn’t know she had a different way of doing it. Her hands revealed from his body and she scrunched her nose playfully, “Oh and sweaty.”

He scoffed with a smaller smile on his own face, “I have been at this for a bit.” Just as her feet touched the ground, something flew right at his head, knocking him back.

Butch cursed at the feeling. It stung like when Brick flicked his forehead. Except Brick’s force often left a lingering pain and drawn blood. He felt something run down his nose and into his one eye. Oh no, no that was definitely like when Brick flicked him in the head. 

“Tyson?” Bubbles questioned once she had knelt to Butch’s night. Butch sat up right to look up at the jerk. He wiped the blood from his shut eye and looked down at how the red colour seeped through the canyons of his finger print and into his nail bed on his now trembling thumb. 

Butch was actually amused, and impressed. He gave the taller man a good willed grin, “Now you know I bleed,” he picked the white ball from the grass and tossed it back at the fuming guy before getting to his feet. 

Bubbles with her hands on her hips asked him what the hell that was about. He responded, “I thought he was attacking you, I heard screaming.”

“She was laughing,” Butch said with his own joyous chuckle while she at the same time replies, “I was laughing,” with a more somber tone. 

He noted how upset she sounded, “Don’t be upset, Blondie.” She looked up at him with truly apologetic big blue eyes. He didn’t like that she felt sorry on Tyson’s behalf. He took a step towards her, “I’m serious,” and put hand on her shoulder to purposefully irk the boy on their left. “Can’t get mad at a man trying to be a hero. It’s all good hearted.”

She shrugged his hand away, “I don’t need a saving, I’m a hero.” She seemed to be addressing the both of them. Where Tyson took a step forward apologising and telling her he knows and that it was all his dumb impulse. 

Butch took steps back and turned away from the pair, “Sorry for attacking you, love. And thanks for the tip but the bell will be ringing soon. Better head out.”

Tyson hesitantly agreed, “Come on, he’s right.” The two left.

Butch grinned to himself. How very wrong Bubbles was. Sure she could battle anything and everything, and she was very strong, but one thing Bubbles couldn’t do was say no to that abomination. She needed a hero. Or rather a villain dressed as one.

———

Boomer

The Morbucks had a house maid. This was who his precious little Bonnibelle was being cared for by. Princess never passed up an opportunity to do small rebellious acts. They snuck the pig into her and her mom’s apartment above the boys’. However Boomer was still slightly worried for his child. This was his first pet, who’s to say he could trust his pride and joy with a stranger?

“Where is she?” Boomer was walking beside Princess as they entered school. Brick was behind them.

Boomer kept his gaze forward as he asked, “Who?”

Princess sighed frustratedly, “That’s none of your concern so don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

He gasped, “That might be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me. You might as well have kissed me.” 

She rolled her dark eyes which were clouded by thick lashes, “You wish.”

“Might I steal that kiss?” Buttercup joked as she joined the pair as they walked. Princess brought her fist down on the green puff’s shoulder which Boomer pretended he himself had done. 

“There you are! You’re so rude!” She huffed as an unphased Buttercup took a bite of her apple. “I left clothes for you. And I found them and the ones I let you wear folded. What, did you think your wet sweaty clothes were better than my hospitality?”

Buttercup frowned innocently, “No of course not, I just made a plan.” 

Princess huffed, “This is why I hate you guys, always think you can do better without my assistance.”

The Powerpuff reassured the red head, “You don’t hate us, or rather me. And you did help remember? I would be far worse without your help.” She cheekily pointed at her hair, “See I straightened it, just like you showed me, P.”

Boomer didn’t know whether he should be amused or greatly confused. Was Princess blushing? Was Buttercup actually asking for forgiveness. 

The redhead spotting her actual friends brushed off the remark with a noticeable pout, “Your jersey is disgusting by the way. By things that actually fit you.” Then she walked away.

Boomer’s eyes nearly burst out his head. He looked between Buttercup, in a very familiar black jersey then back at Brick who was noticeably upset. She took a knowing bite out of her apple before turning on her heel, “See you guys around?”

Boomer laughing nodded his head, “We can’t make it to practice though!”

She turned again with a narrowing glance, “Sure you can. I run catch up practices at six pm.”

Boomer turned to Brick when she disappeared around the corner, “Oooh,” he teased like a kid, “don’t tell me you’ve already won?” Boomer knew that look on his brother’s face, so there wasn’t need for concern in his tone.

Brick fixed the hat on his head, “She stole my things when she ran after me.”

Boomer made the connection to what Princess was saying. He scoffed amused, “I didn’t think Buttercup could be so ruthlessly cheeky. That was absolutely brilliant.”

“Disrespectful is what that was.”

Boomer raised a brow, “You seem pretty behind on the mission bro.”

His brother rolled his eyes, “Please. As if you’re any further.”

Boomer set to prove him wrong, “She named my pig man. Bonnie’s Blossom baby as much as she is mine.” 

Brick snorted in disbelief. But Boomer knew he’d proven his point and stumped his brother, when Brick spit out a random fact mildly in relation to what they were talking about, “You know, pigs can swim.”

Boomer felt cheated for not knowing about that. He lost all thought of what they were talking about earlier, “Brick! Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?”

———

Blossom

Blossom had her head in her arms that morning, with her usual coffee beside her head. Other students entered the classroom with their usual noise. She sat up and fixed her hair. It was of course Princess and her posy. Blossom and her sisters had grown an odd relationship with her. They never hung out, never really chatted on the phone but they weren’t indifferent to each other, and when they did talk it wasn’t that unpleasant.

But Blossom did dislike the way she was with those girls. She pretended like she was some great entity they had to worship, she did it in a subtle way by spoiling them. She obviously loved them and they… well in all honesty Blossom didn’t really know if they loved her or not.

She pushed her hair backwards. Blossom had a thing about her hair. Ever since her sisters absolutely destroyed her hair when they were tongue, she can’t trust anyone to cut it. Not even herself. However, ironically she was very good at doing everyone else’s hair. She was the family hairdresser, and she found doing hair rather satisfying. Today she hadn’t done her hair the usual way she did. In fact Blossom today was at her absolute worst. 

These headaches, they were really eating at her energy. It was difficult to go to doctors to check what it was she was dealing with, simply because the medication couldn’t work. Within about thirty minutes her body will have worked the drugs out of her body. Annoyed, she pushed her hair back once more. Boomer strides into the class with his own hair dilemma she really hated the more she looked at it. He wore glasses today, she wondered if that was supposed to be a bold fashion choice. It wasn’t working.

He placed his bag down beside his desk near the back and immediately opened his phone. Others pooling in, mainly lacrosse boys greeted him like they were old friends. Boomer’s faux smile fell when they turned around. Which was funny to Blossom. 

What was funnier was the little conversation Princess and her friends were having. Princess was seriously discouraging a pretty brunette, “Emma, no. He’ll flat out reject you.”

Blossom felt slightly bad for finding the situation highly entertaining. For a brief moment she had something better to think of than the splitting ache in her mind. The brunette, ignoring an obviously disappointed Princess, made her way to Boomer. Boomer had his hand halfway through his hair as he watched whatever it was on his phone. His face sort of twisted into something along the lines of angry confusion at. She cleared her throat sweetly. He sat up straight to look up at her. “Mmhm?” He hummed in question.

She tucked her short hair behind her ear, “Hey, I’m Emma. I wanted to say well done for Friday.”

Boomer sitting back in his chair turned his phone down onto its face, “Hi Emma, thank you very much.” He responded, but he couldn’t hold his charm. 

Blossom frowned rather surprised and Emma cleared her throat nervously, “Yeah. So, I was wondering this weekend, do you wanna get some ice-cream or something? There’s a parlour that opened up while you guys were out of town and it's the absolute best so—I mean like if you’re even down for ice cream. I just thought you were born here so you probably know a lot of the sports but this one—”

Boomer cut her mumbling with an easy smile, “I’m not sure about the weekend. I have a pig now that needs my full attention.”

Blossom wanted to face palm at how much he loved the pig he only had for a little under twenty-four hours. She made a face, “A pig?”

Boomer got too excited, his blue eyes lit up with his trademark electricity, and he pulled his phone up. Surely enough, a selfie of him and Bonnie the pig were his screen saver, “Bonnibelle B.” He put the phone down once more.

“Maybe tomorrow then? I’m sure you guys don’t have practice.” 

Boomer gave another one of his fake people easing smiles, “I’m sorry. Now that I have a legitimate child, I don’t know if I’m ready for the dating life.”

She tried to laugh about it. Blossom too didn’t think he was being serious. “I think you’ll find I’m a good stepmom material.”

Boomer didn’t laugh, “Bonnie has a mom.” 

Emma covered her face rather embarrassed. Blossom felt for her, Boomer was being a bit blunt. “Well, thanks for trying to let me down easy. I’ll go now.”

Boomer shrugged, “It was my pleasure. Maybe go ask Daniel on the lacrosse team, I heard he only came in last year.”

She walked away from him without another word.

Blossom looked down once more, now that her little show was over. Still the teacher wasn’t in. She wondered if they’d get a sub. Blossom didn’t like English, and more specifically the English teacher. She was too careless and taught unsystematically. People did get good grades in her class, but Blossom didn’t feel accustomed to her way of teaching. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out in case it was an emergency text. It was only a message from Boomer, who she had saved as Boomer Jojo (rowdyruff).

She opened the message: ‘You frown a lot’

She only deepened the frown as she turned to look at him. He waved innocently from his end of the classroom. 

She fondled eight the phone in her hand. She could leave it alone, completely ignore him even. But Blossom took to typing. She typed and retyped then reconsidered and typed again: ‘Bonnie has a mom?’ 

She heard the brief chuckle and fought her amused smile. ‘It’s you Blossom’. She didn’t remember agreeing to such. ‘You did name her’, came the second message.

Oh. Had that really made her the mother of his pig? She felt funny at the thought of that. ‘That’s a lot of responsibility you’ve put on me’.

‘Not quite’

She sat patiently for him to continue typing.

‘See I look after her, you don’t have to’

‘Only on weekends?’ She asked as a joke. 

‘If you’re free’ when she said nothing else he sent; ‘yk little Bonnie is with Princess’ maid and I’ve been freaking out about it’

She frowned, but quickly relaxed her features at his previous comment, ‘you don’t seem the type to be concerned about such’. 

‘What do you mean?’

‘You’re far too careless’. She looked back to see he was somewhat offended and she smiled. 

‘Pigs can change a person’

“Right class!” The woman’s voice has Blossom look up immediately. She tucked her phone into her pocket once more and sat up for the uninteresting lesson ahead.

Blossom couldn’t really understand why she despised this teacher. She was fun, very engaging and good hearted, and she treated each and everyone of them with respect.

Maybe it was because she’d never gotten an A in this class. However, Blossom felt she wasn’t that egocentric. It’s just, every time she was very very close, but dumb things in essays like ‘did not engage with the topic’ ‘I see you’ve chosen the easier argument’, those little comments were supposedly the treason she wasn’t doing well.

Blossom froze her hand over and raised it to hold it on her aching head. She wanted this day done, that was rare for her, but it was nearly fifteen times she’d thought the same thing throughout the last two weeks.

She thought if all she had to go today. There was her homework, she planned to prepare for her meeting with her sisters tomorrow as per Buttercup’s request to learn how to fight each other’s adversaries. Blossom wasn’t entirely sure if the boys were truly up to no good or not, but she admitted that learning new fighting methods could help them in the long run.

Oh, right…

She turned her head back to where Boomer was seated listening fully to what the teacher was going on about. 

Blossom still had to tutor him. He pulled his phone out once more and typed furiously. She frowned, that wasn’t smart to do in class.

Her phone, on silent, buzzed in her pocket. Feeling her ears go red she placed a hand on it hoping no one had heard. She didn’t want for it to have caught anyone’s attention. 

However she secretly pulled it out, and there as she should’ve expected was a quick message from Boomer Jojo (rowdyruff). ‘Stop looking at me, you’re making me nervous’.

Her mouth hung open slightly. She didn’t know how to respond, so she placed her phone down and continued to try to listen to the lesson.

———

Brick

He sat arms folded in the middle row of the seven-seater black car. Princess beside him fixed her lipstick while looking into her phone camera. Behind him Boomer was nodding off to sleep, and Butch was not surprisingly fiddling with his fingers. 

Brick turned to him, “Who took the bike?”

Butch without tearing his gaze from the window answered, “Buttercup.”

Brick turned back around and stared straight ahead with his arms folded once more. She might as well own the damn thing. 

He thought back to this morning and the way her green eyes lit up with excitement at his very noticeable irritation. He saw her parading the jersey as a trophy as her little take at punishment for being late last night, and more likely for stabbing a man in the ass.

Brick didn’t regret it.

In fact he had a larger thirst to make her fall for him. With that thought he turned to Princess. The curly haired girl put her phone down as she rolled her dark eyes, “I’m not a freaking encyclopaedia you know?”

He wasn’t discouraged, “Since when are you close with the powerpuff girls? Especially Buttercup?”

Princess smirked like the fox she was. He admitted that she and he shared some attributes, the biggest being that they understood they were owed greatness. Her being an heir and him being a leader of three of the most powerful beings in the world.

They held the same wit and cunningness, but demon-spawn out ranked rich-girl. 

“You keep me on my toes Brick. Why the interest?” He didn’t respond. He didn’t owe her a damned thing. She smiled, “Careful, it’ll only boost my ego knowing my little makeover in her got you pussy whipped.”

Butch, momentarily forgotten commented, “Oh that was you? I knew Butters of all people wouldn’t have a mind for fashion or aesthetic appeal.”

Brick knew the last bit was wrong. He retorted nonchalantly, “Actually I didn’t like it at all.”

She made a pouty face that vividly reminded him of her younger self, “I don’t remember asking your opinion.”

“I’m sorry you seemed to have implied it.”

She narrowed her eyes. Brick liked that he was getting under her skin, he forgot what that felt like. But in a second she was dead calm, as if deciding the argument wasn’t worth her time, “I was the one who double checked your clothing orders, I know what she was wearing was yours.”

He didn’t want her to think of them like that, “We’re not—”

“A thing? Of course not,” she laughed at the thought of it. “Buttercup doesn’t do relationships. She’s a heavy flirt but she never catches feelings.”

That would have to change.

He sighed as the car stopped; she hadn’t answered the question.

They arrived at a large building commonly known as the Morbucks Townsville Hospital. It was just about the tallest building in Townsville; stocked with a hospital, physical therapy and rehabilitation centre and an entire laboratory. The company was incredibly successful in innovative creations both biochemically and mechanically. Brick was in absolute awe of it all. He’d die to work as a mechanical engineer, creating machines that pushed the world forwards. 

His hands sat in his pockets as he scaled the building with his gaze. It would be nice, but then Morbucks would still have her eye on him twenty-four seven and Brick was trying to disappear. All he needed from her was education, then he and his brothers could leave this horrid country and probably flee to Amsterdam or Mexico, wherever they went he didn’t really mind, so long as they weren’t on the Powerpuff girls and the Morbucks’ radars.

The inside was crisp and minimalistic. Brick was somewhat reminded of Buttercup’s warehouse. But this place was more modern and Buttercup’s place was more earthy. He and his brothers followed a guide, Princess said she was detouring to the cafeterias. He realised she didn’t eat at school, he thought she was probably watching her weight, she seemed the type, but now he understood she was just rich and therefore picky.

Boomer rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder, her whispered, “I see about ten cameras on this floor.”

Brick would criticise the blonde on the habit, but in all honestly Brick had been counting as well. “Four guards.” He whispered back. 

Butch with and excited smirk noted, “Don’t forget the cute little button they always have under the reception desk.”

They couldn’t help it, every eye was on them as they calmly followed the tan woman in front of them. Even she had her guard up with a noticeable tenacity in her shoulders. Brick felt he had to remind his brothers, “We’re not here to steal anything, we're here to meet a man, stand down.”

———

“I’ve called you here today,” the rather large red headed man spoke without greeting, “because I need you to steal something from me.”

Butch brought his hands to to his stomach as he laughed at Brick, Brick rolled her eyes and dragged his hand over his face.”

Boomer, swinging from left to right on one of the conference table chairs, “When there’s freaking mortal men we're dealing with, never stand down bro.”

The conference room was momentarily dark with the blinds drawn and the windows blurred. Brick couldn’t make out the man’s features. He couldn’t use his supervision out of fear of his eyes lighting up and giving away to the use of his powers. Instead he asked, “What do you mean steal from you?”

The man’s voice was as heavy as he was most probably, “I need to ensure that should the Powerpuff girls, or anyone as powerful as the six of you decide to attack my inventory for whatever reason that, it will remain impossible to breach.”

Brick narrowed his eyes, to which Boomer sighed “oh no” with palpable exhaustion. “We don’t do jobs.”

The man seemed to disagree, “You’ll do this one.”

“Four, eight, one, ten.” Boomer muttered. Tracing their steps through the conference room, the walk here, the lift and the ground floor. Bricks fingers flexed briefly.

King Morbucks asked, “What was that boy.”

Boomer didn’t stutter, “I was guessing the passcode to the inventory. Like a mind manipulative magic trick to maybe figure out what it is. We are doing the job aren’t we?” His cold blue eyes met Bricks with a mocking distaste, “You never could say no.”

Brick folded his arms to keep from burning anything with his touch, “We don’t do jobs.” He said again to gather his thoughts, “We’re done with criminal things. We said so.”

The man chuckled, which made Brick want to rip his vocal cords out, “Son, I pay for your accommodations, for your food, the clothes on your back and the education you obviously believe will save you from your past.” Brick wanted to pull the eyes from his skull, “You’re in owing.”

Butch sucked at his teeth, “If I remember correctly from the contract Brick forced me to read—”

“Haha.” The red head deadpanned.

“—you and your wife are the only ones that can permit our use of our powers right?”

Mr Morbucks seemed intrigued, “Yes.” Brick caught on in the same way a forest caught on fire; gradually then all at once. The older man must’ve noticed because he fully disclosed, “You can’t bargain to gain power privileges, not when you’re the ones owing me.”

Brick shook his head and briefly looked around at the possible doors, “If we agree, we want full permission of our powers for the duration that this job takes us.” When Mr Morbucks seemed sceptical, Brick compromised, “The minute we use them for anything that might disadvantage you, the penalty stands.”

Boomer’s eyes grew vivid, “Brick.”

Butch laughed briefly, “Dinner is gonna be fun.”

The King himself seemed happy enough with that, “Alright then, you have a deal. But I’m only giving you a week. Then the deal is off. And if you fail in that week to give me the results I need, then you’ll carry the mission out powerless until you succeed.”

Brick grinned, “Perfect.” His eyes lit up as he got a proper look at the plump man, “Pleasure meeting you Mr Morbucks.”

———

Boomer

Their living room was a mess. Butch was on the couches with a bunch of printed blueprints of Morbucks TH, Brick was on his laptop in the kitchen and in between the living space and kitchen island were a bunch of crates with leathal enough weapons. Boomer thought lethal ‘enough’ because they didn’t really kill. His bare feet patted into the warmly lit room. Outside the city was alive as ever even though it was a weak day. 

He squatted beside the one crate, held the apple between his teeth and pulled the lid from his hinges, “You know,” he said bitterly after taking the apple from his lips, “if the Powerpuff girls see any of this…” he left the sentence hanging because there were many risks that ended that sentence. Inside the crate was a large roll of rope and different grappling tools. Bonnie snorted beside him when her nearing patters on the ground came to a halt. Boomer frowned at the black dwarf pig and pushed his hair back.

Brick bit back, “They won’t find out.” 

Right. Boomer rolled his eyes and tossed the apple over to Bonnie, who happily enjoyed her midnight snack. 

Butch took Boomer’s side though, “Funny enough they always find out.”

“Well duh,” Brick responded blatantly, “this time however, they’ll find out when they need to.” From his seat on the countertop he folded his legs. “And we can control when that is because we’re closer to them.”

Boomer saw a slight flaw in his plan, “Morbucks said the plan was idiotic.”

They met Ms Morbucks in the car that would take them home. Tattle-tale Princess told her mother she suspected the boys were getting close to the Puffs for a hidden reason. Brick explained everything about gaining trust and leaving the city and its golden girls duped and heartbroken. He treated it less seriously that when he had convinced his brothers to follow the plan, which proved to Boomer that his brother also found it idiotic. Morbucks seemed to agree. She said as teens, we were playing a dangerous game; something about hormones.

Brick said it was just their goodbye gift for when they left. She told him however that we can’t go through with it. She seemed genuinely against the idea. So the boys are permitted to get closer to the girls, but no dating them. Boomer was mostly relieved. Blossom was an exhausting target to say the least. 

“But she did say we should be friendly with the public, especially at school. So that there’s no room for suspicion. So we stay close to the girls, as friends.”

Boomer felt weird about that. On one hand he didn’t have to spend all his energy on Blossom, on the other he now had to triple his efforts to get chummy with all of them. 

Maybe he was just overreacting. Bubbles now knew he was charitable, somewhat, and he was on Buttercup’s team and did quite a bit for their last game. Really he was on track.

He wondered about his brothers though.

Butch sighed, happy with himself, “Alright then, I got the whole place mapped up. There’s about three possible entry ways. The more efficient route though is probably the most difficult.”

There was a simultaneous understanding that that was the plan they would go with.

Butch then asked, “So, why’d you want our powers back so desperately.”

Boomer was curious too, “Yeah. We barely ever use them when we’re on technical missions.”

Brick, eyes still stuck on the damn screen, responded with a shrug, “I need us to pick up on a few extra things. Whether it be what you can see beyond walls or literally smell in the air. I want all of it.” He lifted his gaze from the screen with a very familiar curious frown on, “Wait, why were you asking about our powers then?”

Butch ran his hands over his hair, which was growing back nicely, “I don’t know. I thought it might help you put your thoughts together while Mr Morbucks was focusing on me.”

Brick was a nerve wreck in there. Boomer could tell he knew it too, but didn’t want to admit it. He quickly changed the subject, “Boomer, unpack what he have and store it around the house. I saw a toolbox in the pantry so do what you can to hide everything. Butch those papers can stick with you in your mess of a room, I’m sure it won’t look weird amongst all the other random papers there, just please don’t forget where you put it.”

Butch rolled his eyes, “You’re kidding right? I’m insulted.”

Brick gave a mocking laugh to which Boomer truly smiled at because as always he was amused by his brothers’ teasing antics. “Just do it. And send me scans of all the entry ways and your plans for each. Maybe I can make the plan a little more effeciant.”

Boomer picked Bonnie up from the ground, she needed to get to bed again, he was certain she was only awake because of him and his brothers’ noise, “That just means the plan will be a little more difficult.”

With a wickedly excited grin Butch added, “And we’ll probably mess up a lot sooner.”

Brick always loved it when his brothers understood his devious plans. So Boomer had already figured out Bricks intentions before he could proudly state, “And that’s when we’ll get some powerpuff attention.”

See the girls weren’t going to hate them for doing this, they couldn’t even be mad. All the boys were doing was merely completing a harmless theft for experimental purposes Morbucks himself could lie to them about. 

Brick folded his arms, “Right we’ll talk about the rest in the morning.”

“It is the morning.” Both the blue and green ruff said.

“Fine like in the afternoon then, jeez,” he rolled his eyes. “So sassy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter   
> I’m very excited for the upcoming action. See the boys in action!! 
> 
> How was the chapter?  
> Do we like the interaction between Brick and Buttercup?  
> Also what is your impression on King Morbucks. He is a very very important character 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	8. EIGHT

Bubbles

When they arrived at school, Bubbles took a detour to the fields, saying a brief bye to her sisters. She honestly had no reason to go that way, she was probably gonna find no one there. 

Probably. Right? Or maybe she would see him. It was a possibility. But no, no why would she even want to see him. He’d probably think it was weird to see her a second time. Yes, yes it was weird wasn’t it. 

She paused near the bleachers and looked across the field. As expected, but much to her disappointment, no one was there. She let out a small sigh and sighed before turning on her heel to leave. 

However, she bumped into someone far taller than her. 

Bubbles stumbled back a little harder than she had expected. She shook her head in surprise and found herself looking up at a laughing Butch. She was right. He would be here.

Rather embarrassed she tucked a golden strand behind her ear, “You really know how to sneak up on a person.”

Butch shrugged, “My aunt taught me.” He looked down at her, “Are you out here for you sister?” He asked.

Bubbles was briefly confused. But when she heard her sister joking about with the other guys, she briefly remembered Buttercup mentioning morning practice.

She nodded her head, “Yeah! Yeah, I um—”

“Bubbles.” Buttercup said pleasantly surprised. “Hey, why are you up here?”

Bubbles felt sick bring hurdled into this corner. “I wanted pictures.” She rushed to say, “Of you all. I suck at action photos so… so I wanted some practice.” She farted her eyes between the greens feeling greatly intimidated.

She was more than relieved when Boomer walked by, “Hey Boomer.”

He looked to her rather surprised, “Oh hi, Bubbles. Have you submitted your photos yet?”

She grinned peacefully at the subject change. “Yeah I have. I haven’t heard back though, they said they would contact me sometime today.”

Buttercup teased at Boomer, “Come on pretty boy, we’ve got practice to do. And Bubs if you wanna snap some shots feel free to. Just be warned, Princess is coming with her magazine crew for the same thing.”

Bubbles was surprised, “You’ve never let the magazine club do any stories on the lacrosse team.”

Buttercup sighed and pinched at her elbows the way she did when she was bashful, “I owe her for the dinner party. Besides cause if this one,” she pointed at Bubbles’s counterpart who took offence, “everyone’s curious about the season.”

Boomer narrowed his eyes, “Oh so you’re telling me my hard work was a bad thing?”

Butch rolled his forest like eyes, “Come on, let’s warm up bro. I wanna year some stuff out.” He draped his arm over his brother’s shoulder and the pair walked towards the middle of the field. As she watched them Bubbles caught Tyson waving at her. Butch slapped his hand as if it were a high five making the other boy frown. Bubbles still waved hello to him out of pity. 

She followed Butch with her eyes. He was seated with Boomer and he stretched as he spoke rather casually. Butch was an expressive person, always moving always exaggerating his facial expression, but next to Boomer he was as still as the water on a lake. Well perhaps no so still because he still twiddled his fingers when he could and pulled at the grass like a kid. But he spoke slowly and solemnly which paired with his voice rather nicely.

“He’s cute.” Buttercup smirked.

Bubbles’ ears grew red. She stammered, “H-huh? Who? Him? I guess. I don’t know.”

“Tyson’s always near you,” Bubbles felt her body relax far too much, it rose a new concern in her thoughts. “I think he likes you.”

Bubbles pouted, “Yeah I noticed.” She placed her hands on her hips as she watched the boy jog around.

Buttercup asked rather awkwardly, “Are you not into him?” They rarely spoke like this. Sure they talked about how good looking a guy was but thy never spoke about anything deeper, or emotionally involved. 

Bubbles made it easier for Buttercup and herself, “No. He’s sweet but I’m not looking for a boyfriend at the moment.” As her sister said a few more things then left, Bubbles thought maybe she should’ve said something more? 

Maybe she should’ve told Buttercup about what he said at the party, or how he had a seriously annoying hero complex, or how Bubbles was sure the man was obsessed with her for eerily wrong reasons. But she left it, pulled the camera from her bag and walked around thinking about where she’d have her best angles for her action shots.

“Oh look! It’s Bubbles.” The so very obviously faux excitement made her bones chill. The magazine committee was there, in other words the group of girls Bubbles couldn’t seem to escape. She looked through the small seven of them for a familiar face, sure enough, Ashlee with her furry boots was chewing at a toothpick like the dramatic girl she was. Bubbles made her way to the group with her usual smile. There were about five girls on the team and the other two were guys. The three Princess worshiping brats were the ones Bubbles was more worried about. She b-lined to Ashlee who sat on the bench fiddle with her own camera. 

Lee grinned when she saw the blue puff, “Hey sweet thing, haven’t heard of you since dinner.”

“You ditched school yesterday and when I tried to call you your phone went straight to voicemail,” Bubbles sat behind her friend who shrugged unapologetically, “Anyways why’s the whole club here? You only need like one photographer and maybe two journalists.”

Ashlee sighed and looked up at the field with her chin resting on her palm, “Princess wants to give a “demonstration” on how to interview our sources after our last story on the cheerleaders didn’t receive good feedback.”

The red head herself was already talking to the “journalists” making sure they follow her direct commands. 

“Anyways why are you here?” She asked with her brows furrowed. 

Bubbles felt her ears go red and recited her previous lie, “I wanted to practice action shorts.” 

Ashlee scoffed and sat up right, “You’re brilliant at action shots.” Bubbles tried to deny that fact but Ashlee was firm, “No, you are, you taught me silly. Why are you here?” Bubbles brought her thumb nail to her lips. But like a Venus fly trap Ashlee caught her wrists before her nail met her teeth. Eyes wide she pointed an accusatory finger at her, “Hey! The last time you bit at your manicured finger was because you were trying to hide something big from me.”

Bubbles’ heart raced in her chest. It wasn’t that big was it? She hurriedly pulled her arm from Ashlee’s grip and placed it in her lap. She shook her head mostly to herself, “No. No nothing is big.”

Ashlee shook her head unconvinced. “I remember, you always complain about hating people who bite their nails, then I caught you doing it and shortly after noticed you were smoking a joint.”

Bubbles could still feel the shame of that day. She felt weak every day knowing she enjoyed smoking and drinking and not thinking. She sighed painfully, “Maybe it’s something.” She kept her eyes on the field and noticed Butch jogging away from the group. 

He stopped near a smiling Princess with her phone on voice recordings and two of her friends at her sides. He ran his hair through growing raven hair, slightly sweaty and frowning rather deeply at the red headed girl.

“Hey! I was wondering if I could interview you for our magazine.” Princess smiled. “You know me, and these are my friends, Ally and Erin.”

Butch, hands on his hips, gave his more wild smile, the fierce one that was mocking, “You sure you don’t want Boom Boom instead? He’s the brother who was celebrated last week.”

Princess rolled her eyes, “No, I was interested in hearing about the one who missed all his goals.”

Bubbles winced for him.

Ashlee hit her arm pulling her from her thoughts, “What?” She asked softly.

Ashlee rolled her eyes, “Okay I see. You’re moving in on my crush.”

Bubbles felt both startled and guilty. “N-no! Who? Butch? No, never. What’s a Butch?”

Ashlee giggled, which didn’t ease Bubbles’ nerves. She was not moving in on Butch. Not at all, she didn’t even like him in that way. He was a good friend she supposed, if she could even call him that, and he had a pretty smile and a warm voice. And somehow she really found it cute the way he was constantly moving some bit of his body without much thought to it. 

He was an eager soul which was refreshing. Everyone around her felt stuck. Her sisters, her father, people in school who honestly thought they were doing great but really weren’t moving at all. 

“Listen you can move in on him. I’m just sad that my choices are being narrowed down to four people.” When Bubbles didn’t understand she explained with a heavy sigh, “You and Butch are obviously off my list now.”

Bubbles felt she had to say it aloud to convince herself, “I do not have a crush on Butch.”

“Ashlee! Photos please!” Princess was yelling. 

Ashlee stood from her seat, “See you around Bubbles. Gonna miss drooling over you.”

Bubbles let herself laugh a little, but soon after she slouched into her seat. Boomer was standing in the goals seemingly ready for someone. There was a line behind Butch, meaning that hey were doing a drill.

He had a ferocious determination radiating off of him. 

Bubbles wondered how he came so suddenly into her thoughts. She felt weak and helpless. Many things that ended up being bad for her seeped under her skin with a seductive song. 

Rebellion was a nasty thing she fed off of on certain occasions to feel free in some blissful way. To say no was like ripping is bandaid and she liked the pain of it. For a moment she wasn’t sweet, helpless, adorable Bubbles.

She was bloody, she was brutal, she was her own person, a bit of her sisters and more. 

She reduced Butch to just that, a rebellious urge she would probably have to ignore. This wasn’t like sneaking off to get high and crash in an hour or so, this wasn’t going out to clubs with Robin and Ashlee like it was something sinful. 

This was being with the enemy, something she wouldn’t be able to hide for a long time. And Bubbles has a sick feeling that they were a thing, she and him, that it wouldn’t be some short lived thing.

She stood suddenly at the sound of the bell signalling first lesson. The lacrosse team continued knowing that they had the first lesson off. She briefly looked at Butch again. He was running towards the goal through cones and such, then jumping off the left hand side and aiming for the right corner. 

He got it in. As she expected. He was too eager to end up failing. His eyes met hers and she got the strange feeling of falling into the forest whenever a monster threw her too hard. 

Often when she was thrown or hit hard enough she could relate to Buttercup’s fire for a fight. It was dangerously exciting because it wasn’t her. For that split second of appending rage and a thirst to his harder Bubbles wasn’t just Bubbles. She was something fiercer, and it was too often she tried to feel that way again.

All Butch has to do was look at her and she felt fierce or exciting. Bubbles felt slightly dumb though, she did have a knack for falling for people to fast, and falling from that high two weeks later. Nothing really kept her attention. Half of her hoped he would, that little rebellious half of her, and the other half—maybe more than half—prayed and hoped he was just passing by in her mind.

She pulled her gaze from his without a smile of acknowledgement. She hoped it stung, that he looked for her when he scored and that it disappointed him in just the slightest way that he would either find her later or perhaps take a bigger disliking to her. 

Whichever way the coin flipped, Bubbles felt she’d probably hold the same feeling of remorse.

———

Buttercup

Buttercup was helping Tyson clear the field of balls and cones. The others were already gone, freshening up for the remainder of the day. Tyson wasn’t an overly talkative person. He was undeniably loved by everyone he met, well except apparently for the two rowdy brothers, Buttercup wasn’t sure if Brick had an opinion on him as yet.

Whenever she was around Tyson though she felt stuck. Usually she was rather witty and chatty but she felt quieter near him, almost more solemn. Which really she liked, but she was stuck because of how he made her feel.

Buttercup did not have a crush on him, she was certain, but she did want something from him. He treated her like one of the guys, and all of them but he made it more obvious with the way he spoke to Bubbles and sometimes Blossom. It brought attention to a little thing about herself that she didn’t like. 

She spoke up, “You know, Bubbles did well on her portfolio piece. So well they’ve accepted her into the program and are submitting her photos to a gallery competition thing.” 

She immediately felt petty about it. Comparing herself to her sisters never ended well, and here she was looking for some sort of opposite reaction than what she knew she would get.

Tyson raised his head from his squatted position. He placed the cones down to give her his undivided attention. “Oh really? Was I in them?” He joked, “Figured since she’s taking pictures of other men I might not be able to compete.”

It was an old joke he was cleverly bringing in, but he sounded somewhat hurt. She squatted in front of him, “Hey… are you good?” She wasn’t used to comforting people. But Buttercup blamed that on people not asking her for comfort or trusting her enough for it. 

He scratched his head, burying the tips of his fingers in his curls, “It’s nothing…” his dark eyes met her green ones, “It’s just; does Bubbles seem kinda guarded around me?”

Buttercup didn’t really have to think about it, “She does. I think it’s cause you’re so clingy.”

He let out a soft chuckle, “That was painfully blunt.”

She stood to her full height, “Treat her the way you treat me.” Again she felt petty and selfish. He needed help, he liked Bubbles, but Buttercup wanted to know, she wanted to prove she was wrong, that she was seen as a woman, just like her sisters. 

Tyson shook his head with a slight pout, “That would be weird.”

She had to pull a face. “Oh…” she could’ve left it there, but then again Buttercup was awfully pushy and didn’t like to face defeat. She folded her arms, still holding the cones in her left hand, “Why? She’s just my sister.”

Tyson didn’t seem to be thinking about it as hard as Buttercup was, which only made her more irritated with herself.

He stood up, “Well you’re like my bro, and she’s like… I don’t know, a girl.” He brought his lip between his teeth before rephrasing, “You know I see you as a sister, but she…”

Buttercup was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with herself, she shouldn’t care. Yet it was sitting heavily with her. She cut him off, “No I get it, you’re crushing on her.” He blushed softly. 

Buttercup sighed, “Come on then let’s go before we get in trouble.” 

Perhaps Buttercup has gotten her first taste of what it was like to be seen as a young woman at the dinner with the rowdy boys. Dressed as she was she could see Butch and Boomer held a different attitude towards her. Brick treated her the same, but he was smart and she doubted looks distracted him from the core of a person. 

She didn’t want people to look at the way she dressed or the way she behaved to decide how to treat her. She had boobs, she had a vagina that bled every month she was undoubtedly a female.

Then again there was no point in getting mad about it. People even though they didn’t think so, had stigmas and expectations. And Buttercup; green, hoarse voiced and brute behaviour, didn’t meet many people’s criteria. 

———

Buttercup had a free later on in the day. Well truly it was just a subs lesson and the substitute teacher took them to the library. 

Buttercup, done with her Spanish homework, roamed the isles aimlessly, slowly growing closer to the arts and culture section. She hovered near nonfiction trying not to be so obvious. 

There was an art class but Buttercup was too embarrassed to choose it as one of her subjects. Now she deeply regretted it. Robin did art and seemed like a fun class. 

She hummed lightly to the song playing in her ears nodding as she skimmed over a cookbook. Buttercup got Bubbles a cookbook for their birthday, like every year she absolutely adored it.

Her eyes scanned over autobiographies of people she’ll never remember. As she drew closer to the arts her fingers scratched at her elbows. She felt dumb for how careful she was being, but really couldn’t help it. 

As she came around the corner she spotted a familiar face. Brick with his man bun reaching up for a book on a shelf labelled “ARCHITECTURE”. She sighed painfully deciding her short mission was a bust. 

He turned around satisfied and quickly flipped through the fingers to find a seemingly already known page. “You’re not good at this ‘sneaking up on people thing’,” he muttered as he read.

She wasn’t really trying to but didn’t think he needed to know that. She peaked over the book he held out and read a single word ‘pine lines’. It didn’t seem important enough to ask about. “I'll get better I promise,” she looked up at him, his height irked her.

“So you read?” He asked closing the book and slipping it back into its place. “Wouldn’t think you the type.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m taking a stroll.” His nose scrunched a little in response, but only for a second. “I saw Al yesterday, he said I should pass on his thanks.”

Brick shrugged appreciatively then went back to his shelf, “I guess that means you were working on your warehouse.”

Buttercup’s brain had deliberately decided to forget that he had been in her warehouse. She was proud of it, but not so much for others to know of it. “It’s Al’s.” She corrected. She didn’t feel like talking about it. She’d go on unable to stop. 

She managed to fix the pipes so they ran smoothly, she was excited for the furniture shopping she had to do. So she was able to get some painting done before meeting the boys for late lacrosse. 

He didn’t say more, only grabbed another book and again looked for a specific page before skimming his eyes over it. His red eyes flew over the words swiftly, “Are you going back again tonight?”

The question confused her. He sounded like he had a favour to ask but also like he was slightly anticipating a question. On top that it was so monotonous she wondered if she was imagining the previous two tones. He raised his piercing gaze to hers, it genuinely looked there was a fire burning in his irises. 

There was deep brown like wood that surrounded the fiery red colour along with little specks of orange, like literal embers. It was freaky but cool.

“Yes, no, maybe?” He asked with just an eyebrow raise.

She thought for a moment, “I wasn’t planning on it, why?”

He shrugged it off even though the look he gave her was a clear giveaway that he did care whether she was going or not, “I just want my clothes back, I just thought I could get them from you then.”

Buttercup kind of like the sweatshirt, but she might as well give it back, she got her sweet little bit of revenge already. Still she dragged it out for her pure amusement, “I mean we’ll see.”

He scoffed and placed the book where it belonged, “We’ll see?” He asked.

She nodded, “Yeah I don’t know if I feel like returning them yet, so we’ll see.” She turned on her heel to return to the group, surely Robin was done copying her work, she could she someone to drag back here for the art section. 

———

Blossom

She walked up to the clerk of the residential Morbucks Tower. "Uhm I'm here for Boomer, Boomer Jojo. I'm supposed to be tutoring him.”

She was immediately escorted by the door boy to the lift where he pushed a button and then stepped out. He made a quick bow before he was huddled by the sliding doors and Blossom looked upas she watched the lift work with her x-ray vision.

I was a habit, when she did mundane things that bored her, like taking a simple elevator ride, she looked for something interesting to focus on.

Glass was everywhere, she feared the risk of having so much with the Rowdyruff boys held into it all by themselves. She recognised the kitchen and the layout of the main open plan room. It looked nice with the afternoon sun.;

"Blossom?" The gravelly voice shook her from her thoughts. Brick was barefoot, with a black top that looked too big for him and shorts on. Within his grasp was half a pawpaw. She liked this different Brick. Hair down to his shoulders, stupid red hat off and casual. He was slouching, until of course he grasped the situation. "What are you going here?"

She lost her words, "Pawpaw?" And immediately felt like running through the glass and falling into the pavement below. She wouldn’t die but it was a wishful thought.

He frowned defensively, "It's Butch. He found out about tastes outside of pizza and sub sandwiches and we made the mistake of sending him for groceries."

His panic relaxed her, "Mmhm," she hummed teasingly, "looks like you're enjoying it though."

He shrugged dismissively but didn't deny the accusation, "Mind answering my question?" His feet pattered as he went into the light gray granite kitchen. It contrasted rather beautifully against the predominantly dark blue walls, and dark stone accent walls.

She followed to feel less awkward, "I'm here to tutor Boomer, he asked me, remember…?"

Brick leaned over the counter as he ate, “Next time call ahead.” Blossom hadn’t thought of it, it was a spur of the moment sort of decision. Wednesdays were her free days and she remembered the promise. Buttercup mentioned there was no practice at all today, it was one of their off days. 

"He's down that hallway," Brick pointed past her and the living room, leaning casually against the counter. "In the indoor pool."

"He'll be fine with me interrupting him?" Blossom asked worriedly, she was suddenly conscious of her rude timing, "You sure I shouldn't just wait here?"

Brick stood up straight, "He won't be happy but don't take it too seriously. Besides I bet you're running on borrowed time."

He made his way back to where he came from, "Any ways I’ll be on this side of the house.”

She remembered something else, “Oh Buttercup asked me to tell you something.” He paused in waiting. She cleared her throat under his stern gaze, “She’s at Al’s. That’s all she said to tell you.”

Brick thought about the message. Then sighed frustratedly, “Fine. He grumbled, “Tell Boomer I’m out.”

“Where’s Butch?”

“I don’t know,” he said but she had a vague feeling he knew exactly where he was. 

He walked away leaving Blossom along in the echoey home.

She made her way down the familiar hallway, passed the clear doorway which showed her the pool, and down to his room. Sneakily she pushed the door open and as expected there was a familiar oinking.

Blossom didn’t like that Bonnie was bought, but admittedly she did want to see the cute pig again. She trotted to Blossom as she closed the door again. 

Blossom sniffed around her feet trying to figure out who she is. Blossom squatted before flicking her hair over her shoulder. She held her hand out to which the pig happily sniffed at, then she ran her hand over her hairy tummy and the cutie toppled over for more. 

She laughed.

Boomer was seriously idiotic for adopting a pig so suddenly, but Bonnible was a beautiful little thing. She heard soft singing coming closer. The voice was singing something old and timely, but she didn’t know what. She was certain the professor would know, he loved his classic songs way too much.

The door opened to Booner with a towel around his waist, now switching from his clear singing voice to a subtle whistle.

His hair lay in messy curls flat on his head. He looked down at her rather surprised and the little tune from his lips game to an abrupt end. 

Blossom previously thought Boomer to be rather lanky, he sure looked like it under the hoodies and shirts he wore, and definitely looked it next to his brothers. But his shoulders were a nice width and his arms slightly bulky. He looked like he took care of himself. His tan skin had random moles all over his torso, she wondered if they reached his back too.

Blossom told herself that she should've expected it. He's just about the most attractive person in Townsville. But even with that thought at the forefront of her mind she could prepare herself for how his doe electric coloured eyes looked as he frowned at her. They were excruciatingly bright, and so deep. 

His darkened lashes held water droplets and his thick brows she almost never saw did too. He was more beautiful than she remembered. So beautiful she was thankful when his bashful stuttering disrupted the moment.

"W-what," he dragged the word out, "are you doing here?"

"Tutoring." 

He pointed towards Bonnie with a frown, “For the pig?” She didn’t have to answer him but he ran a hand over his face as he stepped further into the room. It was as clean and spotless as she remembered. Bonnie followed him.

He didn’t look happy, just as Brick had said.

"What's the big deal?" She asked curiously.

He began steaming, probably exciting his own cells to create heat and disperse the water faster. She could see the quick movements any normal person wouldn't be able to. 

He took another towel from his closet and ran it over his hair. It was seriously wavy, she hadn’t really noticed that. 

“Your hair is seriously disgusting and mopy with all the product you put in it, why don’t you just leave it as it is?” She asked rather blatantly

He pouted at how blunt she was, "Sheesh Bloss."

Her nose crinkled at the nickname, "What's the big deal? I'm sure it doesn't make you look any less attractive." She bit at her tongue for being reckless with her words but he didn't cease the moment to be cheeky with her.

Instead he gave her a hard look, “Listen you’re in my house without telling me, more specifically in my bedroom. If you’re here for tutoring then let’s do tutoring alright?”

Blossom felt somewhat embarrassed. She scratched the back of her ear. Wow she was being very unlike herself today, barging into people's homes and wondering where she shouldn’t. She lowered her head, “Right, do you want to work in the kitchen?”

He shook his head, “No it’s okay over here.” He nodded to the short circular coffee table in the middle of his room with three beanbags around it, “I’ll just go change in the bathroom.” He was quick to leave, obviously irritated. 

Boomer often looked irritated, but she hadn’t seen him like this. 

He was drastically different from when she had last seen him. He was a bubbly idiot before, now he seemed fed up, tired and worn. She always imagined he would prove to be a greater frustration once he was older, mainly because the literal energy that drove him. But he seemed numb, and it didn’t make him less of a threat, if anything it made him as unpredictable as Butch—this proved to be detrimental.

Boomer came out the bathroom in different shorts and his. Best still bare. He threw on a beige wool jersey from his bed over his torso. It hung off his shoulders and Blossom wondered if any of the brothers had clothes that properly fit them

She had already set up her end of the table with maths books. His bag was on his bed so he picked it up as he passed and dropped it as he sat at the table. 

Boomer really sucked at maths. As they went through concepts Blossom couldn’t understand why he wasn’t grasping anything. He was diligent, did everything she said, but when it came to him doing it himself he failed like she hadn’t said a word.

Usually this was fine, Blossom took first lessons as her learning time where she could understand the way a person learnt so she could adapt. But he was giving her nothing. He looked half dead every time she looked up at him. 

Bonnie was napping now somewhere, and she too felt like resting her head cause his energy—or rather lack there of—seemed to manipulate her own and she felt exhausted. He must want a break too right? She couldn’t tell because he looked the same as when they had started. 

“Do you want to take a break?” She asked like she was brave for doing it. 

He looked up from the pages with one hand plastered on his cheek, “I don’t mind.” He sat up straight, took his hat off and ran his finger through the clumped locks. As quick as it happened the hat was back on.

Blossom felt as if she’d just caught a brief glance of a ghost. Boomer made a face at her, “What?”

She met his gaze, “Hmm?”

He folded his arms as he slouched further, “You’re making this face, like you’re disgusted, so what is it?”

Blossom didn’t feel she had to spare his feelings.

She gestured towards his hair, “Your hair grosses me out.”

He scoffed and touched his hat, “Rude. ” He pulled the greyish cap off once more and tousled the long locks messily.

“Uh," he pondered. He wasn’t insulted, sure he may have been a second ago, But it was like he accepted that he was being attacked and didn’t really care. Blossom noticed it was easy for Boomer to adapt easily to any sort of situation. He was never uncomfortable for too long.

"I don't like people seeing it. You know Buttercup said it once, I'm such a cliche. Blonde blue eyes, good looks. I just don't like the attention. Attention isn’t really something we try to draw you know?” Breaking away from the conversation he gestured to the kitchen. He stood and his hair back in the greyish dungeon. “Want something to drink?”

"No."

He shrugged, “Aight I’ll go get something for myself then.”

"Want me to cut it for you?"

He raised a surprised brow. "What?" Half his tone felt defensive.

"Yeah," Blossom blushed, surprised at herself, "I did Buttercup's hair too. She didn't want creeps collecting it or something." He didn’t have to know the last part. She cringed at her tongue.

"Oh." His voice was small. But again, back to relaxed in a second. As if he trusted himself to let his guard down. 

———

Boomer

"So that's basically just the theory of it, do you understand?" Blossom asked. Her white sleeves of the lovely soft shirt she wore were pulled up to her shoulders as she cleaned the soap from his hair, "We can go over questions and how to do the equations when we're seated down. I just need to know you understand why we look for theatre here."

Boomer nodded as much as he could. He was looking at her iPad that he had to hold up while she ran her fingers through his hair. They took one of the lounging chairs and put it up against the bathtub so that Boomer could sit comfortably.

His eyes scanned over the theorems just ones more for extra measure before nodding again.  
She was happy with that and so he put the iPad down on his lap. 

Blossom's manicured nails ran over his skull in heavenly movements, so much so he even let out a small moan he couldn't bother to be embarrassed about, "Why the hell are you so good at that."

He imagined she was shrugging cause his eyes were closed. "I don't know. I didn't think I was that good."

He asked another question, "Why are you doing this for me?" He has been wondering what her gain would be out of all of this. Out of tutoring him, out of helping him, out of being friendly.

Her response held a questioning tone, "Because you needed it?"

His one eye peaked open and he was stunned at the focus she had, "No I mean. Tutoring me. You could’ve pulled a quick one on me and said no to it after Bubbles photoshoot.”

She considered him for a moment as she finished and gave him a towel to slightly dry his hair, "I'm just being a good person." She asked him to sit on the still they found in the bathroom. He sat facing the sink mirrors.

"That's not normal." He said plainly. Blossom, like second nature, took hold of the scissors and began clipping at his hair. 

“Scamming people is?”

Boomer thought of the difference between their normals and realised she wouldn’t complexly understand him. It felt like a physical wall between them far more solid than the usual one that deemed him bad and her good. Boomer didn’t like a fight with no sustenance so he simply dropped it. “Never mind.” 

Blossom was very delicate and meticulous. She had a vision in her head and the determination to carry it out exactly. Boomer often wished he had that clear of a mindset, things never finished they way he wanted them, and never really followed out the way he expected them. 

Shockingly he was the most detail oriented brother when it came to executing missions, if given clear cut instructions Boomer would follow them to the exact point, never failing. Many were successful, the boys got money time and time, but when it came to the Powerpuff girls, it never really happened how Brick wanted it to happen. Boomer was often just as irritated as the red Rowdyruff when this happened. He didn’t like improvising, Booker didn’t trust himself enough for that.

And often Brick still yelled at him, like he did the screw up, or because he couldn't think of a way to do something differently. It made him stupid, undependable, supposedly ignorant.

He wondered what Brick would think of this moment, where he has a powerpuff cutting his hair, growing closer to her and gaining her trust. Would he be impressed in the way he’s done it? He wasn’t told how, he wasn’t given a map with exact points and instructions. This was all him.

Then again Boomer wasn’t even impressed with himself. He was only doing what felt natural, he wasn’t putting any thought into how to manipulate the mind of Blossom Utonium. He was following orders, she said he’d cut her hair and he simply agreed, she came in insisting they begin tutoring and they were. He was just being obedient, like a dog. 

Blossom's clear voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. He winced at that was left behind; self-pity and sickening disgust. “Hey, we’re done.”

He didn’t look at himself, “Listen you need to go.”

She frowned deeply, “We're not done with the lesson.”

He shook his head, it felt so light, “Send me the exercises, I'll do them later and come back to you, I just want you to leave.”

She pouted now, disappointment was prominent in her features, “That’s not how you treat guests. Besides it doesn’t seem you have anything to do.”

Boomer took offense, usually he would just let it slide. He didn’t feel like he was in his usual mindset right then. His hair stood on end as he spoke, “You’re the one who came in unannounced, Blossom!” She took a step back and her fists clenched slightly. He didn’t understand why she wanted to fight, or not why she felt she needed to, but then he looked into the mirror he was looking in earlier, there was a vivid light from his eyes, his veins in his forearms took that bluish tinge. 

Boomer would admit that he was scared for a moment. Blossom was a terrifying adversary and he honestly didn’t think he could win. And even if he did, it would flush Brick’s plans of graduating and going to a university so that we wouldn’t have to resort to crime for money. Boomer remembered the day Brick told them about the plan. It wasn’t necessarily intentional, he was half delirious, but Boomer loved the idea. He was happy to leave prison and never have to return again. Beating the powerpuff girls was a forgotten motif, seeing as they only failed.

This was sad though wasn’t it. The panic in her eyes, the ferocity she wasn’t afraid to let loose at any note of danger. Was she ever not tired? Was she never not on guard?

He places his hands on his hips and calmed the lightning fighting in his chest. “I just don’t want to see you right now. Thank you for the lesson, I’m appreciative and hope you can still help, but I need you to leave now.”

Her fingers released, leaving behind red marks in her palms she probably wasn’t so phased about. He knew they would sit there for a long time though since she did it to herself. 

She dusted her skirt, “Alright then. Sorry I came uninvited. I’ll let myself out.”

Boomer sighed when he was sure she was gone and looked up at the mirror. He didn’t really hate the hair that much.

———

Butch 

Butch felt uneasy as he stood at the top of the roof of a tall building. He had a cigarette between his teeth and was seated with his legs crossed and his posture perfect. The wind has been annoying, lapping in his ear, so he pulled his hood up. 

He’d been in this one area of the city for maybe two hours now, staring at the Morbucks Hospital building. All he was really trying to do is catch wind of anything unusual. He already had, there was a smell unlike much his senses got used to again over these past few days. 

It was heavy once you got hold of it, and very difficult to get rid of. It was familiar, and he was wracking his brain for a solution. He shuffled through the smells of all the elements on the periodic table. 

He remembers learning them all was a serious drag. But Mojo said he should know, different explosives held different chemicals. 

“It’s too difficult to identify all the different compounds and combinations, but nothing is ever fully bonded. Dynamic Equilibrium; things are always both bonded and nonbonded and you should focus on what isn’t.”

So what was he smelling? 

It smelt a lot like chemical X, but Butch was absolutely sure that it wasn’t it. Chemical X was a greatly unstable composition of multiple elements so it has a distinct smell about it. 

Except now the scent wasn't so frazzled, it—forgive how weird it sounded—it smelt like it was slowed down.

That’s when he caught it. There was an inhibitor. He nearly jumped at how excited he was to figure it out. 

But his memory cut his celebration short. 

Butch spoke to himself, “No ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no seeeee  
> Hope you like the chapter, it’s a bit rushed cause I’ve been swamped with school and other annoying things
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the kudos!


End file.
